


Un Combat Sans Fin

by Mjn104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assassination, F/M, Flirting, French, Romance, Secret Organisation, Slow Burn, fight
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjn104/pseuds/Mjn104
Summary: Les Mahr dominent le monde, les titans primordiaux sous leur contrôle garantissent une victoire à chaque combat. Cependant, de l'oppression nait la rébellion, et c'est ainsi qu'apparue la Confrérie. De simples civils en quête de liberté et de justice, ils sont réunis et entrainés, et ils deviennent ainsi une véritable menace pour l'empire Mahr.(Y/N) et ses frères combattent dans cette organisation et mènent une bataille qui se veut libératrice de la poigne Mahr. Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et cette fois ci, ils doivent faire face à la mort. Envoyés sur l'île du Paradis pour être exilés, parviendront-ils à s'échapper et survivre ou mourront-ils ? Est-ce que le mystérieux regard d'acier se démontrera être bien plus qu'une froide personnalité ?





	1. La Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Détails :
> 
> L'histoire se déroule après l'arc consacré au Titan Féminin, le combat c'est déroulé différemment des mangas, l'escouade Livaï est toujours en vie et Eren a vaincu le Titan dans les mêmes conditions que dans le manga (lors du Round 2 en pleine ville). Annie demeure toujours dans le cristal, intouchable.
> 
> Par ailleurs, l'histoire se veut immersive : le personnage principal est le lecteur malgré quelques contraintes sur ses capacités et évidemment son passé (sinon aucun scénario possible). J'ai tendance à piocher des références de la Popculture ou de bouquins, donc ne soyez pas étonnés si vous êtes interpellés ! 
> 
> Les surnoms sont généralement en français (tirés du manga, comme Quat'zieux, bien que je ne sois pas certaine de l'orthographe et je n'ai pas mes mangas sous la main pour vérification), mais certains me semblent plus parlants en anglais (Shorty par exemple).
> 
> (Y/N) : Correspond à Your Name, pour les non anglophones cela reste à remplacer par votre nom ou tout autre nom de votre choix.

Tout était terminé. C’était la fin de notre liberté, et le début d’une presque éternité enchaînés à un corps constamment affamé et commettant les actes les plus barbares qui soient. Beaucoup périrent en voulant sauver le monde et briser les chaines des plus oppressés. Et encore plus allait finir transformés en monstres. À moins que les monstres ne soient les oppresseurs ?

Les guerres ont toujours conduit à ce moment fatidique où tout semble être voué à l’échec, que plus rien ne peut être sauvé. En regardant l’horizon se profiler à l’infini on pourrait s’y méprendre, et pourtant c’est un tout autre genre de guerre qui se prépare. Celle de la survie, celle de la domination. Celle des titans.

Ces créatures diformes autrefois humaines, aujourd’hui éperdues de chair humaine. Je n’ai jamais supporté l’attente. Cette attente qui vient suite à un examen clinique. Cette douleur dans la poitrine qui s’installe quand on vient prendre des nouvelles d’un proche et qu’une toute autre personne ouvre la porte. Le cœur qui bat à tout rompre au point de devenir plus assourdissant que notre respiration déjà laborieuse. L’estomac qui semble se tordre, plus douloureux encore qu’un coup de poignard.

Additionnée à la douleur de savoir que ses frères d’armes et ses frères de sang subiront un funeste sort, la douleur se mue en rage. Une rage vive et indéfectible, et malgré cela, les chaines persistent. Les oppresseurs ne faiblissent pas, ne flanchent pas.

L’horizon n’a jamais semblé si dangereux et mortel. On pourrait croire apercevoir un enfer. Le danger est pourtant bien plus proche qu’il n’y parait, il est là, au bas du mur. Il est à nos côtés. Des amis, des guerriers qui ont combattu avec ardeur et qui sont réduits à l’état de bêtes, guidées par leurs instincts les plus primaires.

Ce n’est pas les cris d’agonie de Julian qui m’ont sorti de ma torpeur, ni même ce qui pourrait s’apparenter aux rugissements du monstre le dévorant, le réduisant en pièces. C’est ceux de mon plus jeune frère. Chris. Dans une autre situation je me serais certainement moquée de le voir supplier, lui qui privilégie sa fierté avant tout.

Et ils rient. Ces maudits soldats rient et profitent du spectacle. Ils se disent plus évolués, privilégiant un monde moderne, uni et sans défauts. J’en vois un. Un défaut des plus monstrueux. Prendre plaisir à voir des humains périr dévorés par les siens.

Les mains liées et à genoux, il n’y a pas vraiment d’échappatoire, et encore moins de moyen de renverser la situation et de prendre la vie de ces sadiques. La seule solution semble être de se jeter du haut du mur, d’espérer ne pas se blesser au cours de la chute et de courir plus vite qu’un monstre de quinze mètres. Ce n’est pas le meilleur des plans. Il est même plutôt pathétique. Non il n’y a pas d’échappatoire, c’est la fin.

Il n’a plus que deux seringues. Plus que deux seringues et nous sommes encore quatre à attendre notre exécution. Le mot n’est pas vraiment le meilleur, je jugerais plutôt cela de punition ou d’emprisonnement, l’exécution sera pour ceux jetés en pâture à ces créatures. Une mort lente et douloureuse, une agonie.

Il y a énormément de rumeurs sur les prisonniers exilés, bien que tout le monde ait une idée de ce qui se passe sur cette ile, on ne peut en être certain qu’en le voyant de ses propres yeux. Les prisonniers transformés en monstres, affichant nos plus vils péchés aux yeux de tous. Les soldats s’en amusent. Malheureusement pour nous, ceux-là en font partie. Nous laisser regarder l’un de nos camarades se transformer en titan et ensuite jeter l’un des notre entre ses mains est terriblement ébranlant.

Mourir en combat est une chose, mourir déchiqueté par un titan dont on sait être originellement un ami en est une autre. Le monde n’a jamais semblé si sombre, si monstrueux. C’est comme si la cruauté de l’être humain avait enfin un visage, celui d’un titan. Il semblerait que je sois proche de connaitre le même sort, regarder mon frère me dévorer. Mon frère de sang. Notre plus jeune frère que j’aime tant charrier à toute heure de la journée. J’en viens à me demander si c’est mieux qu’être spectatrice de son corps dévorant son frère, le dévorer sans pouvoir m’en empêcher, en étant rien d’autre qu’un monstre.

Un regard de biais vers ma gauche m’indique que Peter est déjà résolu à son sort. Assez ironique quand on y pense, de nous trois j’ai toujours pensé être celle qui résistait le moins bien aux situations stressantes. Il semblerait que j’ai appris à gérer les situations les plus désespérées au cours des années.

Plus qu’une seringue. Je n’ai jamais été douée pour me souvenir des noms. Cette mission devait être celle qui nous libèrerait, celle qui mettrait fin à leur suprématie. Je n’ai jamais combattu aux côtés de cet inconnu, le dernier de nous quatre. Il faisait partie des guerriers en combats rapproché, moi j’assassinais cachée dans l’ombre. Avoir l’air banale, ne pas être remarquée de qui que ce soit m’a toujours semblé gênant dans la vie, jusqu’à ce que je m’oriente sur cette voie.

Sa transformation est rapide, de ses 1m85 de muscles il devient monstrueux. Il semble encore moins humain que les autres, son apparence pourrait cependant être un bon avantage. Pour nous. En pleine course ses minuscules jambes recroquevillées sont inutiles, et ses bras aux angles tordus ne lui apportent pas une accroche suffisamment puissante au sol pour propulser son torse imposant et sa bouche béante. On aurait une chance. Encore une seringue.

L’un de nous trois ne pourra pas s’en sortir. Et mes frères semblent bien trop aveuglés par leur panique pour comprendre un quelconque signe ou regard insistant. Et beaucoup trop de soldats. De surcroit armés. De parfaites cibles sur une étendue aussi dégagée, un enfer qui s’étend à l’horizon.

« Chris ! ». Quoi ? C’est moi qui a dit ça ? Ses hurlements ne se stoppent pas, Chris continue de supplier, pensant peut-être faire appel à leur pitié. À moins qu’il soit plutôt complètement désespéré. C’est certainement cela. « Ah… ! ». Ma tête me fait encore plus mal que mon estomac désormais. Un coup de crosse à l’arrière du crâne. Si je n’ai pas réussi à attirer l’attention de mes frères, ce soldat y est parvenu.

« Eh bien ! Elle est volontaire on dirait ! Il parait que vous êtes de la même portée ! Une portée bien pourrie, votre mort nous allégera d’un bien gros fardeau ! » Plus qu’une seringue. Non deux. Non. Encore deux ? Ma tête me fait mal, c’est quoi ça ? Des arbres ou des titans ? Je ne me souviens plus. Pourquoi je n’ai pas prêté plus attention ? Oui, le plan était voué à l’échec. Plus de replis, plus d’échappatoire.

« Tu m’as l’air drôlement réactive ma p’tite ! Je vais être galant, je vais te laisser le choix, je transforme lequel de tes deux frères adorés, hein ?! Le blondinet criard ou le brun figé par la trouille ? » Choisir ? Quel genre de personne malsaine fait ça ? Chris me regarde, j’ai son attention. Je ne sais pas s’il est vraiment réactif cependant, le regard dans le vide c’est comme si c’était une toute autre personne.

Il faut qu’on saute, avant qu’ils ne nous fasse l’injection. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit encore en étant humains. Les silhouettes n’ont pas bougé à l’horizon, c’est vraiment des arbres alors, avec un peu de chance on pourrait les atteindre ! Peter semble avoir compris, le regard allant et revenant vers l’horizon. On a toujours été sur la même longueur d’onde, le genre à dire la même chose en même temps.

« Alors tu t’es décidée ma poule ? » Non, pas déjà. Chris c’est remis à pleurer, ses cheveux blonds lui collent au front. Le soldat s’approche, l’air mauvais, la seringue juste sous mon nez. Je pourrais presque oublier la puanteur de son haleine s’il ne balançait pas un pareil instrument de mort si près de moi. Je n’aime pas les aiguilles. Et je n’aime pas me retrouver à genoux.

Il faut que je me lève et que j’entraine Chris dans ma chute, il n’a pas l’air assez réactif pour comprendre que l’on doit sauter. Un regard à ma gauche m’indique que Peter n’attend que mon signal. Ce sera le sprint de notre vie, courir jusqu’à ne plus être à portée de tir et trouver un moyen d’être en sureté.

Mon train de pensée se coupe en tournant la tête à droite. Chris. Ça bouche est ouverte en un cri silencieux, l’aiguille de la seringue logée profondément dans sa poitrine. « J’en pouvais plus de ses gémissements ! J’ai fait le choix pour toi ! » Les rires me semblent bien loin soudainement. Il ne pleure même plus, il ne bouge plus, il est simplement tendu, à genoux.

Un coup de pieds du soldat stationné derrière lui suffit à le faire chuter du haut du mur et rouler en contrebas. J’en viens presque à espérer que la seringue était vide, déjà utilisée. Mais non. Je suis stupide d’espérer ça une seule seconde. La lumière qui entoure son corps éteint toute parcelle d’espoir qu’il pouvait me rester. Le titan qui en ressort n’a plus rien de mon frère. Il est plutôt petit, pas plus de cinq mètres, les cheveux toujours aussi blonds et, contrairement à sa dernière expression l’air triste et désespéré qu’il affichait a disparu. Et il s’enfuit en courant, sans même un regard en arrière. Mon frère.

Mes yeux se ferment, espérant que tout n’était qu’un cauchemar. Mais non, la voix du soldat résonne « Et bah ! Regardez le détaler ! Un vrai crétin celui-là ! ». Les autres se contentent de rire. Le reste me semble terriblement flou, une douleur en plein cœur, bien trop vive pour être la simple manifestation de la perte d’un frère.

 « NON ! » Peter. Il faut sauver Peter. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il me regarde comme ça ? La seringue. Il en restait deux. Une pour moi, et une pour l’un des miens. J’ai vraiment horreur des aiguilles. Elle est plantée en plein dans mon torse, approximativement où se trouve mon cœur. Je l’ai pas vu venir. Je ne sens pas le moindre changement, moi qui pensait que j’allais me sentir bouillonner ou bien être soudainement submergée par une faim vorace.

Un choc sur mon flan gauche me sort de ma torpeur et me fait chuter du mur. Le soldat inconnu de toute à l’heure –non, le  titan- est toujours là, incapable de bouger, mais son souffle est suffisamment proche de moi pour me donner des frissons. Je ne suis pas encore transformée, pourquoi ? Ma cheville me fait mal, toujours aussi fragile depuis cette chute en mission il y a quelques années. Sans protection mes articulations ne valent rien et son complètement incapables d’amortir la moindre chute.

Peter est soudainement à côté de moi. Il m’a poussée. Le titan s’agite et tend la bouche en sa direction. « Lèves toi ! Cours ! ». Toujours aussi désespéré, mon frère.

« Vas t’en, je vais me transformer, vas t’en. » Je sonne encore plus désespérée que lui. Je ne serais pas étonnée d’afficher un air complètement pathétique. Les soldats observent du haut de leur mur, intéressés de me voir me transformer et dévorer mon propre sang, mon propre frère.

« Tu ne t’es pas transformée, lèves toi et cours ! Vite avant qu’ils ne se mettent à tirer ! » Peter qui veut toujours sauver tout le monde. Mais il a raison. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas transformée ? Les autres devenaient des titans avant même de toucher le sol, alors pourquoi ?

« Les arbres. » D’un signe de tête Peter me signale sa compréhension. Et dans un souffle je me lève et cours. Un tir résonne. Ils nous tirent dessus !

« Gaspillez pas vos balles bande de crétins ! Ils se feront bouffer avant d’atteindre le mur et ces sauvages ! » Le mur ? Des sauvages ? Peu importe, les arbres sont mon seul objectif. Ils sont hauts, ils nous protégeront des titans. Mon souffle devient erratique, je n’ai jamais été douée pour la course.  

Un titan se profile au loin à droite. On a bientôt atteint la forêt, on peut y arriver et monter avant qu’il ne nous atteigne ! « Il faut que tu me détache, je monte et je te tire ! J’ai toujours été meilleur que toi pour monter aux arbres ! » Peter m’agace. Il sait bien que je suis meilleure que lui en escalade, il a toujours manqué d’un sens de l’observation pour repérer les meilleures prises. Et ce n’est certainement pas le moment pour une rivalité entre frère et sœur.

« Ferme là, un titan arrive ! Bouges toi ! » Mince, je sonne plus énervée que prévu. Peut-être que l’injection commence à faire de l’effet finalement. Non, les titans ne fatiguent pas, moi j’ai l’impression que mes poumons vont exploser et que ma cheville va se briser en deux. D’ailleurs elle doit avoir doublé de taille.

« Vas-y, mes cordes ! » Dos à dos, je cherche tant bien que mal à défaire le nœud qui retient les mains de Peter. Je suis douée pour les puzzles impossibles, mais je dois bien remercier le soldat qui l’a attaché, le nœud n’est pas aussi serré que le mien.

« À mon tour, fait vite. » J’ai essayé de détaché mes liens, le nœud est desserré, mais toujours difficile.

« C’est pas vrai ! J’y arrive pas ! » Peter et son calme légendaire. Dire que c’est mon frère, on pourrait s’y méprendre.

« Arrête de gueuler, tu vas les attirer ! Calme-toi sinon tu vas tout resserrer ! »

« Plus facile à dire qu’à faire ! Je déteste ce genre de truc ! Oh c’est pas vrai ! » Sa voix devient étrangement aiguë, étonnant venant d’un type qui joue les gros durs.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca y est ! J’ai réussi ! »

« Tu cries juste pour ça ?! J’ai cru qu’un titan allait se jeter sur nous la gueule grande ouverte ! » Là je suis énervée. « Tu m’a fichu la trouille ! »

« Allez sœurette, on grimpe ! »

Et on grimpe. Ou plutôt Peter grimpe et me tire par les bras pendant que je pousse avec ma jambe encore valide, je crois que ma cheville blessée va se détacher de ma jambe gauche. À une hauteur confortable de quinze mètres nous reprenons notre souffle et en profitons pour guetter l’horizon. Le titan c’est approché mais ne semble pas se diriger vers nous, il semble plutôt errer. Il n’a pas dû nous repérer.

« On devrait rester là un moment, si les cris et le tir de toute à l’heure n’ont pas attirer les titans du coin c’est miraculeux. » Je dis ça, mais j’ai surtout besoin d’une pause, non pas que je vais l’avouer.

« Je pense aussi. Comment tu te sens ? » Il ne s’inquiète que maintenant d’une possible transformation retardée ?

« Comme une fille qui a couru un sprint avec une cheville en morceau, traumatisée par des psychopathes et venant de perdre son frère. Oh et ayant subi une injection pas vraiment sainte. Pourquoi ? » C’est involontaire, je me braque pour rien. Navrée petit frère.

« T’as pas l’impression que tes membres s’allongent ou ce genre de truc ? »

« Non crétin. C’est quoi cette idée ? »

« Les titans sont géants, ils doivent bien avoir les membres qui s’allongent quand ils se transforment ! » Crétin de frère. Je soupire.

« T’aurais dû me laisser là-bas. »

Peter semble presque blessé. « Comme si j’aurais fait ça ! Tu m’as sauvé la vie tellement de fois que je ne pourrais même pas toutes les rappeler ! Tu ne t’es pas transformée, tu ne te transformeras pas, il doit y avoir un truc qui n’était pas normal avec ta seringue ! » Il n’a pas tort, je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi je suis encore moi-même. « Et puis j’ai perdu mon frère aujourd’hui, pas question que je te perde toi également… »

« Je sais. » Pas question que je pleure, pas maintenant, pas ici. Ce n’est pas le moment de flancher.

Je fais comme si je ne voyais pas ses larmes, le regard porté à l’horizon. Pour la première fois j’entrevois autre chose qu’une fin, un nouveau départ. Un nouveau départ dans un monde régit par les titans.


	2. Les Sauvages

« On devrait aller tout droit en gardant le mur dans le dos, on devrait bien tomber sur le mur des fameux « sauvages ». » Peter semble en meilleure forme après que l’on ait passé la nuit dans notre arbre. Moi je suis épuisée, je suis restée sur le qui-vive, incapable de fermer l’œil sans craindre une transformation ou l’attaque d’un titan. Et Chris, disparu. J’ai l’impression de l’avoir tué de mes mains, il n’aurait pas dû être sur cette mission.

« Je te préviens, je suis incapable d’aller tout droit sans point de repère. Et ne me dis pas que l’on a qu’à suivre le soleil, c’est complètement stupide. »

« Pas le suivre, mais on s’oriente en fonction de lui. Ne me dis pas que tu sais pas ça ?! »

« Je sais ça, je ne sais juste pas comment. Et j’ai dit suivre le soleil, pas s’orienter en fonction d’où il se trouve. Tu m’écoute quand je parle ? »

« Bien sûr, justifie-toi ! »

« J’ai pas besoin de me justifier, je sais ce que j’ai dit ! » Il faut vraiment que je me taise, on n’a pas le temps de se chamailler. « On y vas, je n’ai pas l’intention de passer ma vie perchée sur ton arbre. »

« Il est très bien cet arbre ! Hey attends avant de descendre, ta cheville ! Tu vas t’étaler comme une merde ! »

Trop tard. Étonnamment je suis debout, et je n’ai pas mal. En fait ma cheville va même très bien. Quoi ? « Je n’ai pas mal, regarde elle n’est même plus gonflée. »

« Là par contre, tu m’inquiète. » La voix faible de Peter me fait relever la tête. Les yeux exorbités comme s’il venait de voir un monstre.

« Quoi ? Ça doit être l’injection. Ne t’inquiète pas, si j’ai soudainement envie de te dévorer je promets de te prévenir à l’avance. » L’humour noir, parfait pour casser le malaise ambiant. Ou pas, je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les blagues.

« Ahah… ! Je rigole, elle n’était pas drôle celle-là ! »

« Tu manques juste d’humour, p’tit frère. »

« Cause toujours sœurette ! »

« Qu’est-ce que t’attends, on se met en route ? »

Une journée entière de marche, une étendue d’eau à l’eau que l’on suppose potable, et une ville complètement ravagée. Mais pas de titans, et pas d’humains. On a passé le premier mur concentrique en passant par une ville complètement détruite, il semblerait que la mission lancée il y a quelques années à malheureusement été un succès. Tout cette destruction et ces morts auraient pu être évités.

Des heures de marche plus tard et aucun nouveau mur à l’horizon, à moins que ce ne soit des jours ? Toujours pas un seul titan pendant tout le trajet. Je ne vais pas m’en plaindre, je trouve ça juste étrange. « Tu crois que le prochain mur est encore loin ? On aurait besoin d’eau, et il ne reste que quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil. » Je dois bien avouer que ça m’inquiète, si les titans ne nous tuent pas, à ce rythme la déshydratation le fera.

« Pas la moindre idée ! L’île n’est pas si gigantesque, on devrait bien rencontrer l’un de ces sauvages à un moment ou à un autre ! »

« Tu ne vas pas les appeler comme ça si on arrive à trouver un autre être humain quand même ? J’espérais me faire des amis tu sais ! » Sans rire, je ne suis pas douée en terme d’interaction sociale.

« T’inquiète ! Je gère les gens, toi tu gère notre histoire ! »

« Notre histoire ? »

« Tu sais, on ne va pas dire qu’on est des tueurs, ils vont croire qu’on va les assassiner dans leur sommeil ! »

« C’est ce que l’on fait, si on ment on ne s’en sortira jamais. Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Que l’on allait chercher du bois en dehors du mur dans une zone de danger titan niveau maximum ? »

« J’en sais rien ! Mais je pense qu’il faut éviter de tout déballer comme ça ! »

« Contente toi de trouver ce maudit mur, si quelqu’un tente de nous tuer je lui saute à la gorge. »

« Tu vas sortir les crocs ? Parce que je ne sais pas si t’as remarqué, on n’a plus d’armes ! »

« Chut. »

« Quoi t’avais pas remarqué ? Ahah ! Aller tu sais bien que je suis-- »

« Tais-toi ! Écoute ! »

Le sol qui tremble. Des titans ? C’est pas vrai, on s’est éloignés de la forêt pour rejoindre une autre zone forestière, on ne pourra jamais rejoindre l’une ou l’autre à temps !

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Si c’est des titans il doit y en avoir un sacré paquet, et ils courent sacrément vite ! » Peter semble inquiet, je le suis aussi d’ailleurs.

« J’en sais rien, on devrait peut-être approcher. »

« Approcher ?! T’es sérieuse ?! Tu veux te faire bouffer ou quoi ? »

« Le seul moyen de savoir si c’est des titans ou autre chose c’est d’aller voir. J’ai faim, et surtout je meurs de soif. Et ça sera bientôt au sens littéral si on ne trouve pas de solution. »

« On dirait qu’on n’aura pas besoin de trop réfléchir, ça à l’air de se rapprocher de nous. »

« Là-bas ! C’est des chevaux ! » Je n’en crois pas mes yeux. Des chevaux. Et les sauvages. Hum des humains je veux dire. « Surtout ne fais rien de stupide, il faut qu’ils nous prennent pour des pacifistes. C’est le cas mais il vaut mieux être convaincants ! »

« Donc on oublie toute la partie concernant les assassinats ? »

« Pour le moment, oui. On va dire que l’on est des détracteurs du régime en place, et que notre point de vue n’était pas apprécié. Ça devrait le faire. L’exil politique, c’est universel non ? » Je m’étonne moi-même.

« HEEEYYYY ! PAR ICI ! À L’AIDE ! » Quand je dis que mon frère est un crétin. Si on cherchait des titans on les a trouvés. Deux titans à droite des cavaliers qui s’approchent vers nous.

L’un des quatre cavaliers tire des signaux de fumée en l’air pendant que deux d’entre eux s’attaquent aux titans, le quatrième s’approche de nous, un cheval à vide à sa suite.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! Qu’est-ce que vous faites en dehors des murs ?! » Il n’a pas l’air très aimable, il me ferait presque un peu peur. Déjà grand en stature, sur son cheval il pourrait me passer dessus sans s’en rendre compte. À moins que ce ne soit moi qui suit trop petite ? Non. C’est lui le problème. Faire 1m60 c’est la moyenne.

« On a besoin d’aide ! »

« J’ai entendu la première fois, j’ai demandé ce que vous faisiez en dehors des murs ! » Il s’impatiente, ce n’est pas bon, et dire que mon frère devait gérer la partie sociale en arborant un air gentil…

« Oluo ! Qu’est-ce que tu fou ! On ne reste pas immobiles ! » Un type au crâne rasé s’approche, c’est lui qui a tiré un fumigène. Les deux autres cavaliers approchent, les titans sont déjà en train de s’évaporer. Le doux homme répondant au nom d’Oluo semble s’énerver encore plus, mais notre sauveur semble remarquer notre air étrange. « Bon sang, qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ?! À cheval, maintenant ! »

Au moins il coupe court à l’interrogatoire du dénommé Oluo. Drôle de nom d’ailleurs. « Merci beaucoup ! On vous remercie ! » Merci Peter, je n’étais pas du tout capable de faire face à des inconnus. En selle en moins de deux, Peter s’apprête à me suivre quand une femme, la seule du groupe nous approche l’air suspect.

« Vous savez monter à cheval ? » A sa déclaration les quatre autres membres se retournent vers nous, le regard critique.

« Hum… O-Oui ? » Très convaincant, si bégayer ne montre pas mon incertitude, l’intonation de ma voix jouera le rôle à la perfection. Avoir l’air innocente, ça fonctionne toujours. Je suis au moins capable de faire ça.

« Un fumigène vert ! On y va ! Vous, vous restez au milieu de la formation, on vous ramène au près du Commandant et du Caporal ! » Crâne rasé nous sauve deux fois en moins de deux minutes. Je crois que je lui en dois une, même deux à vrai dire.

« Lâche l’étrier, comment tu veux que je monte sur cette bourrique sinon ?! » Peter n’est pas doué avec les chevaux, ni même avec les poneys d’ailleurs. Un galop risque d’être assez comique.

« Je t’en prie, tu veux que je te fasse la courte échelle ? »

« Ferme là ! » Oups, on dirait bien que je l’aie énervé.

Peter en selle, ou plutôt sur la croupe, on se met en route. Peter s’accroche tant bien que mal pendant notre chevauchée. Il se trouve que crâne rasé s’appelle Gunther, et il a l’air assez sympathique. Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’il ne parle pas, reste concentré, et ne nous pose pas de questions. Parfait. Je ne suis pas prête à raconter notre superbe histoire.

Il s’avère que le centre de commandement est composé d’une dizaine de cavaliers et de deux chariots. Gunther a parlé d’un commandant et d’un caporal, j’espère qu’ils ne vont pas nous questionner dès maintenant. Tout ce que je veux, c’est partir en direction de leurs murs adorés et être protégée des titans. Donc il faudrait qu’ils fassent demi-tour. Mais ce n’est pas le moment d’exiger quoi que ce soit, on est à cheval et avec des hommes armés, on a au moins un moyen de défense contre les titans.

« Commandant ! Caporal ! On a trouvé des civils ! » Des civils ? Bien, c’est que l’air innocent fait de l’effet.

Un grand blond aux yeux bleu se tourne vers nous. « Des civils ? En zone infestée ? » J’ai parlé trop vite. Ça sent mauvais, très mauvais même. Ses grands yeux bleu nous scrutent d’un air indéchiffrable. « Gardez le cheval à l’arrière du chariot, et surtout, restez dans la formation ! » Oui ! C’est déjà ça !

Un regard me met mal à l’aise. J’ai l’impression d’être passée à la loupe. Des yeux gris, un regard stoïque, des cheveux d’ébène à la coupe assez originale et un visage de marbre. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il a ce type ? « Je peux pas aller dans le chariot ? Je vais finir par me casser la gueule si ça continue ! » Peter, je t’avais oublié.

« Gunther, reprend ta position. » Regard d’acier donne des ordres ? Mince, c’est un gradé. Ce n’est pas un bon présage pour nous, son regard inquisiteur ne présageait rien de bon.

« On ne peut pas s’arrêter, restez à cheval près du chariot ! » Bien commandant. Comme vous voudrez commandant. Avoir l’air innocente et incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, je sais faire !

Gunther le protecteur repars en direction des cavaliers qui en fait, couvrent l’avant de l’aile gauche. Je me contente de suivre le chariot. Ces types semblent appartenir à une armée, tous en uniformes avec leurs capes vertes et le blason dans le dos. Des ailes. Ironique quand on y pense, il y a peu je me battais pour une liberté pour tous. Finalement j’ai perdu ma propre liberté, pour la retrouver au prix de la perte de mes camarades et d’un frère, et une nouvelle vie entourée par des anthropophages.

Il se racontait dans le commandement Mahr que les démons (ou les sauvages) avaient trouvé un moyen de combattre les titans entourant leurs murs protecteurs. Les engins attachés à la taille de ces soldats doivent être ce dont ils parlaient. Les deux cavaliers de tout à l’heure ont éliminé les titans avec une facilité déconcertante, voltigeant dans les airs comme s’ils avaient de réelles ailes dans le dos. Et dire qu’on est censés être les plus avancés technologiquement, ils se débrouillent plutôt bien.

Il s’avère que le groupe allait en direction d’un château, toujours à l’extérieur du second mur. Donc toujours exposé aux titans. Protégé par de hautes murailles et bâti tout en pierre, il semble être capable de résister à l’attaque d’un groupe de titans, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr. Je suis sûre que deux titans de quinze mètres en pleine charge briseraient les murs sans trop de peine.

La stratégie du commandant semble être d’éviter le contact avec les titans, les fumigènes permettant de partager l’information entre les différents groupes, de la reconnaissance d’un titan par un fumigène rouge jusqu’au partage d’une nouvelle direction par un fumigène vert. Grâce à cela, nous n’avons pas vu l’ombre d’un titan pendant tout le trajet.

Une fois dans la cour intérieure il s’avère qu’un groupe était déjà sur place. « Commandant ! Vous voilà enfin ! Vous avez mon matériel ?! » Une femme aux cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval brouillon s’approche du commandant, de manière assez amicale il faut bien l’avouer.

« Hanji, tout est dans le second chariot. » Hanji alors, ravie de vous rencontrer Madame. Elle s’approche inévitablement de nous, étant donné que bien sagement, je suis toujours derrière le fameux chariot, qui est en fait le second.

« Bordel, plus jamais je monte derrière ! Je ne sens plus rien ! » Ah oui, Peter. Ça a le don d’attirer l’attention de la grande enthousiaste.

« Oh des nouveaux ! Vous faites partie du bataillon ?! » Il faudra bien se justifier à un moment ou à un autre, j’aurais préféré que cela n’arrive jamais.

« On les a trouvés en chemin, ils étaient à pieds en dehors du mur. »

« En dehors du mur ? Vous étiez en zone titan ?! Je veux tout savoir ! Vous avez pu échapper aux titans pendant tout ce temps ?! » Trop de questions d’un seul coup. Je me contente de descendre de selle, je n’ai pas l’habitude de monter pendant des heures au grand galop. Et Peter a dû me laisser des ecchymoses sur la taille, attaché à moi comme un forcené.

« Pas ici Hanji. Que l’on prépare la salle de réunion, je veux avoir une discussion avec nos deux rescapés. Livaï, Hanji, on se retrouve là-bas dans une heure. »

« Hm. » D’accord, regard d’acier s’appelle Livaï. Il me fiche la trouille à nous regarder comme ça. Et il n’a pas l’air bavard. Ni amical.

« J’ai hâte d’apprendre ce que vous savez sur les titans ! C’est merveilleux ! Je veux tout savoir ! » Super. Je ne suis pas sure qu’elle veuille vraiment tout savoir. « Vous devez être affamés ! Je vais vous conduire à la salle de pause ! On pourra discuter pendant que vous mangez ! »

« Ils sont surtout dégoutants. » Charmant. Ce n’est pas une façon de parler à une dame ! J’en suis certaine, regard d’acier ne peut pas nous blairer.

« Shorty ! Tu peux être tellement grincheux ! Ils étaient entourés de titans, l’hygiène passe après les connaissances ! » Maintenant qu’elle le dit, il n’est pas très grand. Il est même plutôt petit pour quelqu’un avec un regard aussi effrayant. Il est plutôt mignon. Même carrément attirant. Quoi ? Non je n’ai rien dit !

Les cavaliers nous ayant gentiment sauvés s’éloignent, suivant regard d’acier de près. Alors il commande une escouade ? C’est qu’il est bel et bien gradé, il vaut mieux être dans ses bonnes grâces : ce n’est pas gagné.


	3. La Réunion

Le château s’avère plus grand qu’il n’y parait de l’extérieur, à tel point que je me demande comment on peut s’y retrouver avec autant de couloirs si similaires. Seule je suis certaine de me perdre en moins de cinq minutes.

L’heure passe plus vite que prévu. Un pichet vidé, une assiette bien remplie engloutie et une douche bien décrassante plus tard et nous nous trouvons frais et près pour la grande réunion.

Nous avons convenu avec Peter dans un moment d’absence de notre cher guide Hanji de ne pas parler de l’origine des titans. On nous a jetés du haut du mur et c’est tout. Pas question de passer pour des fous ou de nous faire emprisonner.

Hanji s’avère une personne bien sympathique, malgré qu’elle soit complètement obsédée par les titans. C’est une scientifique et une chef d’escouade, donc une femme intelligente. J’espère qu’elle n’aura pas envie de nous disséquer en apprenant que nous venons d’au-delà de leur fabuleuse île.

Le commandant et regard d’acier sont déjà là quand nous arrivons dans la salle de réunion. Scrutés à chacun de nos pas, le malaise est tangible. « Ah, vous voilà. Asseyez-vous. » Bien commandant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n’ai pas envie de remettre en question ses ordres. Être aimable et discipliné, c’est déjà un bon point de gagné.

Regard d’acier sirote son thé en nous regardant par-dessous. Effrayant. Et comment il fait pour tenir sa tasse comme ça ? Le commandant se trouve en bout de table, Livaï à sa gauche, Hanji s’installe à sa droite. Peter et moi sommes installés à l’autre extrémité. J’ai l’impression que l’on va passer un examen d’entrée. C’est aussi déstabilisant que l’entrée dans la Confrérie.

« Je suis le Commandant du bataillon d’Exploration Erwin Smith. Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance du Chef d’escouade Hanji Zoe. » Le grand sourire d’Hanji se veut rassurant, mais trop tard, je suis complétement ratatinée par le stress et mes nerfs. « Et le Caporal-Chef Livaï Ackerman, c’est son escouade qui vous a trouvé. »

Un blanc. Monumental. J’ai envie de m’enfuir. J’ai l’impression que regard d’acier nous assassine du regard, ou moi plutôt. Il croit que je suis le cerveau d’une opération criminelle ? Avoir l’air innocente, ça fonctionne toujours. C’est certainement mon meilleur atout après tout !

« Je suis Peter, et c’est ma sœur, (Y/N). » Ouf. J’ai failli m’évanouir. Ou fondre dans mon siège, à voir.

« Vous êtes restés longtemps à l’extérieur du mur ? Depuis la chute de Shiganshina ? » On y est. Smith va droit au but. Je vais peut-être enfin faire vaciller regard d’acier ; soit il fait semblant de boire son thé, soit sa tasse n’a pas de fond.

« Trois jours. Ou plus, c’est difficile à dire, nous perdions la notion du temps. » J’ai l’air presque déterminée. À l’intérieur je m’écrase sous leurs regards.

« Vous avez survécu trois jours avec les titans ?! Comment ?! » Les titans semblent être sa seule préoccupation dites donc. Au moins elle garde son objectif en tête : les titans !

« Ce n’est pas la question, comment vous êtes-vous démerdés pour passer le mur ? Vous ne faites évidemment pas partie du bataillon, ni de l’armée. » Bien joué, regard d’acier. Passer quelques jours avec les titans à pieds, sans armes, n’a pas l’air de l’impressionner le moins du monde. Son regard se veut imposant, comme si l’on ne valait rien. Je déteste ça.

« On nous y a jetés. On vient d’au-delà de vos murs. » Prend ça Caporal. Ça a au moins le don de provoquer une réaction chez le Caporal-Chef. Il a enfin arrêté de siroter son thé.

« QUOI ? QU’EST-CE QU’IL Y A AU DELÀ DES MURS ? COMMENT ?! » Si Hanji avait l’air excitée par ses titans, là j’ai l’impression qu’elle va faire une crise cardiaque.

« Vous voulez dire, au-delà du mur Maria ? » Une question claire, merci commandant. Hanji à l’air au bord de l’explosion.

« Oui, on nous a mené jusqu’à votre île et nous avons été jetés du haut du mur extérieur. Pas le mur extérieur du cercle concentrique, le mur qui entoure l’île. » Peter prend les devants, mais je pense que c’est beaucoup trop d’informations en une seule fois. Il est du genre à s’attarder sur les détails, mais là, il va droit au but.

« Un quatrième mur ?! Une île ?! Alors il y a d’autres populations ?! » Hanji repart de plus belle, Smith fait les grands yeux et Livaï a finalement posé sa tasse.

« À vrai dire il n’y a des titans que sur votre île, votre isolement remonte à des siècles. Et le reste du monde n’est pas ravagé, hormis par la guerre et les combats politiques. Les divergences d’opinions sont notre fléau, alors que le vôtre c’est les titans. » Installer les choses doucement, je suis fière de moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment la plus délicate pour manier les mots mais je prépare bien mon terrain.

« Pas de titans ? Vous êtes venus en reconnaissance ? Non, vous avez été jetés c’est bien ça ? Un quatrième mur ? » Smith semble être sorti de son état de choc, alors que Hanji dévore chaque information que l’on transmet.

« Non pas de titans, et nous n’avons pas choisi d’être ici. Notre monde est en guerre, l’oppression balaie les plus faibles et les plus pauvres. Nous combattons le régime en place pour une égalité et un respect de la vie et des opinions. Cependant les hommes aux commandes ne voient pas notre organisation d’un bon œil, nous avons été capturés et fait prisonniers. Le reste d’entre nous sont morts aux mains des titans, jetés sur cette île. Il n’y a plus que moi et Peter. » Je n’ai pas menti, simplement esquiver notre mode d’action. Maquiller la vérité est bien plus simple que de mentir de but en blanc.

Le commandant à l’air de digérer l’information, Hanji en profite pour prendre la parole. « Comment avez-vous échappé aux titans ? Il est impossible de survivre sans cheval et sans armes à l’extérieur des murs ! »

« On n’a pas croisé de titans pendant tout le trajet, le seul que l’on a vu c’était pendant notre fuite et il ne nous a pas repérés. » C’est la vérité, maintenant que j’y pense c’est étrange. Les titans étaient-ils trop occupés à errer près des murs ou bien sont-ils devenus si peu nombreux ? Les transformations sont assez courantes, de nombreux procès se terminent avec un exil sur l’île du Paradis. Après tout, si les démons –les Eldiens- sont capables de tuer les titans efficacement, le gouvernement Mahr doit s’assurer de maintenir une population suffisamment grande de titans.

« Le premier mur, vous l’avez passé par quel moyen ? » Le regard de Livaï est encore plus terrifiant qu’avant. Il nous prend pour des ennemis ?

« Il y avait un trou dans le mur, une ville détruite. On est passés par là. » C’est la vérité. Une chance qu’il n’y avait pas le moindre titan, il n’y avait plus âme qui vive, certainement la raison de leur absence.

« La brèche laissée par le Colossal et le Cuirassé lors de leur assaut il y a quelques années. Shiganshina c’est ça ? » Merde. Peter. La ferme. Et dire que l’on avait convenu que je racontais l’histoire ! C’était le détail de trop ! Le Caporal va nous tuer, je le sens.

« Comment ça, le Colossal et le Cuirassé ? » Smith, tu ne me piègeras pas comme ça. Les questions tordues pour qu’on balance, ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi. J’écrase le pied de Peter avant qu’il ne réponde, avant qu’il ne fasse une erreur fatale pour nous. Il émet un couinement, suffisamment discret pour passer inaperçu.

« Les soldats envoyés par les Mahr pour détruire l’île du Paradis. Il parait qu’ils ont réussi à briser le premier mur, à vrai dire c’est simplement une brèche, les rumeurs en font toujours des tonnes. » Une pirouette, une !

« Les Mahr ? C’est ce que vous êtes ? » Je m’attendais plus à une question comme « Il y en a d’autres comme eux ? », mais comme vous voulez commandant.

« On devrait les tuer avant qu’ils ne se transforment pour nous anéantir. » Je savais bien que regard d’acier voulait ma tête. « Ils pourraient bien être des putains de titans. »

« Si on voulait tous vous tuer, vous croyez vraiment qu’on se serait donné la peine de discuter ? Ou bien de marcher pendant tout ce putain de trajet ? » Rester calme. Inspirer, expirer. Regard d’acier sera la cause de notre mort si ça continue, une véritable fin. Ce sera toujours mieux qu’être dévorée par un titan.

« Les informations, savoir à quel point nos recherches avancent. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien nous mentir. » Génial, Smith devient méfiant.

« Ce que l’on veut, c’est voir le gouvernement Mahr détruit. Ce que l’on veut, c’est une vengeance et la liberté que l’on recherche depuis si longtemps. Essayez donc de nous tuer, vous ne feriez que prouver ce que Mahr raconte sur vous. » Je serais presque prête à dire que je tuais les gens voulant leurs têtes.

« Je vous assure que nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous faire du mal ou vous attaquer. On n’est même pas là de notre propre chef. Nous avons été condamnés à l’exil, à la mort. » Peter qui prend les devants ? La situation devient vraiment désespérée. « Vous voulez savoir si nous vous mentons ? Nous ne pourrons pas vous prouver que nous disons la vérité, mais on peut faire preuve de notre loyauté. Ou tout du moins prouver que nous ne sommes pas du côté des Mahr, du Colossal ou du Cuirassé. »

« Vraiment ? Et bien ce cas j’attends. Comment pourriez-vous prouver cela ? J’admets que je suis curieux. » Smith ne croit plus en nous, le doute s’est installé. S’il y a bien une chose que j’ai appris, c’est que lorsque l’on doute de vous, balayer ce voile d’incertitude sur vos convictions et vos objectifs devient un obstacle des plus insurmontables.

« Il va y avoir une nouvelle attaque. Le Colossal et le Cuirassé n’étaient pas les seuls à avoir été envoyés sur cette île. Un troisième soldat a été attaqué avant d’atteindre le mur extérieur, le mur Maria. Et un quatrième, ou plutôt une quatrième a déjà fait votre connaissance. Les détenteurs du Colossal et du Cuirassé le savent, l’information a été transmise à Mahr et une nouvelle force va vous frapper. Une force dont vous ne sortirez pas indemnes. » Ces informations ont couté la vie à certains de nos meilleurs informateurs, s’introduire au cœur du siège central Mahr est compliqué. Ça a intérêt de les convaincre. 

« Un autre détenteur ? » Évidemment, Hanji est intéressée. Si elle ne relève pas les faits rapprochés au titan féminin c’est que cela c’est vraiment produit. Donc les informations sont bonnes.

« Comment avez-vous eu ces informations ? Cela pourrait être un autre mensonge, ça ne prouve rien. » Si Smith ne nous croit plus, regard d’acier nous écoute attentivement. C’est déjà ça, je n’aurais pas cru que Livaï soit celui qui croit le plus à nos informations.

« Le titan Bestial va attaquer. Sur les quatre titans -les quatre détenteurs- chargés de semer le chaos, seulement deux sont toujours en état d’attaque. Mahr veut vous écraser, alors ils envoient leur meilleur atout. Il est bien plus puissant que le Cuirassé, et d’une certaine manière bien meilleur que le Colossal. Son détenteur est intelligent, et couplé aux capacités du titan il est presque instoppable. » Voilà, le seul présage que nous avons. C’était notre joker, si ça ne suffit pas pour les convaincre alors tout est vraiment terminé cette fois ci.

« Combien y a-t-il de détenteurs de titans au juste ? Et ses capacités, quelles sont-elles ? » Smith semble tenté de nous croire, c’est déjà ça.

« Y/N » Peter. Il est étrangement silencieux, il m’a finalement laissé prendre la relève. « Ces infos, où tu les as eues ? Je croyais que les Moineaux n’avaient pas pu obtenir l’identité du titan envoyé sur l’île ! »

 « Pendant la mission je me suis introduite dans le bureau d’un des membres de la présidence. L’ordre venait d’être envoyé, il avait gardé une trace écrite dans son carnet. »

« Mais on n’était pas censés s’approcher des bureaux ! T’as pas écouté les ordres de mission du Vieux ?! »

« Je devais m’occuper d’un des membres, ils devaient tous être éliminés en même temps. Il n’était pas avec les autres, ni là où il était censé être, alors j’ai été là où il était le plus probable qu’il soit. Et si je ne l’avais pas fait, on ne saurait pas tout cela. » C’était ma faute. J’aurais dû arrêter ma chasse, mais une fois lancée, une fois ma cible en tête, plus rien ne freine ma course. Les choses auraient pu être différentes si pour une fois, j’aurais accepté qu’une cible m’échappe.

« C’est pas vrai ! Bordel ! » Peter s’énerve, debout, à grands pas, et énervé. Je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi en colère.

« Calme toi ! » Le commandant et ses deux camarades semblent s’agiter. Maintenant que j’y prête attention, ils ont encore leurs engins tueur-de-titans. C’est mauvais.

« Me calmer ?! Si tu l’avais laissé s’échapper ou remis ta chasse à plus tard et que tu étais restée avec les autres Assassins on aurait peut-être pu se replier ! On aurait pu éviter tous ces morts ! On aurait pu éviter la mort de Chris ! » Peter hurle désormais, je le comprends. Je m’en voudrais à jamais pour ça, leurs cris, leurs regards de terreur. Je ne pourrais jamais m’empêcher de me demander si tout cela en valait la peine, si une cible était plus importante que toutes ces vies. « C’est ça le problème ! Aveuglée par ta soif de sang tu ne fais pas attention aux autres ! On fait partie d’une organisation, t’es pas une chasseuse solo ! Chaque décision que tu prends à un impact sur les autres membres ! »

Comment les choses peuvent -elles dévier à ce point ? Je voulais tellement que l’on croit en nous qu’on en vient à s’entredéchirer. Les deux derniers membres d’une famille, peut-être même les derniers d’une organisation pourtant si puissante et redoutée. « J’ai fait un choix, les répercussions je les aient acceptées. Ne me dis pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si j’aurais fait un autre choix, tu n’en as pas la moindre idée. Tu connaissais le but, si un seul membre de la présidence survivait alors tout le travail effectué pour les identifier et les tuer n’aurait servi à rien. Tous ceux qui sont morts pour en arriver là auraient péri pour rien. J’ai fait un choix. Je devais accomplir ma mission. Ce qui en découle je l’assume, et je le porterais à jamais. Alors ne viens pas me faire une leçon de morale, t’es certainement pas le mieux placé pour cela ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu crois ?! J’ai fait des choix, et j’ai choisi que la famille et nos vies étaient bien plus importantes que les leurs ! Il y a toujours eu deux types de combattants, ceux qui privilégient la mission et ceux qui privilégient la vie des membres, la vie des soldats ! À l’évidence je me suis trompé sur toi ! » Je savais bien qu’il ne prendrait pas les choses sereinement, mais je ne l’ai jamais vu dans un tel état.

« Peu importe. La mission a échoué, on a perdu. » Une vérité, nous avons perdu notre dernier combat, celui qui voulait mettre fin à une guerre de l’ombre lancée depuis l’écrasement du monde par les Mahr.

« Peu importe ?! C’est ce que tu dis la nuit quand les fantômes de nos amis morts viennent te hanter ? Quand tu repense à Chris ?! Ou alors tu n’as tout simplement pas le moindre remord ?! » J’ai envie de fuir, les engueulades c’est pas vraiment mon truc. Je suis plus le genre piques sèches. Le sujet est beaucoup trop délicat, et je ne suis pas douée pour dire ce que je ressens, surtout devant des étrangers.

« Vous êtes bien des tueurs alors ? » Erwin interrompt Peter et sa profusion de reproches, non pas qu’il ait tords.

« Ouais des putains d’Assassins ! Enfin (Y/N) est une Assassin, moi je suis en renfort armé lourd. Ou plutôt, on était, vu que tout le monde est mort ! Pas vrai (Y/N) ?! » Peter déballe tout, ça rage obstrue son jugement et sa raison. Encore un peu et il en dira trop.

« Le groupe dont nous faisions partie et qui combat les Mahr et les détenteurs à leur service se fait appeler la Confrérie. Elle a été mise en place dès le début de la prise de pouvoir par les Mahr, ou plutôt par la présidence, un groupe composé de dix membres parmi les plus riches et les plus influents de la haute société. » Au point où l’on en est, mieux vaut tout dire. De toute manière ils savent désormais, autant dépeindre un tableau plus valorisant que la simple étiquette d’assassin sanguinaire. « L’organisation c’est complexifiée au fil des décennies avec des missions claires pour chacun, et différents échelons selon les compétences des membres. Les Assassins, comme leur nom l’indique, éliminent les cibles. Rien d’extravagant ou de scènes de combat interminables, il faut être rapide, efficace et discret. Les Berserks, comme Peter, combattent au corps à corps. Généralement ils détournent l’attention des soldats pour libérer le champ aux Assassins, ou viennent en appui au cas où les choses viennent à dégénérer. Les Moineaux se chargent de collecter les informations, certains sont directement intégrés à la société Mahr. »

« Ouais et cette dernière mission devait mettre fin à tout ! Mais évidemment ça a raté ! Il fallait bien sans douter, comme si on pouvait vaincre les Mahr seuls ! » Au moins Peter a arrêté de me crier dessus, sa haine pour les Mahr est bien trop forte.

« Et de cette Confrérie, il y a des survivants ? » Si Erwin s’intéresse aux survivants c’est qu’il y a une chance pour qu’il ne nous voit plus comme des ennemis.

« Non pas de survivants ! Tous les Assassins et les Berserks étaient mobilisés pour la Grande Descente ! Ceux qui ne sont pas morts dans les rues ou pendant le combat ont été fait prisonniers et balancés aux titans, comme des putains d’animaux ! Il y a plus que nous ! »

« Si le Vieux est encore en vie la Confrérie peut être remise en place. C’est une idée avant tout, pas un bâtiment ni une institution. Et tant qu’il y aura des Mahr pour dominer les autres, il y aura des Assassins et des Berserks dans les rues pour se soulever contre eux. » Il y a des chances. Le Vieux sait parler, après tout il ne commande pas la Confrérie pour rien. Il est capable de trouver les meilleurs d’entre nous même si l’on est réduits à notre état le plus misérable, la preuve en est, je n’avais rien d’un Assassin à sa rencontre. Et Chris était terriblement chétif, personne n’aurait pu voir en lui un Berserk.

« Les membres de la présidence vont vouloir se venger, ils vont faire une descente et éliminer tout ceux qu’ils considèrent comme suspects ! Le Vieux fera profil bas et les Mahr reprendrons l’ascendant, on revient à la case départ ! Tu vois, tout le monde est mort pour rien ! T’as pourchassé ta cible, peu importe le cout, pour rien ! »

« Et qu’est-ce que j’étais censée faire, hein ?! Jouer la lâche, la dégonflée, et hurler au replis ? Six des dix membres avaient été éliminés, la lancée était bonne. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de provoquer l’échec de la mission sur une peur non justifiée ! »

« Non justifiée ?! C’était notre frère ! » Il me blesse, il pense vraiment que leur vie m’importe si peu ?

« Je le sais ! Qui s’est occupé de vous dans les rues, hein ? J’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu pour que vous ne creviez pas de faim, et que vous ne vous fassiez pas tuer par les soldats Mahr !               Vous êtes devenus forts, j’avais confiance en vos capacités et en celles des autres membres, je devais continuer, pour tous ceux qui avaient péri jusqu’alors ! »

« Un si lourd fardeau, pas vrai ? Finalement la Confrérie t’en a libéré, t’as pu courir pour tuer, non pas pour survivre ! » Un mauvais très de famille, blessés, nous devenons agressifs. J’en ait déjà fait les frais, Chris a toujours été le premier à s’énerver, mais Peter ne m’a jamais semblé si empli de haine. Une haine qui m’est dirigée.

« C’est ce que tu penses, mon frère ? J’étais une enfant, nos parents étaient morts, on n’avait pas d’argent et plus de maison, je devais m’occuper de vous deux tout en évitant d’attirer l’attention des soldats Mahr. Je devais faire quoi ? Rester dans les rues en espérant trouver de la nourriture au jour le jour ? La Confrérie pouvait nous offrir tout ce dont on avait besoin, j’ai fait un choix et je ne l’aie jamais regretté. Je me suis enchainée dès mon entrée, mais vous étiez libres, toi et Chris. »

Je n’ai rien à lui dire. Jusqu’à me retrouver dans la Confrérie j’ai eu l’impression d’être pourchassée continuellement, un couteau sous la gorge en permanence. Trouver de la nourriture, encore et encore, m’occuper de mes frères et m’assurer qu’ils soient suffisamment en forme pour ne pas mourir, jour après jour. Le deuil de nos parents fut rapide, expédié beaucoup trop vite par l’enfant que j’étais. La pression de la survie m’y a forcé, pas le temps de pleurer, pas le temps d’hurler.

Ce n’est que lorsque je suis officiellement devenue un Assassin et que j’ai éliminé ma première cible que je me suis demandée ce que nos parents penseraient de moi. Ils seraient tristes ou bien terriblement déçus que leur fille devienne une meurtrière ? Parfois je me leurre à me dire qu’ils seraient tout de même amèrement heureux de savoir que j’ai pu survivre, sauver mes frères des rues, et trouver un moyen de combattre. Mais tout cela est très vite balayé quand je réalise que je ne me souviens plus de leurs visages, que je ne me souviens plus de leurs noms et que leur avis importe peu, la mort étant notre seule destinée.

Je suis étonnée de voir que Peter ne rétorque plus. Je n’ai pas envie de me lancer dans une joute d’arguments. Nous perdons notre temps à nous accabler, pour des fautes et des décisions prises il y a longtemps.

« J’aimerais tout connaitre dans les moindres détails. Sur les Mahr, les titans, et cette Confrérie. Absolument tout. » Oh commandant, cela risque d’être long.


	4. Saisir Sa Chance

Tout expliquer m’a semblé prendre des heures, les choses les plus anodines s’avèrent complexes ici. Hanji souhaitant des détails de plus en plus spécifiques et déviant vers des sujets parallèles de manière totalement impromptue. Hanji et le Commandant ont été les seuls à poser des questions, regard d’acier se contentant d’un simple « Tch. » ou d’une simple remarque. Ses envies de meurtre semblaient moins fortes, ou alors j’étais trop concentrée sur la discussion afin de la maintenir contrôlée. Le sujet de l’origine des titans a pu être esquivé, les seringues transformatrices étant passées sous silence.

Ce n’est qu’au petit matin qu’Erwin mis fin à la réunion, ou l’interrogatoire plutôt. Ce fut tout de même un interrogatoire dans de bonnes conditions, les manières de faire de la Confrérie sont bien moins confortables. Peter et moi furent menés dans les sous-sol du château, équipé de cellules. Comme je m’y attendais nous avons été séparés, toujours en colère il n’a pas daigné m’accorder le moindre regard. Pour ma part, je comprends sa rage. Néanmoins il n’était pas utile de perdre son sang-froid devant des inconnus, jugeant de notre avenir sur notre comportement et nos paroles du moment.

Ça à au moins permis de dévoiler une facette que je ne lui connaissais pas : son ressenti vis-à-vis de la Confrérie. J’ai toujours pensé que Peter et Chris appréciaient leur position au sein de l’organisation, peut-être même plus que moi. Il semblerait que leur comportement amical avec les autres membres n’était qu’une façade, tout du moins pour Peter. Il apparait clairement qu’il ne voulait pas être là.

« Tu devrais dormir, t’as l’air épuisée. » Mon voisin de cellule me sort de mes pensées. Je continue de me demander comment on peut avoir de tels yeux émeraudes, j’en suis totalement jalouse.

« Impossible, je mets des heures à m’endormir dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Et puis je suis bien trop sur les nerfs pour espérer dormir. »

Le calme du moment me rattrape et les évènements des jours passés m’assènent de souvenirs. La réalisation que ma cible n’était pas à l’endroit prévu, la nouvelle que notre plan se déroule bien, l’envoi du Bestial sur l’île, l’assassinat. Puis c’est l’hécatombe, une succession d’évènements totalement incontrôlés : les soldats qui réalisent notre présence, le combat entre les Berserks et les Mahr, les Assassins qui se mêlent à la bataille dans un effort désespéré de reprendre le dessus et d’ouvrir une fenêtre de replis. L’échec qui s’en suivi. Tout n’est qu’ensuite un flou rouge, rouge sang. La traversée en navire fut brève, l’attente de la mort prenant le dessus. Et la mort arriva, personnifiée sous le visage des titans. Je me demande si ce n’est pas plus qu’une coïncidence que je sois avec un tel voisin de cellule.

Eren Jaeger. Le détenteur du titan assaillant. Les Moineaux étaient bien renseignés, les Mahr également. Lui possède un titan primordial, et moi je ne me suis pas transformée après injection du sérum. Terriblement ironique. J’aurais préféré que Chris soit à ma place, il était bien trop jeune pour mourir, surtout de cette manière. Je me demande d’ailleurs s’il est réellement mort, est ce que l’on continue de ressentir les choses une fois enchainé à un titan ?

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le Commandant a décidé de vous emprisonner alors que vous avez survécu au-delà du mur. Vous êtes clairement pas des ennemis ! » L’envie de combattre l’injustice, ce garçon est fait pour porter un primordial, ça ne fait aucun doute.

« Il leur faut le temps de se persuader que l’on a pas menti, et si l’on est dignes de confiance. Maintenant que j’y repense, j’avais presque plus peur en me trouvant en face de ces trois-là qu’en terres titan. » Les titans exposent clairement leur but : vous dévorer. Hanji semble sympathique mais dans le fond son esprit est légèrement perturbé par sa passion pour les titans. Erwin est difficile à cerner. Il veut orienter la discussion dans des impasses, forcer les personnes à n’avoir pour issue que de raconter leurs moindres secrets.

Et Livaï. J’ai dû mal à me faire un avis. Ses yeux scrutateurs semblent vouloir mettre à nu notre essence même, et il doit certainement réussir dans la majorité des cas. Il suffit de le regarder ou de l’entendre parler pour comprendre qu’on ne rigole pas avec lui. Dans les deux sens du terme. Beau et inaccessible, je craque décidément pour ceux avec lesquels j’ai le moins de chance de réussite. Et mes chances sont déjà bien faibles, séduire, ça n’a jamais été dans mes cordes.

« Il y avait qui ? Le Commandant certainement, et Hanji, elle ne peut pas louper de telles informations sur les titans. Qui était le troisième ? »  Eren affiche un air inquiet à l’évocation d’Hanji, le pauvre garçon, elle doit le faire passer par tous les enfers avec ses expériences.

« Livaï, le Caporal. »

« Vraiment ? Il est venu avec le Commandant ? Je savais qu’une escouade devait accompagner le chargement et le Commandant mais je savais pas que c’était le Caporal ! » Et maintenant il devient tout excité. Je ne le comprends plus.

« T’excite pas trop, des trois c’est certainement celui qui est le plus à craindre. J’ai bien cru qu’il allait m’assassiner sur place. » J’en ait toujours des frissons. Sa présence me rappelle celle de mes compagnons Assassins. Ils passent totalement inaperçus aux yeux d’une personne banale, de vrais fantomes. Néanmoins lorsqu’il s’agit d’un autre membre une partie de nous sent que quelque chose ne vas pas, que l’on est pas vraiment seuls et que quelqu’un nous observe –ou nous traque-. Ce n’est pas donné à tout le monde de passer presque totalement inaperçu, de camoufler sa présence.

« Si vous êtes des ennemis oui, mais sinon, c’est un super soldat ! C’est pas le Soldat le plus fort de l’humanité pour rien ! Il ne ferait jamais de mal à qui ne le mérite pas. »

« Le Soldat le plus fort de l’humanité ? Vraiment ? Il est si fort que ça ? Et puis c’est quoi ce surnom, il pouvait pas trouver plus long ? Franchement, ça frise le ridicule. Et l’arrogance. Oui c’est complètement arrogant. » Sa remarque m’apporte un sourire en coin, il m’en fait pouffer de rire. Au moins je pense à autre chose que l’échec et mes pertes.

« C’est les soldats qui le surnomment comme ça, et la population ! Il est aussi fort qu’un bataillon entier ! Et c’est-- »

« Ahah ! Attends ! Un bataillon ? Tu te fous de moi ? Comment un seul soldat pourrait valoir près de mille combattants ? » Au moins il me fait rire. Il est beaucoup trop innocent pour posséder un tel titan. Ou même être soldat. Je commence à avoir des doutes, je suis sûre qu’ils l’ont enfermé là en bas pour ne plus l’entendre admirer le beau Caporal.

Les Cadets idolâtrent toujours l’un de leurs supérieurs, inconsciemment ils se fixent un idéal à atteindre. Les jeunes Assassins se comportaient de la même manière. Les Suprêmes étaient complètement vénérés. J’étais vénérée, non pas que cela me plaisait. Je ne suis pas fane de la foule, et encore moins de ces gamins qui pensent que ôter des vies est une vocation.

« C’est vrai ! Je l’ai vu combattre, il élimine les titans plus vite que n’importe qui ! Et il a réussi à mettre le titan féminin hors d’état ! »

« C’est lui qui l’a vaincue alors ? Elle n’était surement pas en forme à ce moment-là. » Je reste dubitative, le titan féminin est plus puissant qu’il n’y parait. Son apparence peut paraitre fragile mais ses compétences au combat sont dévastatrices. Sans parler de la rigidification de sa peau. Impossible de la trancher.

« J’ai pas battu cette garce. » Une voix monotone et glaciale. Une petite silhouette tapie dans l’ombre. Merde, il est là depuis longtemps ? Eren m’a trop distraite, je l’aurais détecté sinon !

« Caporal ! » Eren l’enjoué, le retour. Il se lève même pour faire un salut militaire, le poing sur le cœur.

« T’es pas censé discuter Jaeger. Quat’zieux t’as pas assez épuisé ? »  Au moins je sais qu’il parle sèchement à tout le monde. Moi qui pensait que c’était ma tête qui ne lui revenait pas. Finalement je suis pas si mauvaise que ça quand je parle.

« Je suis prêt Caporal ! Vous êtes venus m’emmener au laboratoire ? » Et en plus il est enthousiaste pour aller subir toutes sortes d’injections. Et des aiguilles. Brr !! Ça me donne des frissons ! Il doit avoir oublié de quoi Hanji est capable. Il y a quelques minutes encore il se serait caché sous sa couverture.

« Ton cul reste dans cette cellule morveux. C’est elle que je suis venu chercher, Erwin a pris sa décision. » Regard d’acier me fixe des yeux et ouvre la porte de ma cellule, pas de menottes. Je ne me réjouis pas trop vite, après tout il a toujours son équipement tridimensionnel. Assez ingénieux il faut l’avouer, bien qu’Eren était incapable d’entrer trop dans les détails.

Livaï est légèrement plus grand que moi. Est-ce que quelqu’un sur cette maudite terre va un jour lever les yeux vers moi, hein ?! Il s’approche de moi, beaucoup trop proche. Est-ce que c’est vraiment nécessaire ? Pas qu’il sente mauvais, c’est tout le contraire même, je pourrais passer pour une folle à me coller à son cou juste pour sentir son odeur. Mais j’ai du mal avec le contact humain, quand j’approche quelqu’un c’est généralement pour le poignarder en plein cœur ou lui trancher la gorge. Pas question que je détourne le regard, même si j’en meurt d’envie. Il ne gagnera pas.

« Tu tentes quoi que ce soit, et je te butte. » Je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage, une odeur de thé noir m’assaille le visage. Si je sens son odeur, il sent la mienne. J’espère bien ne pas avoir mauvaise haleine !

Il reste stoïque, c’est à se demander si c’est lui qui vient de me menacer. Ou m’avertir. Oui, c’était plutôt un avertissement. « Ce ne serais pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour tenter quelque chose. Surtout avec Eren à côté.  **Caporal**. » Je crois bien que mon air insolent l’a surpris. Mon stock de courage arrive à sa fin, je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Je suis timide moi !

« Tch. » Il se penche vers moi. Bien qu’il n’ait pas vraiment besoin de se pencher, nous faisons presque la même taille. C’est surtout le fait qu’il se rapproche qui me perturbe. Quelques centimètres. Mon dieu, je vais m’évanouir. Il est obligé de continuer à me fixer ? Je me sens rapetisser à chaque centimètre qui le rapproche de moi.

« Q-Quoi ? » Et voilà, timidité de retour. Et ce vieux tic linguistique qui revient, c’est plus fort que moi, fixez-moi du regard et vous aurez le droit à un _Quoi ?_ généralement agressif. La situation me rend plutôt docile cette fois ci, timidité et bégaiement : comment perdre toute crédibilité. Je sens le sang me monter au visage, pourvu que je ne rougisse pas ! Je suis plus forte que ça ! Maintenant il va savoir que je suis incapable de rester neutre devant lui –surtout à distance réduite-.

Étonnamment je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens, un gris qui tend vers le bleu. Il est hypnotique. Ses yeux s’accordent avec sa personne, comme s’il n’était pas assez beau. Ses cheveux frôlent mon visage, il sent bon en plus. Non, je ne suis pas bizarre. En plus ils ont l’air doux. J’ai l’impression qu’il va fermer les yeux, ses cils –si longs- semblent vouloir frôler ses pommettes. Est-ce qu’il va-- ?

Nos yeux ne se séparent que lorsqu’il approche sa bouche de mon oreille, son souffle chaud. Il me fait frissonner. « En avant. »

Et toute l’atmosphère s’écoule. Livaï me tire d’un coup sec par le bras pour me faire marcher devant lui, tout en maintenant une prise ferme sur mon biceps. Je ne réalise que maintenant que j’ai les poings serrés, les ongles enfoncés dans la paume de mes mains. Eren nous regarde nous éloigner depuis les barreaux de sa cellule, bouche bée. Ugh. Il est déçu lui aussi ?

****

Ce n’est qu’en arrivant devant ce qui s’apparente être le bureau du Commandant que je sors de ma torpeur. Franchement, qu’est ce qui lui a pris ? Et qu’est ce qui m’a pris ? Quiconque m’aurait autant approchée aurait fini au sol, et _non intact_.

Peter sort du bureau au même moment, accompagné d’un type que je ne connais pas, les cheveux blonds qui lui encadrent le visage et une barbichette. Plutôt grand également. Il s’arrête à côté de nous, et se penche vers moi. Encore, deux fois dans la même journée -matinée même-. Et il me renifle. Sérieusement ?! « Hmm. » Il hoche la tête et s’éloigne, souriant à lui-même. Peter marche à ses côtés, et sans menottes.

Je n’ose rien dire, et regard d’acier ne dit rien. Quel bavard cet homme. Si c’est pour me lancer un nouveau _En avant_ , alors je me contenterais de son silence. Je n’ai pas envie d’entendre sa jolie voix –bien que virile- dans l’immédiat. Il ouvre la porte sans frapper et me fait entrer, une prise toujours ferme sur mon bras. Erwin est assis derrière son bureau, accoudé à sa chaise. « Ah Livaï, juste à temps. Asseyez-vous. »

Super, il joue les gardes du corps pour le Commandant ? Je suis si terrifiante ? Je m’assois sur l’une des deux chaises placées en face du bureau de Smith, regard d’acier s’adosse sur le mur à ma gauche, les jambes et les bras croisés. Maintenant que j’y pense, il a l’air sacrément musclé. Ni trop, ni trop peu, le juste milieu. Merde, concentre-toi ! Ça suffit ! Et en plus il épie le moindre de mes faits et gestes, j’espère qu’il n’a pas remarqué mes regards insistants. Pas de contact visuel, c’est déjà ça, il me déstabilise beaucoup trop pour un type que je viens de rencontrer.

« Je voulais vous voir, vous et votre frère séparément. J’ai une offre pour vous. » Séparément ? Il veut nous interroger encore une fois mais individuellement ? Pourvu que Peter n’ait pas lâché une information délicate ! Au moins je suis totalement focalisée sur Smith maintenant.

« Une offre ? » Il attise ma curiosité.

« Vous avez des connaissances sur les titans, ces primordiaux. Et vous connaissez les Mahr, ça pourrait nous être utile. En plus de cela, vous avez des compétences militaires non négligeables, elles pourraient être utiles. »

« Vous voulez que j’assassine quelqu’un ? Parce que franchement, entre tuer des humains et éliminer des titans il y a une différence. » Un humain c’est simple, il suffit de ne pas éveiller son attention, rester discret et agir rapidement. Un titan, ça flaire un humain à des kilomètres, ils sont voués à tuer, c’est leur seule préoccupation. Je ne suis pas du tout de taille, à moins que je ne sois entrainée avec leur équipement. Je ne me vois pas du tout me balancer dans les airs au bout de ces câbles.

« Vos capacités d’assassinat peuvent nous être utiles, mais je pensais surtout à ce que vous seriez capable de faire avec l’équipement tridimensionnel. » J’avais bien vu alors. Il veut vraiment me voir pendouiller la tête à l’envers au bout de deux misérables câbles.

« C’est ce que vous avez proposé à Peter? » Erwin émet un sourire en coin.

« Peter s’avère être un combattant, il a à cœur de venger ses camarades et son frère. Pour ce faire, il faudra éliminer les titans se trouvant à l’extérieur de l’enceinte du mur mais également ceux qui s’infiltrent. Les détenteurs. Nos soldats ne sont pas entrainés à tuer des humains ou des titans intelligents, les pertes sont déjà bien trop importantes lors d’expéditions, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de soldats face aux primordiaux. Vous connaissez leurs caractéristiques, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Je veux que vous soyez capable de les combattre lorsqu’ils nous attaquent, mais je veux aussi exploiter vos talents. Les éliminer avant qu’ils ne se transforment et deviennent ingérables. »

« Vous savez, il parait qu’il faut un bon équilibre pour maitriser cet équipement. Et mon équilibre est pour le moins chaotique. »

« Vous serez entrainée. Par les meilleurs. »

« Le talent de l’entraineur ne définit pas le niveau de compétence que peut atteindre son élève. Et d’ailleurs, c’est comme ça que vous motivez vos troupes ? »

« Non, c’est comme ça que je m’assure qu’une potentielle recrue atteigne le sommet de son art en un temps record. Alors, quelle est votre décision ? »

« Le sommet risque de ne pas être bien élevé, estimez-vous heureux si je suis capable de voler sur deux mètres –hors chutes-. Mais j’ai des conditions. Vous avez autant besoin de moi que j’ai besoin de vous après tout, pas vrai ? » Autant en tirer mon épingle du jeu. Si je dois passer par un nouvel entrainement intensif et une myriade d’ecchymoses, je préfère en tirer quelque chose.

« C’est étonnant, votre frère et vous faisiez partie de la même organisation et pourtant vous vous comportez totalement différemment. »

« Je suis une Assassin, on élimine des cibles. Pour atteindre notre objectif il arrive que nous devions nous salir les mains, les négociations je les connais. Parce que c’est bien ce que nous faisons Commandant, nous négocions ? Ce n’est pas une offre, c’est un échange. Une place dans votre bataillon contre mes talents. Pour faire court, ma vie contre un combat. »

« Vous m’avez démasqué. Je souhaitais simplement rendre les choses plus agréables, sans la pression qu’imposerai-- »

« Je ne veux pas que mon frère se trouve à combattre dans une situation où le risque de mort est critique. Et si je dois être amenée à assassiner quelqu’un, ça sera uniquement si j’accepte. Je ne tue pas d’innocents, je veux des preuves de culpabilité. Et j’assassine à ma façon, où je veux et quand je veux, pas de plan préétabli. C’est mes conditions. »

Erwin ne bronche pas, toujours confortablement installé. Son regard dévie vers le Caporal, toujours adossé sur le mur, stoïque. Un contact visuel s’établi entre eux avant qu’ils ne me fixent à nouveau. Regard d’acier ne m’a pas lâchée des yeux depuis que l’on est entré dans ce bureau, il me déstabilise.

« Dans ce cas, nous avons un accord. Bienvenue dans le bataillon d’exploration ! » Le Commandant se veut un peu plus enjoué, moi je me demande dans quoi je me suis lancée. Mon nouveau combat se concrétise. Tuer des titans, éliminer la menace. Sans solution efficace, ce combat sera éternel. Les Mahr infectant de nouveaux Eldiens avec le sérum, les Primordiaux attaquant sans relâche les murs. Mais c’est un nouveau départ, et j’ai saisi ma chance.


	5. Souffrances

« Putain ! Merde ! » Oui j’ai un vocabulaire très développé, et pour le moins fleuri. L’entrainement a commencé dès le lendemain de l’offre d’Erwin. Et quelle a été ma joie quand j’ai découvert nos sublimes entraineurs !

Le Limier, la Folle, et Regard d’acier. Un Trio qui tue. Dans le sens le plus direct du terme.

Le Limier, surnom gentiment délivré après être passé au scan odorant avant d’entrer dans le bureau d’Erwin s’appelle en réalité Mike. Je ne saurais dire son nom de famille, bien trop compliqué. Il a été le premier à nous entrainer, Peter et moi. Mon frère s’avère étonnamment doué avec l’équilibre que requiert l’équipement, et a pu passer en vitesse sur le niveau 2 : le vrai équipement tridimendisionnel alias 3DMG.

La Folle, c’est-à-dire la bien aimée Hanji a alors pris le relais, essayant désespérément de me faire tenir en équilibre. Ahah. J’avais bien dit que mon équilibre était chaotique, c’est en chutant que j’apprends. Mais là j’en ait assez. Hormis inspecter le sol en profondeur c’est la seule chose que j’apprends à faire.

« Tu comptes bouffer la terre encore longtemps ? Si t’es aussi douée pour assassiner que pour tenir debout c’est pas étonnant que vous aillez échoué. » Et Livaï. Apparemment le meilleur quand on en vient à tuer des titans et virevolter avec le 3DMG, il s’avère qu’il ne soit pas bien plus capable de m’apprendre à gérer le 3DMG.

« C’est ridicule, tout ça ne mène à rien ! » J’en ai marre, plus de deux semaines que jour après jour, je me retrouve à chuter à peine deux secondes après que je sois suspendue sur cette fabuleuse invention –certainement une invention d’Hanji.

« Tsk. Tu peux même pas tenir en équilibre, croit pas être capable de survivre avec le 3DMG. Recommence, et ferme là. J’ai mieux à faire que m’occuper d’une morveuse comme toi. » Les câbles relâchés gracieusement par regard d’acier, je peux me remettre debout. Il n’a pas l’air le moins du monde intéressé par les progrès que je pourrais faire ou mon évolution. La jambe appuyée sur le levier permettant le relâchement des câbles, c’est à peine s’il me regarde. Non, il surveille les Cadets –punis- qui courent depuis déjà plus d’une heure.

« Parfait alors. J’avais prévenu Erwin de mon incapacité à tenir en équilibre, on peut arrêter maintenant ? » Je l’ai dit, mon équilibre est aussi aiguisé que mon sens du contact humain. Je me doute déjà de la réponse du Caporal, quelque chose du genre  _Je ne daigne même pas te répondre et te resuspends avant même que tu ne sois prête_. Chez lui les actions parlent bien plus que les mots.

« Hey les morveux ! Courez plus vite que ça où j’augmente votre sanction ! » Le pauvre Armin –un garçon bien sympathique- semble au bord de l’évanouissement. Pour une personne d’un si faible gabarit je me serais attendue à un abandon bien plus tôt, il est déterminé. Mais pas autant qu’Eren, il est aussi déterminé que ses yeux sont verts. Oui, je suis toujours jalouse.

Je suis sortie de ma rêverie par une traction soudaine sur mes hanches et les sangles constituant le harnais du 3DMG. Je suis de nouveau suspendue, mais pas pour bien longtemps. Pendant une seconde j’ai l’impression de défier la gravité avant de soudainement sentir tout mon poids baller vers la gauche –entrainant une chute immédiate, tête la première au sol.

Oui, il a bien osé me suspendre, à nouveau, sans me prévenir. Et sans me répondre. M’énerver demande beaucoup de temps, et même si je suis sur les nerfs, il en faut encore plus pour briser mon self-control. Mais là je suis énervée et en plus de cela, fatiguée, et sérieusement agacée.

« C’est à se demander comment quelqu’un comme toi a pu survivre au-delà des murs. Certainement ton frère qui a fait tout le boulot. À moins que ce que t’as raconté ne soit qu’un putain de mensonge. » Il a au moins la courtoisie de relâcher les câbles. Le pied appuyé sur le levier, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il me regarde de haut. Pauvre petit, ça doit bien être le seul moyen pour lui d’être plus grand qu’une autre personne !

Inconsciemment j’émet un grognement. Je contiens mes paroles, il est responsable de mon entrainement, plus je l’agace et plus il sera intolérant envers moi –bien qu’il soit déjà foutrement sévère, strict, critique et mauvais.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est, tu te prends pour un chien ? A ras le sol, à grogner… » Bon sang, comment j’ai pu en arriver là ? Je serre les dents, et tente de ne pas laisser paraitre une façade trop agressive. Bien tenté, mais mon regard haineux doit faire passer le message : Ta gueule.

« T’as menti pas vrai ? T’as jamais été un Assassin, plutôt une pauvre mendiante dégoutante. » Ugh. Je pourrais le tuer sans qu’il ne me voit venir, et par de nombreux moyens. C’est un accroc du thé, le poison fonctionnerais très bien, camouflé par l’odeur. C’est un vrai maniaque, utiliser son matériel de nettoyage comme distraction peut être efficace pour une attaque silencieuse. Il ne dort pas beaucoup, si les cernes qui trainent sous ses beaux yeux n’en sont pas la preuve… Malgré cela il passe une majeure partie de son temps dans son bureau, à faire de la paperasse. Des horaires et des trajets fixes, c’est une porte grande ouverte pour un Assassin.

« Vous savez, **Caporal** , mettre en doute les capacités de quelqu’un d’entrainé pour tuer n’est pas l’idée la plus ingénieuse qui soit. » Je me relève, les membres engourdis, et cette fois ci je suis prête pour une quelconque suspension surprise. J’ai au moins le plaisir de ramener mon regard à sa hauteur. Une fille étalée au sol, couverte de terre, qui vous regarde par en dessous n’a rien de sérieux, surtout quand on est Caporal, et avec un foutu égo. J’avais au moins une belle vue depuis le sol, il a les cuisses musclées, et son pantalon est bien aju--- Ugh ! Concentration !

« Menacer un supérieur non plus, morveuse. » Je crois bien avoir touché un nerf, son air stoïque semble légèrement effacé. Autant que cela puisse être possible tout du moins, son regard est juste encore plus tranchant.

« Vous n’êtes pas mon supérieur, je ne fais pas partie de l’armée. En fait, vous êtes juste censé m’apprendre à gérer le 3DMG, alors au maximum vous seriez mon professeur. Rien d’autre. » Je me retiens de sourire en coin, mais mes sourcils froncés peinent à maintenir un air neutre.

Oups. Je crois que je le pousse un peu trop à bout. Il se rapproche de moi –un air de déjà vu-, le regard meurtrier. Il n’y a rien de tendre, à vrai dire j’ai même l’impression qu’il va essayer de me tuer cette fois ci. « Tu n’es rien non plus, ni soldat, ni Eldien. Tu n’étais plus rien en dehors de nos murs, et à l’intérieur tu n’es plus qu’un instrument. »

C’est vexant. Mais il se trompe. Je suis devenue une Assassin, voir les militaires désespérément chercher le bourreau d’un homme protégé par le système me remplissait de joie. Savoir que j’avais apporté la paix aux déchus et sauvé des vies, même si mon existence restait inconnue, suffisait à me rendre heureuse, ou tout du moins à satisfaire mon esprit.

« Je suis bien plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Les actions menées par le Confrérie ont déjà sauvé vos fesses plus d’une fois. Sans nous, votre île aurait été ravagée il y a des années. Vous ne seriez rien de plus qu’un cadavre, oublié parmi tant d’autres. »

Est-ce que gravir les échelons conduit irrévocablement à un comportement arrogant et supérieur ? Oui, Peter et moi sommes des étrangers pour leur peuple, ils ne savaient même pas qu’il y avait d’autres êtres humains au-delà de leurs murailles. Malgré cela, je ne vois pas ce que lui apporte un tel comportement, les autres membres du bataillon sont aimables –qu’ils sachent ou non notre véritable identité- alors pourquoi doit-il être si irrespectueux ? C’est parce que je suis naze au 3DMG ?

« Oh mais je ne doute pas des capacités de cette Confrérie, mais toi par contre, t’es rien de plus qu’une gamine arrogante en besoin désespéré d’attention. T’as peut-être tué quelques gras du bide en les prenant par surprise mais tu tiendrais pas en combat rapproché, à armes égales. » Son regard se veut presque malsain, il est tranchant et provocateur. Il ne doute pas de son talent, et il m’a déjà jaugée, d’après lui je suis nulle. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, lui plus que quiconque doit en connaitre le sens. Après tout, un petit homme est souvent pris à la légère lors de combats, mais leur différence les pousse souvent à devenir encore plus forts que ce qui est demandé à une personne ordinaire, parfaitement dans la moyenne.

« Vous croyez ? C’est drôle, je vous pensais le plus à même de me sonder, mais il semblerait que vous soyez celui qui me comprenne le moins bien. C’est pas faute de contact, depuis le temps que vous êtes censé m’apprendre à gérer le 3DMG-- » Sa main droite me saisit le cou. Il a la peau chaude, avec une peau si claire je m’attendais à des mains frigorifiées. Par reflexe mes deux mains se saisissent de son poignet, tentant de le faire lâcher prise. Malgré la situation il reste nonchalant, la main gauche toujours dans sa poche, comme si de rien n’était. Il me coupe la respiration pourtant.

Son visage est encore plus proche, quelques centimètres tout au plus. Ça me semble terriblement familier, sauf que cette fois ci, c’est moins bien plaisant. « Tu joues avec la mauvaise personne, morveuse. T’es rien de plus qu’une gêne pour moi, et ton incompétence au 3DMG ne fait qu’appuyer mon avis : tu n’es rien. Quel genre d’Assassin se laisserait-- »

Il n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la tranche de main droite le frappe de plein fouet dans la gorge, assez fort pour lui couper le souffle et le détacher de moi. Il fait quelques pas en arrière, une légère toux, et cette fois ci, les deux mains sorties de ses poches ! Le regard noir, il semble prêt à me tailler en pièces.

Je profite de son moment de replis pour reprendre mon souffle et défaire le harnais me retenant à la machine. « Je vous ai dit que vous ne me connaissiez pas. »

On dirait bien que l’entrainement au 3DMG est terminé pour aujourd’hui, et que l’on va passer au combat au corps à corps. Je suis plutôt rouillée depuis la Grande Descente, je n’ai pas vraiment eu l’occasion d’affronter quelqu’un. « Tch. Très bien, morveuse. Essaie de ne pas finir au sol trop rapidement. »

Il se met en position de combat, les coudes près du corps, les poings sous le menton, et de profil, côté droit en avant. Regard d’acier a l’air très serein, aucun muscle crispé. Je risque de prendre des coups, c’est même presque certain. Je fais de même, de profil, côté droit en avant. Je suis gauchère, un avantage en combat, la majorité de la population est droitière, alors quand on est gaucher, ça peut être un bon atout pour placer un coup critique. En me plaçant côté droit en avant je prends une position de droitier, tromper l’ennemi est essentiel, et cela dès le début d’un combat. C’est avant d’échanger les premiers coups que l’on capte le maximum d’informations sur son opposant.

Je garde mes bras le long de mon corps, le dos légèrement vouté. Une position atypique, mais pour des coups rapides et précis, et en voulant privilégier les parades à l’esquive c’est la meilleure tactique. Une position défensive est trop prévisible, et basculer sur une attaque à tendance à déséquilibrer.

Je le laisse attaquer le premier, je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, mais il est certain qu’il a un bon niveau. Après tout, on ne devient pas Caporal en étant médiocre. Il balance son poing droit, direction mon visage, je remarque que ses pieds restent ancrés au sol ; il ne veut pas me toucher avec son poing. Il s’attends à ce que je pare son poing pour qu’il me déstabilise d’un coup de pied. J’entre dans son jeu, ma main droite attrape son poignet droit. Il en profite pour me lancer un coup de pied gauche qui se veut inattendu, en direction de mon genou droit. Je tire son bras vers moi, le déstabilise, ce qui le pousse à reposer son pied au sol.

Et j’attaque. Mon poing gauche part en direction de sa mâchoire. Quel dommage, un si beau visage. Je suis presque étonnée d’atteindre ma cible. Je ne lâche pas ma prise sur son bras pour autant, l’élan l’a poussé à pivoter légèrement sur sa gauche. Je maintiens son bras droit dans son dos et le pousse à genoux avec ma jambe droite. Mon bras gauche prend possession de son cou, sa tête callée sur mon épaule gauche. C’est généralement à ce moment-là que je laisse glisser mon bras pour trancher la gorge de ma cible, ma lame confortablement installée le long de mon avant-bras.

Comme moi juste avant, sa main gauche tient mon avant-bras, limitant la pression que je peux exercer sur sa gorge. Ce contact me sort de mon état de combat, et je remarque que les Cadets ont arrêté de courir. Ils sont regroupés autour de nous, à nous observer mi- apeurés, mi- admiratifs. Ça doit être la première fois qu’ils voient leur Caporal à genoux. Je sens qu’il cherche à se dégager, en tirant sur mon avant-bras gauche et voulant me faire basculer sur son épaule. C’est classique, mais ma prise est assurée, ma jambe droite toujours emmêlée sur la sienne, moi à cheval sur sa cuisse gauche. Il ne peut pas se dégager, en me faisant baller sur le côté ou le dos il ne ferait que me permettre de resserrer ma prise sur sa gorge.

« Une chance que je ne sois pas votre ennemie, hein ? » Si proche de lui je l’entends grogner, un son profond qui fait vibrer son torse et raisonne dans ma poitrine. Il semblerait que le seul moyen pour moi de me rapprocher des hommes c’est en tentant de les tuer, ou quand eux tentent de me tuer. C’est bien triste.

« Caporal ? » Eren est le seul à avoir le courage de dire quelque chose, ses camarades sont toujours à ses côtés, en sueur et le souffle coupé des tours de piste qu’ils viennent d’effectuer.

« C’est quoi cet attroupement ?! Si vous n’avez rien d’autre à faire vous pouvez venir m’aider avec mes expériences Soldats ! » C’est indéniablement Hanji, mais d’où elle sort ? Je la croyais dans son laboratoire… Les Cadets se séparent et laissent passer leur supérieure, dont les yeux semblent sortir de leurs orbites au moment où ils tombent sur moi –et le Caporal-.

« Ahah ! Laissez-moi deviner ! Shorty a cru avoir le dessus sur le p’tit Colibri ! » Ouais, Colibri… Hanji sort des surnoms de nulle part, au moins ce n’est pas aussi dégradant et critique physiquement que pour regard d’acier. « Eh bien ! Ça va marquer des générations ça, le super soldat à genoux devant une femme ! J’espère que la prochaine fois ça sera pour une demande en mariage ! »

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, inconsciemment ma prise sur Livaï se resserre, les réflexes ont la vie dure. « Lâche moi, morveuse ! » Je ne pense pas qu’il soit nécessaire d’espérer un _s’il te plait_ , alors prudemment je relâche la bête. Je démêle ma jambe, et simultanément lâche ma prise sur son cou et repousse le bras maintenu dans son dos, le poussant à basculer en avant et me permettant de me relever.

Il risque de m’en vouloir de l’avoir poussé tête la première dans la poussière, mais après tous ses mots doux et ses moqueries sur ma face recouverte de terre c’est de bonne guerre. Et je voulais m’éloigner de lui au plus vite, j’appréhende déjà sa vengeance.

« Comment j’ai pu rater ça ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir qu’ils s’affrontaient en duel ! » Hanji réprimande les Cadets, qui semblent enfin réagir.

« Ça s’est passé trop vite, Madame ! Pas plus de deux minutes ! » Eren semble être le seul à oser parler franchement à Hanji.

« Retournez courir, morveux ! Ça fera dix tours de plus pour vous être arrêtés ! » Le Caporal a l’air bien en colère, même penché en avant pour dépoussiérer son pantalon –bon sang, quel fessier !- son regard est meurtrier. Il en faut pas plus pour que les Cadets reprennent leur course, exténués mais déterminés à échapper au Caporal et sa colère.

« T’es trop dur avec eux Shorty ! C’est toujours bien de leur faire une démonstration, c’est dommage que j’ai loupé ça ! » Hanji a toujours l’air aussi surexcitée, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Finalement ses lunettes empêchent leur évasion.

« Si t’as rien d’autre à foutre Quat’zieux, t’as qu’à t’occuper d’elle. J’ai plus important à faire. » Livaï s’en va sans un regard en arrière –et sans le moindre regard vers moi-, la démarche assurée et à grands pas. On ne dirait pas qu’il vient de se faire mettre au tapis par une fille inutile et incompétente. J’ai l’impression d’avoir tout raté, encore une personne qui me déteste dans ce monde.

« C’est la première fois que quelqu’un le bat au corps à corps en 1 contre 1 ! J’arrive pas à croire que j’ai loupé ça ! Tu ne m’as pas dit que tu étais si douée p’tit Colibri ! » Maintenant que regard d’acier est parti et que les cadets sont repartis courir, toute l’attention d’Hanji se reporte sur moi. Au secours.

Hanji c’est avérée être une personne à qui on s’ouvre assez facilement, et mon exact opposé. Elle n’a pas peur de parler aux gens, de dire ce qu’elle pense, et montre toutes ses émotions sans la moindre crainte. Au travers des entrainements et des séances d’information sur les Titans pour ma part, et sur les Mahr et les Primordiaux de son côté, on est devenues incroyablement proches, presque amies.

« C’était pas prévu, il m’a poussée à bout, j’ai craqué. » Il a essayé de m’étrangler, ou de me faire peur tout du moins. Ça a été la goutte de trop, deux semaines que je supporte ses remarques, il ne m’en a pas fallu plus.

« Craqué pour lui, hein ? » Hanji agite ses sourcils d’un air limite aguicheur, alors que je la regarde les yeux exorbités. Non en fait je ne la regarde même plus, mes yeux ont tendance à exprimer mes pensées les plus cachées, je peux rester de marbre mais un seul regard et tout est dit. Elle ne doit pas savoir. Pas savoir que Livaï semble susciter mon intérêt et que je n’ai aucun contrôle sur moi-même.

« Q-Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?! » J’ai peut-être eu des regards insistants, mais à ce point-là ? Est-ce que je manque tant que ça de subtilité ?

« Oh aller ! T’en pince pour Shorty ! Il est un peu trop petit et grincheux pour moi, mais je suis sûre que vous feriez un couple parfait tous les deux ! Et puis tu peux le maitriser, la preuve ! Ah ah ! » Si je n’étais pas rouge, là je le suis.

« Mais tais-toi ! Tu dis n’importe quoi ! En plus il me déteste ! »

« Tiens tu passes sur la défensive ? C’est que j’ai raison alors ! Oh des bébés Shorty-Colibiri ! Ils seront tellement puissants et adorables ! J’ai si hâte de devenir Tata ! » Elle est sérieuse ? Si je ne la connaissais pas je la prendrais surement pour une échappée d’asile…

« La ferme ! » Je me sens proche de l’explosion, Hanji qui sait que je craque sur lui et c’est ma mort assurée. « T’es censée prendre la relève pour mon entrainement je te signale ! Qu’est-ce que tu attends ?! »

« J’attends ta confession voyons ! Je peux même t’aider à séduire ce grincheux p’tit homme ! » S’il était là elle ne le dirait surement pas deux fois, mais il est parti. Certainement pour se décrasser et laver ses vêtements dans des litres d’eau de javel et de lessive. Ce type à un sérieux problème avec la propreté.

« Il n’y a personne à séduire vu qu’il n’y a personne qui m’intéresse, et même si c’était le cas il est évident que ce n’est pas réciproque. » Faire face à la réalité, et étouffer ses sentiments naissants dès leur émergence. C’est le meilleur moyen pour éviter toute déception ultérieure. Mon visage se ferme, et je reprends un semblant de reprise sur moi-même, enfin remise de mon assaut sur le Caporal.

Mon amie se défait de son air humoristique et semble capter le sérieux dans ma voix. Oui c’est clair, c’est une amie, une amie folle et obsédée par les titans, mais une amie tout de même. Et puis, qui suis-je pour juger les autres ?

« Vous êtes tous les deux beaucoup trop fermés, _heureusement que je suis là._  » Je ne suis pas certaine d’avoir entendu la fin de sas phrase, mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de la faire répéter. « Allez on y va ! Assez d’entrainement et de terre avalée pour aujourd’hui ! Tu vas m’aider avec mes expériences ! »

Sur ces belles paroles la scientifique retrouve son air enjoué et m’entraine par le bras sans me demander mon avis. Bien, j’échappe aux tourments de la machine de torture, mais me retrouver enfermée avec Hanji risque de s’avérer être une épreuve pour mon calme et le maintien d’un air neutre face aux questions que je sens déjà venir.


	6. La Douleur

Notre première chevauchée. Notre première excursion en terres titan, à cheval tout du moins. J’ai un sentiment mitigé, d’un côté j’ai l’impression de retrouver une liberté que j’avais perdue et d’un autre j’appréhende une attaque d’un titan. En plus j’ai mal au dos.

Mes ecchymoses ont guéri plutôt rapidement, même _trop rapidement_. Après l’altercation avec le fabuleux regard d’acier, Hanji a pris la relève dans les jours qui ont suivi. Et elle a réussi. Enfin, elle a abandonné la machine de torture pour directement entrer dans les choses sérieuses : le 3DMG. Après des chutes plus que prévisibles et des arbres vus sous tous leurs angles j’ai finalement réussi à parcourir les airs. Un exploit. Pour moi en tout cas.

Mike a alors pris la relève, Hanji devant apparemment reprendre des expérimentations urgentes sur Eren avant le retour dans l’enceinte des murs. Immanquablement j’ai donc dû m’entraîner en même temps que mon frère, lequel n’avait pas un regard pour moi. Entre lui et le Super soldat je commence à me demander si je n’ai pas un mauvais karma.

Quoiqu’il en soit, après une semaine d’entrainement au 3DMG et des silhouettes de simulation bien tailladées nous voici à cheval, en route vers un retour à la civilisation. N’étant pas vraiment des soldats capables de gérer pleinement le 3DMG et de tuer des titans nous sommes de nouveau au centre de la formation, avec le Commandant et le Caporal-chef. Il semblerait qu’Erwin aime avoir la machine à tuer qu’est Livaï à ses côtés.

Les fumigènes fusent et sont régulièrement tirés, je ne me souviens que brièvement de la signification de leur couleur ; vert pour une nouvelle direction, rouge pour un titan et noir pour un déviant. Peu importe, là tout de suite la seule chose qui me préoccupe c’est mon dos. J’ai l’impression qu’il va se briser en deux, et pourtant j’en ait fait des chutes. Et je me suis cassé bien des os.

J’aperçois enfin les murs à l’horizon, pas de quoi me réconforter. Les murs sont gigantesques, vu leur taille on les voit de loin et il faut encore plusieurs heures avant de les atteindre.

« Fumigènes rouges et noirs sur l’aile droite Commandant ! » Un soldat de la formation me sort de ma rêverie, son ton paniqué ne présageant rien de bon. Rouges et noirs ? C’est super, on est bien dans la galère. Finalement je suis plutôt contente de me trouver au centre de la formation avec le Commandant et regard d’acier…

Un soldat tire les fumigènes, faisant ainsi passer le message dans le reste de la formation. Erwin indique une nouvelle direction –vers la gauche-. « Restez sur vos gardes soldats ! Les déviants sont imprévisibles ! »

Des panaches de fumée rouges et noirs sont à nouveau tirés depuis la droite, bien que moins nombreux cette fois ci. Ça n’indique rien de bon. Je scrute l’horizon, cherchant désespérément à localiser le danger imminent et en approche. Les soldats, ou plutôt les Cadets ne semblent pas capables d’arrêter le déviant, ou les déviants. Bien que la formation et le système de communication mis en place par Erwin soit efficace, il n’indique pas le nombre d’ennemis.

« Erwin. » Regard d’acier prend la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la chevauchée, évidemment pour aller tuer des titans, quoi d’autre ?

D’un simple signe de tête le grand chef donne son accord, et Livaï détale au triple galop en direction des fumigènes. Le super soldat parti, il ne reste que le Commandant, dix soldats, Peter et moi. Les autres chefs d’escouade –dont Hanji et le Limier- sont répartis sur le reste de la formation.

« Si les titans parviennent jusqu’à nous, restez-en retrait. Vous n’êtes pas encore capables d’affronter un titan, encore moins un déviant. Compris ? » Le ton employé par Erwin ne laisse pas place à l’argumentation, pas que j’ai envie de le contredire, loin de là.

« Comp- » Je m’apprête à confirmer quand on me coupe la parole.

« ATTENTION ! » L’un des soldats hurle, et tout devient flou. Entre l’adrénaline qui s’empare de moi et l’effroi de me retrouver face à un tel monstre défiguré et inhumain, il n’en faut pas plus pour que je talonne mon cheval, _qu’il aille plus vite_.

Un soldat, puis deux, ils tombent tous au sol, démembrés et réduit en tas de viande méconnaissables. Ironiquement les ailes de la liberté qu’arborent leurs capes vertes continuent de flotter au vent, intactes sur des corps si brisés.

« Soldats ! Passez en 3DMG ! Peter et Y/N, rejoignez l’aile gauche ! Qu’Eren se tienne prêt ! » Même dans des situations désespérées le Commandant dégage une autorité et un charisme qui ne laisse pas de place pour la négociation. Les huit soldats restants attaquent le titan, un déviant, qui a réussi à rejoindre le centre de la formation. En voilà un qui a pu échapper aux lames acérées du Caporal-Chef. Pas si infaillible que ça, le petit.

Je m’oriente déjà vers l’aile gauche, le groupe d’Hanji et d’Eren. Mais Peter ne me suit pas. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? Il est passé en 3DMG, seul son cheval galope à mes côtés. Il croit avoir la moindre chance ?

Les assauts des soldats se poursuivent, ils touchent le titan mais aucun ne tranche réellement la cible : la nuque. Le sang est projeté, entre celui du titan et des soldats je ne fais même plus la différence. Tant de rouge, et pourtant je ne remarque même plus cette couleur. C’est comme se trouver sous un ciel de sang.

Pas question que je perde Peter. Pas question que le sang de ma famille soit à nouveau versé. Je fais demi-tour, plus que cinq soldats. Le Commandant continue ses assauts mais ne parviens pas à atteindre sa cible, le titan est trop rapide, et trop imprévisible. Il se débat et s’ébroue comme un cheval sauvage. Peter vole maladroitement, ses mouvements ne sont pas encore bien contrôlés et manquent de précision.

Je me mets debout sur ma selle, en équilibre précaire. Presque immédiatement la douleur percutante que je ressens dans mon dos me saisit, encore plus vive. À chaque foulée que prend mon cheval une nouvelle décharge se répercute en moi, mon souffle se coupe avant de ressortir saccadé. Je n’ai encore rien fait et je sens déjà mon cœur qui tambourine dans mes oreilles, assourdissant, plus encore que les rugissements du titan et les cris des soldats. La sueur perle sur mon front et sur mon visage, plus collante que le sang projeté à chaque coupure, à chaque vie brisée.

Mes grappins s’ancrent directement dans l’une des cuisses du titan, _un 15 mètres approximativement_. Le vent créé par le moulinement du 3DMG calme un instant mon coup de chaud, et je tranche directement le muscle. J’aurais préféré toucher un tendon mais je maitrise mal mon orientation.

Le titan fini par se trouver à quatre pattes, un peu moins rapide. En tout cas c’est ce que je pensais, il se propulse par la force de ses bras et de sa jambe intacte. Le risque d’être saisi en plein vol est réduit mais une attaque surprise ne reste pas moins possible.

Il ne reste plus que quatre soldats, en plus d’Erwin, Peter et moi-même. Contre un titan. Il est seul, est ce qu’ils sont vraiment si invincibles ? Ce n’est pas un primordial, sa forme est bien trop banale et il ne présente pas de signes d’intelligence, comme protéger sa nuque. Viser la nuque. Il ne faut qu’une attaque menée à bien pour le mettre hors d’état.

Pris d’un nouvel élan de folie le titan se déchaine encore plus, comme un animal acculé. Je tente un nouvel assaut, vers les coudes. Les quatre soldats se synchronisent pour toucher le point vital du déviant. Erwin prend pour cible l’autre coude semble-t-il, et Peter fonce droit vers l’autre cuisse. Le mettre à terre et le finir, inconsciemment on est plutôt bien coordonnés.

Le sang jaillit à nouveau, j’ai touché ma cible, une coupure propre en plein dans le coude. Un instant je me félicite d’avoir enfin pu atteindre une cible si précise et d’avoir pu couper aussi nettement. Le sang semble me bruler la peau, mêlé à ma sueur. Je ne comprends qu’en entendant de nouveaux hurlements, et des gargarismes tout droit sortis d’un cauchemar. Nous n’avons pas tous atteint notre cible.

Un corps se trouve à moitié déchiqueté dans la gueule du titan, Erwin est au sol –sonné-, les autres soldats ne sont nulle part pour être vus. Peter est dans la main du titan, le bras non touché par l’attaque qu’aurait dû lancer Erwin.

Je me sens figée, toujours harponnée au titan. J’ai envie de hurler, de distraire le déviant. Rien n’y fera. C’est un titan, et il a un repas en pleine main. Peter hurle, ou il jure, je ne l’entends pas. Mon cœur m’assourdit, il bat si fort. Et j’ai si mal. Mes gencives semblent envoyer une décharge jusqu’à l’arrière de mon crane, je serre les dents.

Non. Il ne mourra pas. Pas comme ça. Je relance mes grappins, plantés directement dans le dos du titan. Je peux l’avoir. Je vais l’avoir. Aller rapidement, trancher la nuque. Rien de bien compliqué en soit.

La vitesse fait battre le vent dans mes oreilles, m’isolant du reste. Et je fonce. Je suis prête à trancher. Et je coupe. Les grands yeux dénués de pitié me prennent par surprise. J’ai tranché, non ? Le sang est à nouveau projeté, une nouvelle coupure, profonde, décore le visage du titan.

Il s’est retourné avant que je n’ai atteint ma cible. Le gouffre que représente sa bouche semble être la seule chose que je puisse voir, une promesse de mort, un engloutissement. Le reste du corps du soldat tombe au sol, les ailes de la liberté toujours intactes. Encore. Je me sens comme narguée par leur symbolique. La liberté, entrevue un cours instant lors du vol permis par le 3DMG, avant que les titans ne rappellent la triste réalité et renvoient nos corps au sol.

La proximité de la mort ne m’a jamais terrifiée, mourir au fil de la lame est une mort propre et plus que prévisible pour un membre de la Confrérie. Mais un titan. Finir dévorée et réduite en charpie me terrifie désormais. Mes lames se sont brisées, je n’ai pas le temps de les changer et d’en sortir de nouvelles de leur fourreau.

Est-ce que Peter survivra ? Une mort inutile est la dernière chose que je veux, si je dois mourir que ce soit de manière significative, en emmenant un meurtrier avec moi dans les tréfonds de l’Enfer. Si seulement Eren avait été au centre de la formation, ce titan serait déjà hors d’état. Et comment Livaï a pu laisser un titan lui échapper ?

Je suis pleine d’amertume, et de regrets. Je n’ai pas vécu. Ma vie a été dédiée à traquer les criminels, à rendre le monde meilleur. Je n’ai pas profité de ce monde. Une cible éliminée, on me donnait un nouveau nom, un nouveau visage à effacer des mémoires.

Mon regard se porte dans les grands yeux du titan, soudainement éloigné du néant de sa bouche. Mes grappins se détachent finalement du déviant, arrachant de la chair de son dos par la même occasion, et je remarque finalement que nous chutons. Je me retrouve à rouler sur le visage du monstre, mes mains agrippant désespérément les poignées de mes sabres.

Perdue dans le tourbillon de ma chute je ne vois plus rien, je ne perçois plus rien. Je n’ai plus la force. J’ai si mal. Une larme m’échappe, piquante au milieu du sang et de la sueur qui parsèment mon visage. Les gâchettes ne répondent plus, et j’ai soudainement l’impression d’être encore plus sous le joug d’une malédiction.

J’atterris lourdement au sol, l’impact me forçant à lâcher mes sabres. Le peu de forces qui me restent me poussent à me mettre sur le dos. Et j’ai encore plus mal. Une pas si bonne idée finalement. Je peine à respirer. Et je n’ose même pas ouvrir les yeux.

Des bras me secouent, et ça ne fait qu’accentuer la douleur. J’ai envie de tuer celui qui fait ça. Je serre les dents et une plainte m’échappe. Une nouvelle larme. Je tente d’ouvrir les yeux. Et la seule chose que je perçois c’est la lumière aveuglante du soleil, fini le ciel rouge.

Je referme les yeux et presque immédiatement je me retrouve à nouveau malmenée. Secouée. Je grogne. J’ai mal. J’ai dû me casser quelque chose, et pas seulement une malheureuse côte. Non c’est bien pire. Ou alors je me suis perforé un poumon ?

Des mains se posent sur mes joues, et la chaleur qui s’en dégage me surprend. Elle me parait presque familière. Mon cœur m’assourdit, et me rappelle que je suis vivante. Comme si la douleur ne suffisait pas à me le rappeler.

Je tente d’ouvrir les yeux, à nouveau, pour satisfaire mon tourmenteur –qu’il me laisse enfin mourir-. Le soleil ne m’aveugle plus, caché par les silhouettes penchées sur moi. Ce n’est que des ombres noires, le contraste me dérangeant et obscurcissant ma vision.

« Mon…. Mon d-dos… » Parler m’essouffle encore plus. Est-ce que c’est vraiment la chute qui m’a mise dans cet état ? Ou bien la douleur bénigne que je traine depuis le début de la journée s’est muée en une douleur aussi écrasante ?

Je bats des paupières, mes yeux me piquent. Mon corps est lourd et le moindre geste semble éveiller une douleur encore plus fulgurante entre mes omoplates et dans la partie supérieure de ma colonne vertébrale.

Mon ouïe parait enfin se concentrer sur d’autres sons que mon cœur tambourinant, bien que toujours aussi assourdissant. Mais tout ne semble être qu’un brouhaha indiscernable.

Des yeux gris. Les silhouettes sombres sont bien plus claires désormais, mes yeux enfin accoutumés au contraste. Des cheveux d’ébène.

Évidemment. Le Caporal-Chef. Il ne manquera pas de me rappeler qu’une fois encore je me retrouve hors combat. 

 « …peux…ger ? » Il me parle. Je comprends rien. C’est à peine si je l’entends. Ses yeux m’obsèdent. Ils ne m’ont pas l’air si gris que ça, de si près on peut y déceler des teintes de bleu. Je ne vois que ça. Ses yeux. Il fronce les sourcils. Parfaitement dessinés, comme le reste de son corps. Et dire que des tonnes de femmes perdent leur temps à s’épiler et redessiner leurs sourcils, cet homme a un visage parfait sans même essayer.

« Hey ! …veuse ! » Une légère secousse et sa voix me recentre. Il me parle. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre ce qu’il dit.

« J’entends mal… » Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j’ai dit. Je ne m’entends qu’à peine, comme si j’avais les oreilles remplies d’eau. Et il hausse un sourcil parfait. Il a l’air de réfléchir. Il doit surement se demander s’il doit m’abandonner là ou m’achever. Il me déteste, pourquoi il perd son temps à tenter de me relever ?

Après tout, à qui je manquerais ? Tous mes amis sont morts, les Mahr n’ont laissé aucun membre de la Confrérie ayant participé à l’attaque en vie. Il ne reste que moi et Peter. Et mon frère me déteste. Est-ce qu’il me pleurera ? Ou me considère-t-il comme déjà morte ? Il persiste à croire que les choses auraient pu être largement différentes si je n’avais pas traqué ma cible jusqu’au bout. Peut-être qu’il a raison. Mais j’en doute, je ne suis qu’une Assassin, comment j’aurais pu faire la différence ? Un combattant de plus ou de moins n’aurait rien changé, l’armée Mahr nous avait déjà écrasés par son trop grand nombre.

Les yeux gris du Caporal me sortent de mes pensées, il continue de parler. Ses lèvres bougent mais ce n’est qu’un non-sens qui parvient à mes oreilles. Je fronce les sourcils, je le dévisage. Il va m’abandonner là. Il doit être convaincu que je divague, que je suis déjà morte.

Tout à coup ses traits se détendent, et il arrête de parler. Un brouhaha m’écrase toujours les tympans, pourtant regard d’acier est immobile. Il y a d’autres personnes ? J’ai vu des silhouettes, mais mon regard ne parvient pas à se porter au-delà du regard hypnotique du Super soldat.

Il se penche vers moi. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? Je respire, il doit bien s’en rendre compte non ? On aurait l’impression de voir un cheval revenu d’une course. Je n’arrive plus à penser de manière cohérente, mon dos persiste à m’envoyer de vives décharges, et mon cerveau s’égare toutes les secondes. Je ne fais qu’être spectatrice, attendant le prochain évènement.

Je ne vois que ses yeux, et pourtant ils sortent de mon champ de vision lorsqu’il s’approche de mon oreille. Mes yeux sont à nouveau éblouis par le soleil, ce qui me force à fermer mes paupières, une nouvelle fois.

Mes sens s’éveillent, je sens ses cheveux qui frôlent mon visage, ses mains glissées le long de mon cou –me maintenant fermement en place-. Et son souffle contre mon oreille. Je n’entends que lui. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et son souffle semble être la seule chose que je peux percevoir. Rien que lui.

De nouvelles larmes m’échappent, je suis complètement dépassée. Je ne parviens plus à faire le point sur mon état d’esprit. Qu’est ce qui me fait pleurer au juste ? La douleur ? Ou bien la proximité de regard d’acier ? Il m’a déstabilisée dès le début, mais plus le temps passe et plus je suis perdue. Et les incidents n’améliorent pas la situation, sa proximité me donnait à la fois envie de fuir et de me rapprocher encore plus.

« Tu peux bouger ? » Sa voix est rauque et pourtant elle me réconforte. Je n’entends que lui, clair et limpide.

« Je… Je crois… » Maintenant que la résonance de mon cœur dans mes oreilles c’est muette je réalise que ma voix est bien plus fébrile que ce que je pensais. Malgré que le Caporal ait l’oreille proche de ma bouche je me demande s’il a pu m’entendre.

Je tente de bouger mes jambes, et elles bougent. Faiblement. Je ne tiendrais pas debout. Mais je ne me suis pas brisé la colonne vertébrale, c’est déjà ça. Ma main se lève et parvient à saisir le bras de Livaï. Il ne me repousse pas, et reste toujours parfaitement immobile.

Soudainement le sol se met à trembler, un vrombissement qui se rapproche de plus en plus de notre position. L’inquiétude me saisit, des titans ? Mon cœur se remet à battre –comme s’il c’était arrêté pendant tout ce temps-, mon souffle s’affole tant bien que mal malgré les saccades que je dégageais jusque-là, et l’emprise de ma main se resserre. Je ferme les yeux encore plus fort, je ne veux pas les voir. Je ne veux pas voir ces regards vides avant d’être dévorée vivante.

« Calme toi ! » Je ne l’entends pas. Le martèlement continue, plus fort, plus proche. On va tous mourir si l’on reste ici.

« Fuyez… Les titans… Laissez-moi… » Je sais qu’il m’a entendue. Sa présence se fait plus lointaine et pourtant il n’a pas bougé. Ses mains sont toujours aussi chaudes contre ma peau, et douces malgré les rugosités provoquées par une vie entière de soldat. Ses cheveux caressent mon visage, doux comme des plumes, si bien que l’on se demande si c’est réel. Son souffle me fait frissonner, dans l’attente de l’expiration suivante. Elle ne vient pas. 

La sensation d’un poids qui m’écrase me fait réagir, et j’ouvre les yeux. Regard d’acier. À nouveau je ne vois que lui. Il est sur moi. « Regarde-moi ! » Et je ne fais que ça. Ses yeux me happent toute entière. Ça me semble durer une éternité. Et le sol cesse de trembler. Moi, je cesse de lutter. Tout devient noir.


	7. Convalescence

Mon corps est lourd, et tellement douloureux. J’ai l’impression d’avoir fait une chute du haut d’un immeuble ou de m’être fait piétinée par un cheval furieux. Oh. Oui c’est presque le cas. L’odeur piquante de la propreté me parvient avant tout le reste.

« Oh doucement ! Bouge pas ! Essaie juste d’ouvrir les yeux ! » C’est la voix d’Hanji, comment je pourrais la confondre après tout ?

Je bats des paupières, mes yeux me piquent, à la fois à cause de la lumière aveuglante mais aussi par la fatigue. Les souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu. Le retour aux murs, les fumigènes, le titan. Ma chute. Livaï.

Je parviens enfin à ouvrir les yeux, faiblement et pour de courtes périodes. Je suis à l’infirmerie, entourée par d’autres blessés, dans de pires états que moi. Des corps mutilés.

« Tu vas être transférée dans la journée au centre d’entrainement du bataillon, je serais ton infirmière exclusive ! C’est pas génial ça ?! » Je ne prête pas tant attention que ça à ce que peut dire la scientifique, j’essaie de comprendre comment je suis arrivée là. Un instant je ne voyais que les yeux gris du Caporal –et tout le reste-, le suivant je me réveille dans une infirmerie. 

« T’as de sacrés hématomes, et des côtes cassées ! Mais rien de bien grave au-delà de ça ! Tu seras sur pieds en vitesse ! »

« Pe-Peter ? » Ma gorge est sèche, je me racle la gorge. On croirait un croassement de vieux corbeau. Hanji continue de bouger dans tous les sens, complètement hypnotisée par ses produits. « Peter ? I-Il… Il va bien ? » Ma voix est faible, mais Hanji me prête enfin attention.

« Ton frère ? En pleine forme ! Quelques égratignures mais rien de bien méchant pour son premier face-à-face ! » Je suis rassurée, hormis être maintenu dans l’emprise du titan je n’ai rien pu voir d’autre avant de me retrouver au sol.

« Tu t’es bien débrouillée tu sais ! Le Commandant n’était pas mécontent de ta performance face au déviant ! Même s’il était quand même agacé de votre désobéissance à un ordre direct ! »

« Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? Je veux dire… Après… » Je ne sais même pas quoi demander. Après ma chute ? Après que je me sois évanouie dans les bras du Caporal ? Je préfère éviter d’aborder le sujet, Hanji ne vas pas me lâcher d’une semelle si je ne fais qu’évoquer le sauvetage du Caporal.

« Des titans et plusieurs déviants ont attaqué sur l’aile droite, Shorty a éliminé le gros du groupe mais l’un des déviants lui a échappé. Et il vous a attaqués. Le temps qu’il vous rejoigne presque toute l’escorte était hors d’état et tu étais sur le point de te faire dévorée, il t’a sauvé ! Un vrai chevalier, bien que pas très charmant ! Ahah ! » Je me doutais bien que c’était lui qui était intervenu juste à temps.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Tu as chuté, il n’a pas pu te rattraper à temps. Il a essayé de te faire bouger, voir si tu pouvais te mettre debout. Le temps que j’arrive avec mon escouade et Eren, tu étais évanouie. » Alors c’était ça, le tremblement. Sous la panique j’ai cru ressentir les pas de titans nous attaquant, pas étonnant que regard d’acier était si déterminé à me sortir de ma torpeur. J’ai dû passé pour une folle complètement prise par la panique.

Je me sens faible. Incapable de gérer la situation. Depuis notre défaite lors de la Grande Descente je ne fais que subir les évènements, les uns après les autres. L’exécution, l’exil, le bataillon. Je perds pieds, et je n’arrive pas à reprendre le dessus. Ici les soldats doivent maitriser le 3DMG, une compétence que j’ai bien du mal à acquérir. Ils doivent tuer des titans, et je n’ai rien pu faire de tel. Le premier titan que j’affronte et j’ai failli mourir. Je suis pitoyable.

« Ça va aller, ne t’en fait pas ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir de séquelles ! » Hanji prend mon silence pour de la simple inquiétude. C’est bien plus que cela. Oui je suis inquiète, mais mon état physique n’en est pas la raison, je vais m’en sortir. Pour le moment en tout cas, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau sur le long terme. Je dois reprendre le dessus.

L’entrainement m’a toujours permis de maitriser des nouvelles compétences, parfois plus compliquées que d’autres. Il m’arrive de mettre un temps fou mais la satisfaction de réussir prends finalement le dessus. Le 3DMG est différent, au fond je sens que je ne deviendrais pas meilleure, je resterais médiocre. L’entrainement ne me rendra pas plus forte cette fois ci, je dois bien me rendre à l’évidence.

Je dois parler à Erwin. Il a bien du remarqué que mes efforts ne paient pas. C’est sans espoir. Je peux éliminer n’importe qui mais pas un titan, il devra se reposer sur d’autres soldats pour cette tâche.

Je me redresse, mon dos proteste, et mes côtes restent sensibles. Je les ignore, des côtes brisées doivent simplement ne pas être touchées. Ça guérira.

« Reste allongée ! T’es pas en état ! »

Je ne l’écoute pas, j’ai suffisamment subi. Le 3DMG ne paie pas, je trouverais autre chose. Le Bestial va être envoyé sur l’île, le Colossal et le Cuirassé sont déjà là, intégrés depuis des années. Je peux les trouver. Trouver des informations, les filatures, les interrogatoires, je connais. Je maitrise.

Mes pieds nus touchent le sol froid et je suis coupée dans mon élan. Le doute de ma capacité à me tenir debout me saisit en même temps qu’Hanji, me retenant par le bras et tentant de me repousser en position allongée par les épaules.

« Arrête de bouger ! Tu vas aggraver les choses ! »

Mes côtes ne me font pas si mal, et la douleur dans mon dos c’est assourdie, bien que toujours présente. Je suis bourrée de solution nutritive, je suis capable de bouger, capable de combattre.

« Laisse-moi faire, ça va. Où est Erwin ? Je dois lui parler. »

« Pas question ! T’es sous ma responsabilité ! Alors tu te rallonges tout de suite ! » Hanji hausse le ton, c’est la première fois que je la vois employer un air plus sérieux. Elle est bien plus effrayante quand elle s’exclame sur les titans, ou les expériences qu’elle projette de faire sur Eren.

« J’ai vu pire. Je vais bien. » Se briser le fémur ou se faire poignarder est bien plus douloureux. Et pourtant le Vieux ne nous laissait pas de répit, _le Mal ne se repose pas_. Il répétait bien plus cette phrase qu’il ne disait bonjour. D’ailleurs s’en est presque devenu un salut entre membres de la Confrérie.

« Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Ton frère était au bord de la crise de panique, tu le crois ça ? Lui qui joue les costauds ! Et il a raison, je t’ai crue morte là-bas ! Étendue comme tu l’étais dans les bras de Shorty ! »

Je veux être seule, j’ai besoin de me retrouver. Enchainer les échecs me brise peu à peu, j’ai besoin d’émerger. _Il me faut une cible, un but_.

« Laisse-moi ! » Mes sourcils se froncent, mes dents se serrent, et je me sens commencer à bouillir. Ma douleur se ravive.  J’ai besoin de prendre l’air. J’étouffe.

Hanji lâche enfin sa prise et je ne perds pas plus de temps à réfléchir avant de m’élancer vers la porte, sans même savoir quelle direction prendre. Peu importe, il faut juste que je sorte. Je verrais Erwin plus tard. J’ai toujours la tenue d’hôpital, et le froid me gèle les pieds. Je tiens debout, c’est déjà ça.

À chaque pas la douleur me saisit le dos, encore une fois. Plus je m’éloigne et plus j’ai mal. Hanji a dû rater quelque chose, il n’y a pas que mes côtes qui sont touchées. Je marche dans les dédales de couloirs et d’escaliers, croisant de temps à autres d’autres soldats, en plus ou moins bon état. Leurs regards sont tous les mêmes : surpris, interrogatif et parfois moqueurs. Peu importe, mon propre regard se porte au loin.

J’arrive enfin aux portes du bâtiment, débouchant directement sur une cour aux allures de maison de retraite : paisible. Un endroit qui semble isolé des horreurs qui se produisent au-delà des murs.

Je repère un banc dans l’un des coins, inoccupé et abrité sous un arbre. Parfait. Finalement j’ai la sensation d’être une vieille femme avec mes douleurs de dos. Et j’ai mal aux pieds, toujours pieds nus.

La majorité des soldats se trouvant dans la cour ont subi de lourdes pertes. Des bras, des jambes en moins, et des regards défaits. Ils sont tout aussi brisés de l’intérieur que de l’extérieur. Les blessures les plus graves sont celles que l’on ne voit pas. Je ne veux pas finir comme ça. Incapable de combattre, de me défendre, d’être indépendante.

Je repose mon dos contre le dossier du banc, ferme les yeux et profite de la brise. Une accalmie. Le calme avant la tempête, et pourtant j’ai la sensation que je viens tout juste de la traverser. Le pire reste à venir.

La sensation des planches qui s’affaissent me poussent à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne suis plus seule. Peter. On dirait bien qu’il est enfin décidé à parler. Il prend plusieurs grandes inspirations, prêt à se lancer avant de se raviser. Je me contente d’attendre, après tout c’est lui qui est venu jusqu’à moi. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour une confrontation directe.

« Je… Je dirais bien que je suis désolé mais j’ai pas l’impression que ce soit ce qu’il faut dire. »

« Non clairement pas. T’as pas fait d’erreur aux dernières nouvelles. » Malgré que l’on soit de la même famille la communication n’a jamais été notre point fort. Pas de longs discours, c’est toujours des phrases brèves et concises, et des mots crus.

« J’aurais pas dû m’énerver. Que tu poursuives ta cible pendant la bataille ou que tu sois là, on était clairement dépassés. Pas assez nombreux. »

« Les Mahr sont toute une armée, la Confrérie n’est qu’une petite organisation clandestine. Notre force c’est de passer inaperçu, pas de combattre une foule de soldats armés en pleine rue. Le Vieux savait. Chaque fois qu’une mission de grande envergure est lancée, si des soldats nous tombent dessus le seul moyen de survivre c’est le repli. Nous prenons tous le risque à chaque combat, et cette fois ci les Mahr avaient une avance sur nous. »

« Ouais. T’as surement raison. » Il soupire. Pourtant il ne part pas, un instant je pourrais presque retrouver la sérénité de jours meilleurs, insouciante des combats et de la mort. « Tu sais, c’est un difficile retour à la réalité, retrouver sa vulnérabilité. Voir des titans c’est une chose, mais d’aussi près, sentir la mort venir… C’est terrifiant. »

« On affronte la mort chaque jour, et c’est que maintenant que tu le réalise ? Et qu’est ce qui t’as pris d’attaquer le déviant, t’avais pas entendu Erwin ? »

« J’ai cru y arriver, je me débrouillais bien à l’entrainement et Mike me disait doué. J’ai pensé pouvoir réussir. Je me suis trompé. »

« J’avais remarqué. Refais plus jamais ça. T’as compris ? »

« Ouh là ! Tu sais il faudra bien que l’on remette ça, on a un arrangement avec Erwin j’te signale ! »

« Je sais, d’ailleurs je dois lui parler. Le 3DMG c’est pas pour moi. » Peter se retourne brusquement vers moi. Jusque-là son regard était porté au loin, observant les soldats vaincus. Il a l’air épuisé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu te débrouilles ! »

« C’est comme ça que t’appelle ma prestation ? J’ai été incapable de me maintenir sur la satanée machine, après des semaines Hanji m’a directement fait passé au 3DMG, et devines quoi ? Encore plus de gamelles. J’ai un niveau faible, et ça après des semaines d’entrainement. J’en suis encore au niveau débutant, ça me prendra des années avant d’être compétente ! Je suis pas faite pour ça. »

« C’est que le début ! L’équipement est compliqué à gérer, mais tu y arriveras ! T’as toujours réussi ! » Typiquement Peter, brillant d’espoir. Je sais ce dont je suis capable, et je sais bien que cette fois ci, rien ne me permettra de réussir. Je ne suis pas capable de voler comme les soldats affrontant les titans, et encore moins comme l’élite du bataillon, comme _Livaï_. Être au sommet et soudainement revenir à l’état de débutant fait un sale effet.

« Peu importe. Il faut que je parle au Commandant. Mes talents ne demeurent pas dans l’attaque des titans sur leur terrain, mais sur l’élimination à la source. »

« Je dois bien t’avouer que je serais plus rassuré de te savoir en train de te faufiler le couteau dans la manche plutôt que dans les airs à tournoyer autour des titans. »

Sa remarque me fait sourire, et il en rigole. Assez ironique, qu’il soit en confiance en me sachant là quelque part en train de traquer et assassiner des personnes… Je me demande quelle aurait pu être notre vie si nos parents n’étaient pas morts, est ce que l’on mènerait une vie banale, dans la haine des Eldiens ? Ou bien serions-nous à leur place, persécutés et haïs ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu fou pieds nus, morveuse ? » Je n’ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions existentielles que la voix monotone du Caporal-Chef me ramène sur terre. Immanquablement mon regard se retrouve à nouveau plongé dans le sien, et je me sens réconfortée. Ça me met mal à l’aise, qu’est ce qui me prends à la fin ?

« Elle voulait prendre l’air Caporal, j’ai oublié de lui donner des chaussures. Ma faute. » Peter réagit rapidement et me couvre. Les mensonges c’est pas son fort, il n’y a pas moyen que quelqu’un le croit une seule seconde. Il est beaucoup trop naïf parfois.

« Quat’zieux a déboulé en trombes pour qu’on la retrouve. Tu me fera pas croire un putain de mensonge, et si foutrement mauvais en plus. » C’est bien ce qui me semblait. Et puis regard d’acier est bien trop perspicace pour se faire berner si facilement.

« Ça va, je voulais prendre l’air, c’est tout. » Son attention de nouveau focalisée sur moi, son regard m’intimide. Il n’est plus si réconfortant désormais, il se veut plutôt assassin.

« Tu retournes à l’intérieur, on part pour la base du bataillon dans une heure. T’es crasseuse. »

« Je la ramène Caporal, vous en faites pas ! » Peter doit sentir mon trouble, après tout il a toujours été le plus à même de ressentir les émotions que je laisse paraitre.

« Pas question, je te fais pas confiance gamin. La balade est terminée, morveuse. »

Peter se relève, un regard compatissant en ma direction et repars vers la base après un rapide salut du Caporal. Regard d’acier n’a pas bougé d’un pouce, toujours à me scruter à la loupe. Il doit désespérer à la vue de mes pieds sales. C’est assez drôle de le voir dans tous ses états face à la saleté, mais beaucoup moins quand il faut nettoyer.

Bien décidée à échapper à son regard je me redresse, retient une grimace, et me tient debout. Je suis fière de moi.

« Le Commandant Smith est à la base ? » J’attends que Livaï se décide à montrer la voie, je ne me souviens plus de la direction de la chambre. Après tout, j’ai détalé à toute vitesse et sans vraiment prêter attention à la direction que je prenais.

« Il te manque déjà ? Des plaintes merdiques à rapporter, morveuse ? » On passe les portes battantes et prenons le dédale de couloirs qui s’en suit, regard d’acier légèrement devant moi. Après tout, c’est le supérieur. Et il n’est pas mal de dos non plus. _Merde_. Je divague.

« C’est confidentiel. » Je passe outre ses remarques piquantes. Son air bienveillant du champ de bataille semble évanoui pour laisser place à son comportement distant du début. Moi qui pensait avoir gagné son respect en le faisant plier le genou.

« Tch. Ce type d’information est réservé aux membres du bataillon. » Je n’irais pas plus loin. Il ne veut clairement pas communiquer. En plus il renverse mes répliques contre moi.

« Très bien, je me débrouillerais. » Il n’a juste pas envie de me le dire, demandez à n’importe qui et il répondra. Quelle tête de mule.

Son manque de réponse m’indique que c’est la limite de notre discussion. Heureusement que le trajet n’est pas si long. Je peux voir les traces de pieds tachés de terre que je laisse derrière moi, une chance que le Caporal ne jette pas un regard en arrière. Je parie qu’il m’aurait forcée à l’arrêt et à frotter jusqu’à ce que le sol brille de nouveau. Un vrai maniaque.

****

J’ai eu la chance de voyager jusqu’à la base du bataillon dans l’un des chariots. J’ai senti le regard envieux de Peter tout du long : lui et les chevaux ça a toujours été compliqué. Éviter les soubresauts du trot du cheval ne m’épargne cependant pas les pierres se trouvant sur notre chemin. À croire que le soldat aux rênes dirige délibérément sa trajectoire vers ces instruments de torture.

À peine arrivés devant la base, qui est en fait un camp d’entrainement intense et à l’origine de multiples souffrances, la Folle aux titans m’a fait descendre de mon chariot pour me mener à son laboratoire. Je n’ai jamais subi autant de prélèvements sanguins. Mon horreur des aiguilles m’en a donné des nausées, et rapporté de mauvais souvenirs du haut des murs.

« Ça alors ! » Les exclamations d’Hanji m’ont forcé à regarder de nouveau dans sa direction. Les tubes à essai qu’elle utilise pour ses divers mélanges se perdent au milieu des livres et des boites de pétri au contenu peu fiable. J’ai parfois des doutes sur la formation de scientifique qu’elle a pu suivre pour avoir un tel poste. Sérieusement, l’asepsie c’est la règle maitresse dans un laboratoire !

« Quoi encore ? Il te faut plus de sang ? » C’est bien la troisième fois qu’elle s’affole devant l’une de ses lames d’observation, et cela conduit irrévocablement à un nouveau prélèvement sanguin.

« J’ai pas pu me tromper ! Pas autant de fois de suite ! »

La scientifique virevolte dans tous les sens au milieu de son laboratoire, qui maintenant que j’y prête attention, fait également office de bureau.

« C’est pas vrai ! Je dois chercher Eren ! Tu bouges pas ! »

« Je reste là. » Ma réponse ne lui parvient pas, elle a déjà disparu dans le couloir, détalant à toutes jambes. Je me retrouve à nouveau seule, assise dans l’une des chaises du laboratoire ; la seule à ne pas être couverte pas des substances suspectes, de la crasse, ou des bouquins et des notes. Elle est partie chercher Eren, pour quoi faire au juste ?

Rester assise toute la journée me fait mal au dos. Machinalement mes mains frôlent mes côtes, à la recherche de la douleur familière que j’ai ressentie depuis mon réveil. Rien. J’appuie plus fort. Toujours rien. Je lève mon haut, et mes côtes semblent indemnes, complètement guéries. Plus le moindre hématome sur mes flancs non plus.

Je me retrouve figée, mon souffle s’affole. Je me sens commencer à avoir trop chaud. Comment c’est possible ? Ce matin encore je ne pouvais pas les toucher sans m’arracher une grimace ! Par contre mon dos me fait toujours mal. La douleur ne semble que s’accentuer avec le temps qui passe, depuis mon réveil après l’attaque du déviant elle c’était pourtant assourdie.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j’ai passé figée sur ma chaise mais la porte qui s’ouvre avec fracas me remet directement dans un meilleur train de pensées. Je baisse mon haut avant que le regard mi excité – mi affolé d’Hanji ne se porte sur moi. Eren la suit, prêt à souffrir semble-t-il.

« Aller sur le tabouret Eren ! C’est parti ! » Je n’ai pas le temps de poser de question, et Eren de véritablement s’assoir, qu’une aiguille fait déjà son chemin dans le creux du bras droit du sujet favori d’Hanji. Les yeux emplis de détermination du détenteur de l’Assaillant se froncent presque immédiatement, il faut dire que la scientifique n’y a pas été doucement.

« Voilà ! Ça devrait suffire ! » Un demi tube en main, le sang est versé presque immédiatement sur une nouvelle lame et observé à moyen grossissement. Et elle le compare avec mon dernier prélèvement. Je ne compte pas le nombre d’échanges qu’elle fait entre les lames, c’est à se demander si elle n’a pas encore fait une erreur de manipulation.

« Hanji, il faut vraiment que tu regardes mon dos. T’as dû rater quelque chose. » Elle ne semble pas m’entendre, pourtant j’ai bien parlé, Eren me jette un bref regard. Il hausse les sourcils, intrigué par le manque de réaction d’Hanji.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, chef ? » Toujours aucune réaction de la part de la scientifique. Son comportement m’inquiète de plus en plus, pour quelqu’un d’aussi extravagant qu’elle c’est assez inhabituel de la voir si silencieuse.

« Han-Han…ji… » La douleur devient insoutenable, plus puissante encore que lors de l’attaque soudaine du déviant. Mon cœur bat à nouveau puissamment, et en parallèle mon souffle s’accroche. Mes poumons me brulent, et je me mets à suer à grosses gouttes. Et pourtant je n’ai pas bougé de ma chaise.

Je ferme les yeux, serre les dents, et tente de faire abstraction de mon dos qui semble se briser en deux. Mes tympans se mettent à siffler et sans que je ne le réalise, une larme m’échappe. Et une seconde. J’ai mal. Plus que jamais.

Un grognement m’échappe, dans un effort désespéré de reprendre mon souffle, d’emplir mes poumons d’air. La panique me saisit. Je n’arrive plus à respirer. J’ai trop mal.

Je n’entends que les battements de mon cœur qui s’affole, ne vois que les ténèbres qui semblent vouloir me saisir et ne ressent que la douleur cinglante de mon dos. Une nouvelle fois je désespère, c’est vraiment comme ça que je vais mourir ? Et maintenant, alors que je n’ai finalement rien fait de ma vie ?

Aussi rapidement que la douleur m’a saisie, elle s’évanoui soudainement. Je reprends une grande inspiration, et c’est comme émerger après avoir frôlé la noyade. Mon cœur bat toujours aussi fort, mais il revient lentement à un rythme normal.

Je me risque à ouvrir les yeux, et c’est le regard curieux d’Eren et suspect d’Hanji qui m’accueillent. Du coin de l’œil, je remarque la seringue dans les mains de la scientifique, le contenu vide. Qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait ?

« Eh bien ! Une chance que le sédatif était prêt ! Même si je dois bien avouer que je m’attendais à ce que tu tombes directement dans les pommes ! » Son ton enjoué camoufle une inquiétude qui ne m’échappe pas.

Eren me dévisage, j’ai dû mal à cerner ses pensées. Ses yeux verts sont toujours aussi vifs mais il a l’air complètement abasourdi.

« Je… Qu’est-ce que ? » Un sédatif ? C’est tout ce qu’il fallait ? Mes muscles sont endoloris et mes paupières se font lourdes. Je fatigue.

« Eren tu vas m’aider, on va la porter à l’un des lits. » Hanji est calme et posée. Ça en devient encore plus inquiétant, son manque d’excentrisme est souvent de mauvais présage.

Tous deux à mes côtés ils me soulèvent et me dirige à un lit placé dans une pièce adjacente, que je n’avais pas encore remarquée. Je suis complètement incapable de marcher, comme paralysée. Les injections de la scientifique du bataillon sont en effet coriaces, je comprends mieux l’état dans lequel se trouve parfois Eren.

Je me retrouve étalée sur l’un des lits d’hôpitaux, incapable de changer ma position. Hanji envoie Eren chercher le Commandant et le Caporal ainsi que quelques soldats armés –bien que chuchoté, j’ai entendu-  et en profite pour me regarder avec un drôle d’air.

« T’as rien à me dire, P’tit Colibri ? » Les bras croisés, j’ai l’impression de me faire sermonnée.

« Q-Quoi… ? » J’aimerais savoir ce qu’elle a vu au microscope qui a pu la mettre dans un état pareil. Elle comparait mon sang avec celui d’Eren, c’est évident, mais pourquoi ? Le sang d’Eren est différent de celui d’un humain normal ? Jusqu’alors rien n’indiquait une différence entre un détenteur et un humain basique au niveau cellulaire.

« Je préfère tout expliquer en une seule fois, alors on va attendre Erwin et Shorty. T’es bien de notre côté, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne m’aurais pas dupée ? » Elle semble bien plus froide, le même air que celui que je l’ai vue arborer avec ceux qu’elle considère comme ses ennemis. Même les titans profitent de son ton bienveillant et amical. Ça me fait mal au cœur.

« Je… Je ne vous aie pas menti… Les Mahr, je les déteste autant que vous. On est du même côté… » Je ne sais pas quelles découvertes ses analyses lui ont permis de faire. Je ne dévoilerais rien tant qu’elle n’aura pas parlé. Et Peter, ils vont se mettre à l’interroger lui aussi ? On avait enfin gagné une certaine confiance de la part du bataillon, et voilà que tout part de travers !

Une nouvelle fois, tout m’échappe. Je voulais reprendre le contrôle mais ça me semble complètement impossible. La moindre décision que je prends m’enfonce un peu plus dans l’échec. Mais je ne lâcherais pas. Jamais.


	8. Méfiance

La situation est malaisante. Moi, incapable de bouger sur le lit d’hôpital. Et tous ces regards qui me jugent, prêts à me couper en morceaux. Des soldats sont restés devant la porte, équipés de leur 3DMG. Erwin et regard d’acier se sont joints à Hanji, sauf qu’ils sont également équipés de leur matériel d’attaque. Le silence de plomb est coupé par la scientifique, qui en vient enfin à sa découverte.

« Bien, je vais commencer alors. Suite à l’attaque du déviant sur le groupe d’Erwin, et des blessures de notre Assassin allié, j’ai réalisé une analyse sanguine. Les douleurs qu’elle me décrivait ne pouvaient pas correspondre uniquement à des côtes cassées, alors j’ai cherché des traces d’une possible hémorragie ou tout autre dommage sur ses organes internes. L’observation m’a amené à tout autre chose, son sang ne correspond pas à celui d’un humain normal. »

Hanji marque une pause, visiblement à la recherche de ses prochains mots. « Viens en aux faits Quat’zieux. » Regard d’acier semble hâtif, les yeux scrutant le moindre signe de danger, _venant de moi_.

« J’y arrive. J’ai cru à un mélange avec un autre échantillon donc j’ai vérifié plusieurs fois. Et j’ai réalisé une comparaison directement avec le sang d’Eren. Leur sang est identique lorsqu’on l’observe au niveau cellulaire. Et complètement différent de celui d’un humain normal. »

La nouvelle ne me surprend qu’à moitié. J’ai subi une injection après tout. J’espérais simplement que le produit ait été complètement détruit par mon système immunitaire, chose possible puisqu’aucune transformation n’a eu lieu. On dirait bien que mes espoirs ont été vains.

« Tu détiens un titan ? » Erwin est le premier à reprendre la parole après la déclaration d’Hanji. Regard d’acier me scrute d’un mauvais œil, certainement prêt à me faire passer dans l’au-delà par ses lames. Au moins ma mort serait propre, rapide et nette.

« On devrait l’éliminer sur le champ. Ou l’enfermer dans les cachots. » Son regard est dur, comme l’acier de ses lames. Ses mots sont encore plus tranchants, son ton est froid et détaché, bien plus que celui qu’il employait au cours des derniers jours en ma présence. Et il n’était déjà pas très amical, à mon gout tout du moins. Il semblerait que les pas en avant ne mènent qu’à plus de pas en arrière.

« Elle ne peut pas se transformer, je lui aie injecté un sérum, un sédatif. Il devrait encore faire effet pendant une heure d’après le réajustement. Eren c’était évanoui à l’injection, dans son cas à elle il ne s’agit que d’une paralysie musculaire basique. »

Les imposants sourcils du Commandant se froncent, le Caporal se contente de décroiser ses bras. _Il anticipe une attaque_.

« Je ne détiens pas de titan. C’est autre chose. » 

J’hésite à tout dire. Est-ce que je dois leur dévoiler la vérité ? L’origine des titans ? Mon sang est visuellement identique à celui d’Eren, _un détenteur_ ¸ il n’y a pas de justification à cela, hormis la vérité. Peter et moi nous sommes donnés tant de mal pour esquiver les sujets délicats, remettant à plus tard les douloureuses révélations sur l’origine des titans.

Les Eldiens pourraient avoir une réaction imprévisible. Découvrir l’existence des primordiaux a d’ores et déjà ébranlé tout ce don en quoi ils croyaient. Maintenant s’ajoute la révélation de terres non infestées par les titans. Ils étaient seuls à affronter les monstres, isolés et laissés à leur cauchemar pendant que d’autre bataillaient pour étendre leur conquête.

Apprendre que les titans sont créés par ceux qui vivent paisiblement au-delà de leur île et que leur origine est tout simplement humaine, cela pourrait conduire à un déchainement d’évènements dont je ne sortirais pas indemne. Et je ne suis pas seule, Peter dépend tout autant que moi de la tournure que prendront les choses.

« Tu es certaine que la comparaison conduit à une correspondance à 100% ? » Erwin est le seul à ne pas sembler me condamner immédiatement. Qui l’eut cru. Même Hanji semble résignée à effacer toute trace d’amitié. Un coup porté en plein cœur, j’appréciais sa présence et nos discussions, bien que les titans soient un sujet récurrent avec elle. Les titans et ses projets de mariage.

« Le test n’est pas fiable pour la détection d’humains, c’est-à-dire qu’un détenteur peut passer inaperçu, son sang peut ne pas présenter des caractéristiques typiques d’un détenteur de titan. L’inverse n’existe pas, un sang identifié comme identique à celui d’un détenteur est forcément celui d’un détenteur, il ne peut pas être humain. »

Je laisse échapper un soupir. Je suis cernée. On est cernés. Ils pourraient vouloir nous tuer, après tout nous venons d’au-delà du mur, et en plus de cela, nous vivions dans le pays qui envoie le fléau qui ravage la vie de milliers de soldats depuis des années. Depuis toujours.

« Je ne vous ait jamais menti, je ne suis pas douée pour ça alors je ne le fais pas. J’ai simplement omis certaines informations. Pour votre propre bien. Nous n’étions pas sûrs de votre réaction en apprenant que vous n’étiez pas si seuls que ça au monde, alors Peter et moi avons décidé de ne pas tout dévoiler. Du moins pas tout de suite. »

« T’es une putain de meurtrière, mentir fait partir du lot. Et crois pas savoir ce qui est bénéfique pour nous ou non. T’en a pas la moindre fichue idée, morveuse. » Le regard froid du Caporal me fait perdre tout espoir. Je pensais arriver à me faire une place dans le bataillon, malgré que ce ne soit pas ma vocation. Ils combattent indirectement le même ennemi que la Confrérie, je voulais croire en un renouveau.

« Une meurtrière si vous voulez, mais je ne tue que des coupables. Ceux que je tuais voulait votre peau. Si vous voulez vraiment en revenir à mettre en doute mon implication avec vous, alors on en revient à la même question : pourquoi me mettre en position de faiblesse et non pas frapper directement ? Utiliser ma fameuse capacité de transformation que vous redoutez tant, et qui, soi-dit en passant n’existe pas ? »

« Alors comment tu justifies ton analyse sanguine ? » Hanji semble réellement curieuse, et pourtant reste toujours aussi sérieuse.

« Je vous dirais tout. Et si vous doutez de ma parole, vous n’aurez qu’à interroger Peter. Il dira exactement la même chose. » Je l’espère. On était d’accord pour ne pas aborder le sujet de l’origine des titans avec eux, pas tant que l’on ne juge pas le moment opportun. Cependant, si nos vies étaient en danger et que l’on n’avait pas d’autre choix que de tout avouer –sinon la mort-, alors nos secrets seraient dévoilés. Un accord que, j’espère, Peter tiendra.

« Bien. Dans ce cas parle. » Le Commandant semble disposé à m’écouter, de toute façon quels autres choix ont-ils ?

Et je leur dis tout. Les injections qui transforment les Eldiens en terre Mahr en titans décérébrés, et qui attaquent la population de l’île. Notre exécution, version non abrégée cette fois ci. Chris qui s’est transformé en déviant. Moi qui ne me suis pas transformée.

« L’injection n’a pas eu d’effet, hormis me permettre de guérir vite. Une foulure c’est remise en une nuit, des ecchymoses en quelques heures. Et récemment mes côtes. Elles ne sont plus cassées. »

Hanji boit toute information que je donne, entre le choc de l’origine des anthropophages qui accaparent toutes ses recherches et ça, elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Livaï lui reste de marbre, ses réactions sont presque imperceptibles. Erwin est le premier à prendre la parole, une nouvelle fois.

« Tu pourrais te transformer plus tard, non ? » Je m’attendais à une remarque sur la triste origine du fléau cannibale qui erre au-delà des murs, mais Erwin fait la part des choses sur mes récentes révélations. Je présente un danger plus urgent.

« L’injection a un effet immédiat, les retards ne sont pas de plus de quelques minutes pour les métabolismes les plus lents. Et ce n’est pas mon cas, vu la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions le contenu s’est propagé dans tout mon système rapidement. Alors une transformation des semaines après l’injection est impossible. »

« Alors tu ne sais pas non plus ce qui t’arrives ? »

« Non, j’ai cru à une injection défaillante. Un contenu modifié ou un sérum inefficace. Si mon sang est identique à celui d’Eren alors ce n’est pas le cas, le contenu était fonctionnel et toujours le même. »

Le silence nous saisit pendant quelques minutes. Plongés dans leurs pensées et leurs réflexions, ma vie est entre leurs mains. Celle de mon frère également. C’est finalement le Commandant qui interrompt ce nouvel interrogatoire improvisé.

« Je vais interroger Peter. Livaï, tu l’enfermes dans les cachots le temps que l’on prenne une décision sur cette affaire. Prends des soldats avec toi. Et refaites une injection de sédatif. Je veux qu’elle soit sous surveillance en permanence.  _Garde là à l’œil_. » Sa dernière parole se voulait discrète, pas suffisamment pour mon oreille affutée.

Les choses auraient pu être pires. Une exécution immédiate. Une dissection. Une _vivisection_. Une torture. Et tant d’autres choses. Ouais, les cachots c’est pas si mal.

****

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je suis dans les cachots. Et je m’ennuie à mourir. Il y a toujours au moins deux soldats pour me garder à l’œil, avec un peu de chance ils discutent entre eux, et je peux les écouter parler de leurs sujets de conversation si peu intéressants.

Les cuisants échecs de Michael en matière de drague m’épuisent. Le pauvre. Je pense que son manque de cheveux doit en être la cause. Ça ou bien sa personnalité un peu lourde. Les blagues et remarques dégradantes ça n’attire pas les foules.

Je suis prête à parier que regard d’acier à sélectionner les gardes les moins intéressants du monde, histoire que je ne discute pas avec eux. Que je n’ai pas de distraction. Et ils ne parlent jamais de Peter ou de moi. Ils me surveillent mais c’est comme si je n’existais pas, et ils prennent bien garde à ne pas approcher de ma cellule. Je m’ennuie.

Les antidouleurs fournis par Hanji atténuent mes douleurs de dos, mais ils semblent de moins en moins efficaces au fur et à mesure que je suis le traitement. Elle a d’ailleurs procédé à un nouvel examen de ma colonne vertébrale, le temps que j’étais sous ma seconde dose de sédatif pour me mener à ma nouvelle résidence souterraine. J’ai eu l’air fine, ballée sur le ventre, le dos à l’air, et regard d’acier prêt à me taillader au moindre mouvement de ma part. Cependant, l’examen n’a mené nulle part. Tout est en ordre, les zébrures éternelles marquant mes anciens combats sont toujours là, mes douleurs aussi mais physiquement je vais bien. C’est à rien n’y comprendre.

« Passe à autre chose mec ! Il y a des tas d’autres nanas canon ! C’est bien le seul avantage à être dans le bataillon d’exploration ! » L’acolyte de Michael, Jeff si je me souviens bien, s’exclame haut et fort et me sort de mes pensées. Il me distrait de la piqure que je ressens dans mon dos.

« Je sais ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle est bonne ! Je peux pas croire que je vais rater ça putain ! »

« Bah ! Dis-toi que c’est elle qui rate un bon morceau ! Je parie qu’elle préfère les supérieurs ! »

« Ouais Gros-sourcils et le Nabot ! Ces deux-là se ramassent toutes les gonzesses, ils abusent carrément de leur position ! » La mauvaise foi. Je parie qu’il envie les sourcils d’Erwin, ils représentent une masse bien plus importante que les cheveux du gros macho. Le néant.

« Sans ça ils auraient pas une chance ! Ils sont pas virils les mecs ! »

« Le pire c’est le Caporal, quasiment toutes les nanas sont plus grandes que lui ! Il serait pas doué pour buter du titan il aurait pas tant de succès ! » Des heures que ces idiots argumentent et débattent sur leur potentiel de séduction, qui apparemment est si faible que c’est forcément les autres qui leur font de l’ombre. Ou les pauvres femmes sujettes à leur attention qui ne savent pas reconnaitre un _vrai mâle_ quand elles en rencontrent un.

« Si on suit votre logique, c’est juste votre manque de talent qui vous empêche d’attirer les filles, non ? » Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je n’ai personne avec qui discuter, je peux au moins forcer ces idiots à la fermer. Mon cerveau se liquéfie à chaque nouveau débat que je dois subir. Ou alors réussir à échanger, même si c’est de manière violente. Une distraction, sous n’importe quelle forme, c’est ce dont j’ai besoin.

« Qu’est que t’as toi ? T’es aussi passée sous le Nabot, c’est ça ?! » Michael ne sait vraiment rien à rien.

« Pff. Non c’est pas mon genre les sauteries d’une nuit. Ce qui est certain c’est que si vous étiez aussi impliqués pour tuer des titans que pour vous faire toute la population féminine du bataillon, les titans seraient exterminés depuis longtemps. »

« Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et ferme ta gueule ! T’es en cellule, pauv’conne ! » Jeff prend la relève, aussi poli que son super ami.

« Je parie qu’elle veut se le faire et qu’il l’a envoyée boulée ! Regarde là, elle fait pitié ! »

« C’est fou comme vous manquez d’arguments. Dites, vous êtes dans le bataillon d’exploration pour quelle raison ? Des couards tels que vous craignent généralement le danger, et vu votre haine envers quelqu’un de doué pour tuer les titans, c’est que vous n’êtes pas particulièrement doués avec le 3DMG. Pas de brigades spéciales donc, mais j’aurais plutôt cru vous voir figurer dans la garnison. Voir les titans de haut sans jamais entrer en contact. »

Michael explose, et se saisit des barreaux de ma cellule malgré les ordres, le visage rouge. Son comportement m’arrache un sourire, _j’ai gagné_. « T’es là pour quoi au juste, hein ? Te faire exécuter ? Une trahison ? Je pourrais rendre service à tout le monde en te tranchant la gorge dès maintenant ! »

« Michael ! On a pas le droit d’approcher ! Je veux pas me faire engueuler ou mettre de corvées ! »

« Putain ! T’as de la chance que j’ai pas les clés ! »

« Oh vraiment ? Tu ne m’aurais pas approchée à moins de 15 centimètres avant de finir au sol en pleurs. Les mecs comme toi, la seule chose de grand chez eux c’est leur gueule. » C’est vraiment plus fort que moi. Les crétins comme lui, ils ne demandent qu’à être rembarrés. Un nouveau sourire en coin –moqueur- m’échappe.

« Et comment tu comptes faire ça, hein ? Regarde-toi, je te mets par terre en moins de deux secondes microbe ! »

« Tu t’énerves et fonce sans réfléchir. T’es pas très malin, pas vrai ? En y repensant, je me demande comment tu as pu croire une seule seconde pouvoir draguer une jolie fille. Qui voudrais perdre son temps avec un mec comme toi ? Il y a beaucoup mieux, même sans viser l’élite. »

Je le vois bouillir, il va finir par craquer. Soit il part, complètement enragé, soit il s’acharne sur les barreaux.

« Je vais me la faire ! Qui a ses putains de clés ?! » Eh bien il semblerait que ce soit la dernière proposition.

« Calme toi ! J’entends des pas- » Jeff veut tempérer son ami, le mettre en garde. On entend faiblement la résonance de soldats en approche. Est-ce qu’une décision a été prise ou bien est-ce juste le nouveau tour de garde ?

« Ta gueule ! Qu’ils aillent se faire foutre ! Ils se croient tous tellement supérieurs à nous regarder de haut ! C’est termi- »

« Soldat. » Une voix autoritaire coupe la parole de Michael, et une grande ombre accompagnée de quelques personnes se dégage de l’obscurité du sous-sol. « Les ordres étaient clairs pourtant, pas de contact, et interdiction d’approcher la cellule. »

« Oh ! Umm… Commandant ! Mes excuses ! » Michael se raidit, et pratique un salut parfaitement orchestré. Il a l’habitude de lécher des bottes, deux minutes plus tôt il était prêt à enfreindre les ordres sans retenue. Un vrai dégonflé.

« Je veux vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau dans une heure. On a des choses à clarifier. Vous pouvez nous laisser. » Le ton employé par Smith est bien plus froid qu’à l’accoutumée. Je sens qu’ils vont subir une jolie sanction. C’est mérité. Si je dois mourir aujourd’hui, que ces incompétents soient châtiés comme ils le méritent, qu’il y ait un peu de justice.

Le Commandant est accompagné par Hanji et Livaï, évidemment. Le groupe de trois est le seul à être informé de notre provenance, à Peter et moi. Et de l’origine des titans. Tout du moins pour le moment. Apparemment, la nouvelle de soldats capables de se transformer en titans a déjà été suffisamment dure à accepter par l’armée, alors celle d’une population vivant au-delà des murs et de l’océan…

« Eh bien, on dirait que les gardes ne t’apprécient pas tant que ça ! » La scientifique a repris son air plus enjoué depuis notre dernière rencontre. Plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

« C’est réciproque. C’est des crétins. »

Hanji me fixe en souriant, Erwin affiche un air indiscernable alors que regard d’acier semble complètement détaché de la situation. Il ne faut pas s’y fier, ce n’est pas parce que son regard est dirigé ailleurs qu’il n’est pas aux aguets.

« On a pris une décision concernant ta situation. » Erwin prend enfin la parole, pour s’arrêter tout aussi rapidement. Ma parole, il ne peut pas tout balancer plus vite que ça ?

Après des secondes qui semblent passer pour une éternité, je le relance. « Et alors ? Ce sera les lames ou la corde ? »

« Ton frère raconte la même histoire que toi. À moins que vous n’aillez orchestré un fabuleux mensonge qui se recroise dans les moindres détails, et que sa résistance à un interrogatoire dépasse toutes les limites, il dit certainement la vérité. »

« Il ne ment pas. » Le Caporal prend enfin la parole, le regard toujours porté ailleurs qu’en ma direction.

Tout cela me semble étrange. Le comportement d’Erwin est différent, malgré le peu de temps que j’ai passé en sa présence il dégage une aura qui met mes sens en éveil. Il cache des choses. Il reste détaché. Le Commandant m’a toujours inspiré une certaine méfiance, mais aujourd’hui bien plus qu’avant.

Et Livaï, et bien si le Commandant ne suffit pas à me mettre sur mes gardes il est clair que son subordonné s’en charge. Il n’a pas le moindre problème à fixer les gens, pas la moindre gêne, et pourtant il ne m’a pas regardée une seule fois.

Je les laisse parler. Il faut que j’analyse la situation, que je garde un regard neutre. Même si mon jugement reste tout de même biaisé ; je suis déjà attachée à Hanji, qui s’avère être une bonne amie. Et Livaï me perturbe beaucoup trop, je doute de ma capacité à être objective vis-à-vis de lui.

« Notre arrangement reste le même, vous vous joigniez au bataillon d’Exploration –officiellement-, tu t’occupes des assassinats prioritaires et ton frère combat sans être trop exposé au danger. Mais je veux tout savoir, pas de secrets. Je veux tous les détails et toutes les informations que tu possèdes. »

Il est raisonnable, l’arrangement n’a pas changé. Pourtant quelque chose est différent. Je le sens. Il ne m’a pas tout dit. Et les paroles du Caporal me reviennent. Bien que son regard n’était pas orienté vers moi, je pouvais déceler la certitude dans ses paroles. Il n’était pas censé s’occuper de l’interrogatoire, alors pourquoi peut-il affirmer que Peter n’a pas menti ? Et résister à l’interrogatoire ? J’ai pris le bataillon pour des gens déterminés à sauver l’humanité, des tueurs de titans, ils auraient osé… ?

Je me redresse, me relève en prenant appui sur le mur. J’ignore mon dos. Je sens mon cœur qui bat plus fort, et mon inquiétude qui s’éveille. « Où est mon frère ? » Ma voix sort sèchement, dénuée de toute émotion. Un ton que je réserve habituellement à mes cibles, que ce soit pendant la collecte d’informations ou au moment de les pousser à rendre leur dernier soupir.

Erwin me regarde toujours, imperturbable. Hanji prend un air un peu plus sérieux, le regard fuyant. « Je devais m’assurer qu’il disait la vérité. Que vous ne mentiez pas. Il va bien. »

« Où. Est. Il. » Ma voix sort comme un grognement, les barreaux la seule barrière m’empêchant d’approcher plus des supérieurs.

« À l’infirmerie. Il se repose. »

«  _L’infirmerie_. » Mon ton est sévère, et mes mots sortent brusquement, coupant presque la parole au Commandant. « La dernière fois que je l’ai vu il n’avait pas la moindre blessure exigeant plus de soins ou une consultation, et il faut bien plus qu’un petit choc pour le forcer au repos, _dans une infirmerie_. »

Mon ton se veut plus dur, quiconque s’en prend à nous signe son arrêt de mort. Depuis que nous sommes capables de nous défendre par nos propres moyens cela a toujours été notre ligne de conduite. Un triangle infernal. Mes frères et moi, toujours à la rescousse de l’un ou l’autre. Certains faisaient l’erreur de s’en prendre à Chris, encore chétif et mal entrainé, et ils se retrouvaient face à Peter et moi, prêt à les renvoyer dans les tréfonds de l’enfer.

Le Vieux avait parfois du mal à nous maitriser, Peter étant explosif et incontrôlable dans ses accès de colère. Et je n’étais pas mieux. Il en fallait bien plus pour me sortir de mes gonds, mais une fois enragée, la furie qui en découlait nécessitait bien plus qu’un raisonnement et des mots bien choisis pour être canalisée.

Désormais Peter est tout ce qu’il me reste. Personne ne le touche. Je ne perdrais pas le dernier membre de ma famille. J’ai suffisamment souffert. La perte de Chris est encore trop vive et récente pour que je puisse supporter une nouvelle mise à mal. Camoufler mes sentiments ne m’empêche pas de ressentir la douleur.

« Quelques os brisés, des hématomes et des blessures superficielles. Il n’aura pas de séquelles. » Le Caporal prend la parole pour la première fois depuis qu’il est venu aux cellules. Je cherche son regard, une trace de mensonge, de culpabilité, _n’importe quoi_ , mais ses yeux sont insaisissables, fuyants. Pour une fois son attitude qui se veut écrasante ne transparait pas. On croirait voir quelqu’un d’autre, complètement différent du supérieur si strict avec ses soldats et exigeant la perfection, seul moyen de survie face aux titans.

« Et comment est-ce que c’est arrivé ? » Je ne suis pas dupe, et mon ton ne laisse aucune place à la méprise. Je veux les entendre le dire. Je le ressens comme un coup de poignard dans le dos. À quel moment me suis-je comportée en traitresse, en ennemie ? J’ai coopéré, dès le début. Passer des informations sous silence mérite-t-il un châtiment si sévère ?

Je l’avoue, ne pas leur donner une information si capitale dès le début ne leur a certainement pas plu, mais n’auraient-ils pas agit de la même manière ? Les répercussions ne pouvaient pas être pleinement anticipées, j’ai préféré jouer la carte de la prudence. Les retombées me paraissent pourtant tout aussi calamiteuses.

Regard d’acier reprend la parole, prêt à assumer semble-t-il.  Erwin le laisse parler, mais ne cesse de m’observer, Hanji est complètement mal à l’aise. « Je l’ai interrogé- »

«  **Torturé**. » Je lui coupe la parole. Mon ton est sec et froid, et claque en même temps que je saisis les barreaux. Ça a au moins le don de faire tourner la tête du Caporal. J’y lirais presque une forme de regret ou de culpabilité.

Ses yeux se perdent un instant dans les miens. La lumière des torches les fait briller, et donne l’illusion qu’ils sont bordés de larmes. Une illusion. Cet homme maitrise ses émotions encore mieux que moi. Inconsciemment, je commençais à avoir une certaine confiance en lui, Hanji et peut être même le Commandant –bien que ma méfiance ne s’est jamais totalement estompée-. Je me sens trahie.

Je relâche les barreaux, et mon regard se déporte sur Erwin. L’homme aux commandes. Il prend toutes les décisions. Ses yeux sont peut-être doux et séduisent les esprits les moins méfiants, mais je ne suis pas dupe. C’est le genre d’homme prêt à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs, apprenant à faire abstraction des retombées. Au moins, il voue toute son énergie à l’humanité, ou plutôt à la population de l’île du Paradis.

« Je ne me joindrais pas officiellement au bataillon, et mon frère non plus. Il en est hors de question. » Ma voix est dénuée de toute sympathie, toute émotion. Elle est froide, calculée. J’ai l’impression de me retrouver à nouveau en pleine mission, ou devant l’une de ces personnes mouillant dans des affaires pas nettes. Des criminels.

« Alors tu refuses l’accord ? » Erwin fronce ses somptueux sourcils. Le désavantage c’est que chacune de ses expressions faciales est directement remarquée.

« Je tuerais les détenteurs. Je tuerais les Mahr. Mais je ne me joindrais pas au bataillon, et je ne passerais pas une heure de plus à m’entrainer au 3DMG. Il faut être stupide pour ne pas voir que je n’y arriverais pas avant un long entrainement, et je n’ai plus de temps à perdre. C’est pas comme ça que j’arriverais à mes fins. »

Le Commandant hoche la tête. Il jette un regard en direction d’Hanji et du Caporal. La machine à tuer a de nouveau commencé à fixer un mur, la tête baissée. Ses mèches ébènes m’empêchent de clairement discerner ses yeux.

« Bien. C’est d’accord. »

« Autre chose. » Il ne s’en sortira pas si facilement.

« Quoi donc ? Je suis ouvert aux requêtes, mais un accord se veut bénéfique pour les deux parties. »

Erwin attend, alors qu’Hanji me fixe toujours de ses yeux écarquillés. Mon côté Assassin ne lui était pas encore apparu, je ne devais paraitre que sous la forme de la fille incapable de tenir en équilibre mais capable de terrasser le Soldat le puissant de l’île. Mais dans de telles circonstances je me réduis aux choses les plus minimales. Sauver ceux à qui je tiens. Les maintenir hors de danger. Atteindre ma cible.

« Mon frère. Vous ne le touchez plus jamais. Et hors de question qu’il se trouve impliqué dans l’un de vos plans, ou celui de quelqu’un d’autre d’ailleurs. »

Mon regard dévie en direction de Livaï, toujours imperturbable. Il ne me trompe pas, ses yeux expriment ce que ses expressions camouflent. Une chose est sûre, il risque de ne plus me prendre de haut désormais. Ni même de m’approcher. Dommage.

Le Commandant se contente de tendre la main à travers les barreaux. « Nous avons un accord. »

Je le dévisage un instant avant de saisir sa main. Une poigne forte qui me parait plus froide que jamais. « Vous avez ma parole. Ne vous avisez pas de me trahir. » _Ou je vous traquerais moi-même_. Un non-dit qu’il semble comprendre et qui est réciproque. Nous sommes alliés, pour le moment.


	9. Compréhension

Tout ce sang. Et ces gargarissements. Je ne bouge pas, et reste là à observer cet homme se vider de son sang. Il s’étouffe, et machinalement il porte sa main à sa gorge, tentant de retenir ce fluide essentiel à sa survie. À sa vie. À chaque goutte qui s’écoule elle lui échappe un peu plus. 

Ça prend plus de temps que ce que je pensais. Le silence de mort qui s’en suit me pousse au mouvement. J’essuie la lame de mon poignard sur la veste de cet homme, _ma cible_ , et la range à sa place légitime, dans ma veste, le long de mon avant-bras gauche.

Mon mouvement a été suffisamment rapide et précis pour que je ne me salisse pas, mais les murs de la ruelle sont éclaboussés de sang. Des pas silencieux dans une allée, les ténèbres de la nuit me couvrant, et un geste répété si souvent au cours des entrainements qu’il est devenu automatique. Une gorge tranchée. Cibler la carotide sur un homme plus grand que soi, en l’attaquant de dos, sans faire le moindre bruit et en étant suffisamment rapide n’est pas simple.

Être une femme est le seul avantage que je possède, en cas de faux pas je pouvais plaider l’innocence, me faire passer pour une « fille de joie », comme les gens les appellent dans ce quartier huppé. Des mots extravagants pour des actes et un comportement dégoutant. _Je déteste cette ville_. Le temps que ma cible comprenne que je n’avais pas vraiment la tenue et l’apparence adéquate j’aurais pu renverser la situation, et lui faire regretter de ne prendre les personnes que pour de simples objets, manipulables et remplaçables.

J’ajuste ma capuche, évite avec précaution les flaques de sang formées au sol et repars d’un pas calme vers la grande avenue. Les derniers passants osant écumer les rues ne m’accordent pas le moindre regard. Ces aristocrates sont bien trop occupés par leurs vies pour me remarquer. Je ne suis qu’une ombre dans une nuit déjà bien sombre sans lune. Il n’y aura pas le moindre témoin cette nuit.

C’est tout ce dont je me souviens, et pourtant c’était la première fois que j’assassinais quelqu’un. Le sang, aussi noir que le voile de la nuit, et ces bruits. Une tentative perdue d’avance pour reprendre son souffle, appeler à l’aide, arrêter le flot continu de sang. J’ai oublié son visage, son nom et même les faits qui l’ont conduit à se trouver sur la liste de la Confrérie.

Aucune cible ne m’a jamais échappé, aucun cri n’a jamais eu le temps d’être poussé. J’étais l’une des meilleures au sein de la Confrérie. Maintenant je ne suis plus rien. Et le poids de l’échec m’est de plus en plus insupportable.

***

J’évite de le regarder. Voir le visage tuméfié de Peter ne fait qu’accroitre une rage que je tente d’étouffer. M’énerver maintenant ne serait pas de la moindre utilité, et surtout, ne nous rendrais certainement pas service.

« Arrête de tirer une tronche pareille tu veux, tu fais fuir tout le monde ! »

Involontairement mon regard est directement attiré de nouveau à lui. Un cocard, en début de guérison mais toujours suffisamment violet pour laisser imaginer la puissance de l’impact. Des hématomes qui virent au jaune le long de sa mâchoire, ce qui me pousse à me demander comment il a toujours toutes ses dents. Son visage arbore toute une palette de couleurs qui n’ont rien à faire là.

Ses mains bandées ne laissent aucune place au doute, le classique coup des ongles arrachés. Classique mais pas moins douloureux, sensitivement puis visuellement. Ces côtes lui arrachent quelques grimaces lorsqu’il ose réajuster sa position sur sa chaise. Je ne connais que trop bien cette sensation.

« Ça tombe bien, j’ai pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. »

Quelques Cadets osent nous lancer des regards, qui sont bien vite éloignés quand mon regard glaçant les intercepte. Ce n’est pas vraiment intentionnel. Juste l’habitude. Je supporte assez mal le poids des regards insistants et inquisiteurs.

L’aura pesante du Commandant m’ancre dans la dure réalité. Ils sont tous là, leur table positionnée de manière à ne pas laisser planer le moindre doute, _c’est eux les chefs_. Je n’ai pas eu d’autre choix que d’obéir et venir manger dans la salle commune.

Peter à mes côtés, les regards effarés ou curieux des soldats déjà installés nous ont suivis jusqu’à ce que l’on prenne place à une table miraculeusement libre dans un coin. Et j’ai directement saisi la place stratégique faisant face à la table des hauts gradés du bataillon. Je préfère savoir qui me fixe plutôt que de subir un regard de dos sans oser me retourner. Et puis je peux toujours surveiller Smith en retour, s’il croit qu’il m’intimide il se trompe lourdement.

Le regard bleu vif ne me saisit que quelques instants avant de revenir sur l’un de ses camarades, un chef d’escouade ou l’un de ses si grands amis. Hanji. Ou regard d’acier. J’ai été étonnée de le voir là, surtout en même temps que moi. Mais il évite le moindre contact visuel. Depuis cet instant au sous-sol je n’ai pas eu la moindre chance d’accrocher son regard.

« Euh… Salut… ? »

Une voix bien plus jeune et moins lourde que Peter me fait tourner la tête. Je remarque ses yeux verts bien avant tout le reste. Eren. Le titan assaillant. Le fou furieux prêt à foncer tête baissée juste pour terrasser un titan de plus. Mieux vaut ne pas l’appeler comme ça, sa furie dévastatrice en demande peu pour déferler sur toute personne à proximité. Le contraste entre le jeune homme légèrement timide et le soldat dévoué et téméraire ne cesse de me surprendre.

« Hey ! Enfin quelqu’un d’autre que mon adorable sœur avec qui parler ! » Peter a toujours été le plus à l’aise pour faire la conversation. Je ne manque pas l’ironie de son sous-entendu. Adorable ? Franchement ?

« Peter c’est ça ? Je suis ravi de- » Mon frère s’empresse de passer son bras autour des épaules d’Eren et le force à s’assoir à ses côtés. Il est musclé pour son âge, mais les biceps de Peter sont pour le moins écrasants. Je peux en témoigner. Les Berserks sont tous des tas de muscle après tout.

« Ouais ouais ! C’est toi le p’tit Jeager ? T’imagine pas comment je suis content de pouvoir enfin avoir une conversation d’homme ! »

Je me contente d’observer l’échange. Tout comme Erwin. Son regard soupçonneux ne passe pas inaperçu. Presque immédiatement, la tension qui c’était relâchée par l’intervention d’Eren grimpe de nouveau en flèche.

« Bon sang ! Arrête j’t’ai dit ! » Peter tape du poing sur la table et attire à nouveau mon attention. Et pas que la mienne, les regards se tournent dans notre direction. Un regard acéré les pousse à se mêler de leurs affaires avant que je ne me concentre à nouveau sur mon frère et ses hématomes.

« T’as bientôt fini ? Je veux sortir d’ici au plus vite. » Je me saisis de la précieuse boite d’antidouleurs que ma gracieusement donnée Hanji, et gobe deux cachets en vitesse. Ils ont de moins en moins d’effets, j’augmente la dose et la fréquence des prises.

« On dirait une droguée avec tes médocs, tu devrais ralentir la cadence. » Le ton de mon frère se fait plus sérieux.

« Et toi tu devrais laisser Eren, tu attires l’attention. Et en plus tu le terrifies. » Le Commandant n’a pas dévié le regard, et le groupe d’amis d’Eren continue de nous observer du coin de l’œil en tentant de se faire discret. Sauf cette fille, Mikasa, il est évident qu’elle est prête à nous tailler en pièce au moindre instant. Un regard d’acier en version féminine et plus jeune. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours tout rapporter à lui ?

« Quoi ? On est entre hommes ! »

« Tu veux que je vous laisse ? Vous pourrez discuter cuisine en paix comme ça. »

« Mais bien sûr ! On sait tous les deux que mes compétences en cuisine sont aussi élevées que ton niveau de sociabilité ! D’ailleurs, navré de te le dire, mais en cuisine t’es autant une merde que moi ! » Sa vulgarité me fait grincer des dents, non pas que je n’y suis pas habituée mais notre langage de rue reste généralement utilisé lorsque l’on est en petit comité.

Mon regard Assassin saisit les yeux de mon frère, et un duel se lance. J’aime pas vraiment qu’il se moque de mes lacunes. Ce n’est pas ma faute, les cuisines je ne les fréquente que rarement. Pourquoi perdre mon temps à cuisiner un repas pendant des heures alors qu’il sera avalé en quelques minutes ? Et puis les cuisinières nous fournissaient nos repas au sein de la Confrérie, je n’ai jamais eu à mettre les pieds derrière les fourneaux. Enfin si, une seule fois et ça ne s’est pas vraiment bien terminé. Les hurlements du chef cuisinier me hantent chaque fois que je saisis une louche. Sérieusement. Ce type est terrifiant.

« Euh… Ça va, pas la peine de vous disputer à cause de moi ! Je passais juste prendre des nouvelles ! » Eren tente de désamorcer la situation, je ne lâche pas mon frère des yeux, lui par contre détourne le regard. Gagné. Il m’arrache un sourire en coin.

« On se dispute pas, juste une manifestation de mon amour fraternel ! Pas vrai, sœurette adorée ?! »

« Je te signale, mon garçon, que je suis l’ainée. Alors tu peux te les garder, tes « sœurettes ». »

« Le garçon est plus grand que toi, je te soulève en un rien de temps ma p’tite ! » Nouveau regard de biais. Il rigole, les taquineries n’ont rien d’agressif, notre mode de communication est juste… comment dire, particulier ? Entre tueurs on ne peut pas vraiment s’attendre à l’habituel «  _Je t’aime p’tit frère_  ! ».

« La taille n’a plus d’importance une fois que t’es allongé au sol, tu sais. D’ailleurs, tu dois bien le savoir, vu le nombre de fois où je t’ai mis au tapis. »

« Ah ah… Très drôle, tu me prenais au dépourvu, c’est tout ! »

« Quand les journées s’enchainent et que les raclées continuent ce n’est plus vraiment une prise au dépourvu tu sais… »

« Alors, vous êtes dans le bataillon désormais ? » La joute verbale ralenti et Eren profite de la trêve pour s’exprimer.

« Non, c’est plus un partenariat. Et toi, finalement libéré des cellules ? »

« Le Caporal Livaï me garde quand même à l’œil, mais oui, ils ont l’air de me faire confiance depuis Annie… » La confiance, je doute que le Commandant l’accorde réellement à qui que ce soit, hormis ses plus proches alliés. Ils sont en guerre, et je suis bien placée pour savoir que la confiance est un cadeau rare en des périodes où les ennemis peuvent être n’importe qui et infiltrés n’importe où.

« Livaï ? Sérieux, tient toi à carreaux ! Ce type est une vraie furie avec ses lames ! Ah ah ! Presque autant que Y/n avec ses poign- » Mes mains qui se plaquent sur la bouche de mon frère font bien plus de bruit que prévu. L’impact arrache une grimace à mon frère, attisant ses muscles endoloris ; Eren nous observe les yeux écarquillés.

« Il dit n’importe quoi, fait pas attention à lui. La douleur le fait délirer totalement. » Mon regard meurtrier fait comprendre à Peter la presque-boulette de ses paroles. En dire trop sur nos compétences non-orthodoxes dévoilerait nos origines au reste des Cadets, et Smith n’a pas prévu de délivrer de sitôt le lourd secret qui sommeille au-delà des murs.

Je reprends place sur mon banc alors qu’Eren à l’air complètement perdu. « Ouais tu sais, elle était saoule et j’ai promis de garder le secret ! Désolé p’tit gars, c’est pas aujourd’hui qu’on te dévoilera ses talents cachés ! »

Eren accepte le mensonge, pas si mauvais que ça, de mon frère. Après ça Peter et Eren mènent une conversation plutôt paisible. Mon regard hère dans la pièce, Erwin a enfin repris une discussion avec l’un de ses chefs d’escouade, que je reconnais comme étant Mike, le mec qui renifle tout le monde sans la moindre gêne.  

Regard d’acier est cependant focalisé sur notre table. Je ne parviens pas à déterminer qui il fixait avec autant d’intensité, _certainement Eren, après tout c’est leur grand espoir_. Mais à l’instant où je perçois ses yeux gris c’est sur moi que son regard se concentre.

Ses cernes pèsent sous ses yeux, encore plus que lors de notre dernière rencontre. Il ne détourne pas le regard, ce qui me surprend un peu, vu son comportement lors de ma confrontation avec Erwin.

Je me perds dans ses yeux. L’air perpétuellement stoïque qu’il arbore camoufle la moindre de ses émotions, et pourrait le faire passer pour quelqu’un d’intouchable. Mais ses yeux racontent une toute autre histoire. Les yeux brillants ou ternes, un gris plus foncé ou soudainement très clair… C’est un tas de petits détails qui dévoilent ce que son visage n’exprime pas, et ce que son ton moqueur et plutôt sec peuvent camoufler.

Malgré cela je n’arrive pas à le déchiffrer, il est trop loin et je ne le connais pas vraiment. Nos échanges minimalistes ne m’ont pas permis d’associer ces détails à leur signification. Et puis j’étais toujours bien trop distraite, soit par lui, soit par une situation d’urgence.

La main qui me saisit l’épaule me ramène sur terre, et mes réflexes prennent le dessus avant que je ne pense réellement à ce que je fais. Mes sourcils se froncent presque en même temps que ma main n’attrape le bras de l’intrus, et d’un mouvement raide il se trouve le visage à plat sur la table. C’était Peter.

« Bon sang, me prends pas par surprise comme ça ! » Ce n’est pas vraiment de l’énervement, mais plutôt de l’agacement. J’avais enfin l’attention du Caporal, c’est clair que se toiser d’un bout de la salle à l’autre ne mène nulle part mais ses yeux m’avaient manqué.

Depuis l’attaque du déviant lors de notre retour vers l’enceinte des murs et mon expérience de mort imminente c’est lui que je vois chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Penché sur moi, si proche… Non. J’arrête de penser à lui. Il a torturé Peter, je ne risque pas de le pardonner de sitôt. Le son distinct d’un «  _menteuse »_ résonne dans ma tête.

« T’étais tellement hypnotisée que tu me répondais pas, j’avais pas d’autre choix ! Et puis t’es obligée d’être aussi sauvage ? Un peu plus à droite et je terminais la tronche dans mon assiette sérieusement ! »

« Ça aurait peut-être été mieux comme ça, vu l’état actuel de ton visage… » Mes mots sortent sans que je ne mesure pleinement leur impact. Les antidouleurs me ramollissent, mais la douleur reste là, assourdie pendant les premiers effets des médicaments avant de revenir, lourde et persistante.

« Vraiment ? Tu crois que j’ai choisi de me- »

« Peu importe. Qu’est-ce que tu avais de si important à me demander ? T’es plus capable de gérer une conversation d’homme tout seul ? » Je lui coupe la parole avant qu’il n’en dise trop, et aussi pour éviter la confrontation que ma maladresse risque de provoquer. Il faut vraiment que l’on apprenne à communiquer normalement, ça en devient ridicule.

« En fait c’est plutôt Eren qui voulait te demander quelque chose, mais il préfère jouer les timides. Ou alors tu l’effraie, ce que je peux comprendre à vrai dire-… »

« Demande directement Eren, p’tit frère adoré a tendance à tourner autour du pot. » Les yeux écarquillés du détenteur me scrutent, débattant si oui ou non il doit oser demander. Il a l’air mal à l’aise.

« En fait… J-je me demandais si tu pouvais… Enfin je veux dire… Tu pourrais m’apprendre… Tu sais… »

« Il veut que tu l’entraines. Tu sais, mettre des géants au tapis, éclater des ninjas, ce genre de trucs. » Peter coupe la parole à Eren, qui semblait bien parti pour continuer à chercher ses mots pendant plusieurs minutes de plus.

« Vraiment ? » Sa demande me surprend. Moi, l’entraîner ?

« Tu as pu vaincre le Caporal, ou au moins le maitriser, alors qu’il est plus fort que tout le monde. Ça me serait utile… Tu sais face aux titans… Et si un autre détenteur comme Annie surgit. Ou même le Cuirassé. » Eren reprend peu à peu son air déterminé. Parlez de titans et il devient quelqu’un d’autre.

« Ah ah ! Ouais ! C’est con que j’ai raté ça ! Il a vraiment dû t’agacer pour que ça dégénère autant ! » Peter parle fort, il n’a jamais été timide pour dire ce qu’il pense. Les regards indiscrets se font pesants.

« C’est lui qui a commencé, je déteste qu’on me prenne de haut. Il est peut-être Caporal du bataillon, mais il ne me connait pas. »

« Ouais peu importe, têtue comme t’es c’est pas la peine d’argumenter plus, tu continueras de clamer haut et fort ton innocence ! »

« Où tu veux en venir, hein ? Je te dis qu- »

« Peu importe ! Alors ta décision ? T’entraine notre p’tit Eren ?! » Je déteste quand il fait ça. Change de sujet autant que tu veux mon frère, je suis aussi rancunière que têtue.

Eren rapporte son attention sur moi, attendant ma décision. Il a l’air déterminé, et plein d’espoir. « Tu sais, je suis pas vraiment préparée pour entraîner des… recrues. Je risque d’être trop exigeante, ou pas la meilleure pour tout expliquer. T’es vraiment prêt à souffrir ? »

Pour atteindre mon niveau actuel il a fallu des années d’entrainement et de formation, et encore plus d’entorses, de fractures et d’ecchymoses. Les cadets du bataillon sont déjà entraînés au combat au corps à corps, mais ça n’a rien à voir avec ce que l’on apprend dans la Confrérie, ou tout du moins ce que les Assassins apprennent. Chaque classe avait un entrainement spécifique.

« Oui, je veux apprendre ! » Là, comme ça, on croirait réellement voir un enfant. Ce qu’il est encore après tout. Les ados ne sont-ils pas de grands enfants ? Ok, ceux-là sont entrainés au combat et pourraient tuer quelqu’un sans problème, mais ça ne change en rien leur âge.

« Comme tu veux, mais avant tu devrais voir avec le Commandant, s’il donne son accord. Je n’aimerais pas m’attirer plus d’ennuis. »

Eren se lève fièrement, et me remercie avec, encore une fois, toute sa détermination. Il décide finalement de rejoindre la table de ces amis, nous laissant seuls Peter et moi.

« Eh bien, je suis pas complètement sûr que ça plaise à Smith tout ça. » Peter se penche en avant, et parle moins fort. Ses yeux me scrutent, cherchant à débusquer le moindre secret. « Ou même à ton très cher Caporal… » Sa remarque me prend au dépourvu, mais l’effet est immédiat.

« Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? » Je me braque.

« Oh aller, je t’ai jamais vue regarder quelqu’un comme ça. Me prend pas pour un crétin complet, si t’en pince pour un mec je suis forcément le premier à le remarquer ! »

Je détourne le regard, quelque peu honteuse que ma tendance à observer un peu trop le super soldat ait été remarquée. D’ailleurs, c’est quoi au juste ? Il me perturbait, puis m’intéressait –sans que je ne veuille vraiment me l’avouer-, mais maintenant je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Je devrais plutôt le haïr pour ce qu’il a fait à Peter, et pourtant, j’en reviens irrévocablement au même point. **_Il m’obsède_**.

***

« Je t’ai dit de ne pas foncer tête baissée ! »

Erwin a accepté que j’entraine Eren, à condition bien sûr qu’un supérieur soit toujours là pour garder un œil sur nous. Ou sur moi plutôt. Laisser s’affronter une Assassin et un soldat qui peut se transformer en titan à n’importe quel moment, ça doit donner des sueurs froides.

Les grognements d’Eren me font me demander s’il a déjà encaissé tant de mises au tapis en si peu de temps. Il se relève à chaque fois pourtant, son énergie semble complètement inépuisable.

« Désolé, j’ai cru voir une faille. » Eren se relève en peu de temps, crache de la poussière – _Dégoutant_ \- et reprend position.

« Ne sous-estime pas ton adversaire. Dis-toi qu’il n’a jamais donné le meilleur de lui-même, ni sorti sa meilleure parade, et tu ne te feras pas prendre par surprise. »

« Où est ce que t’as appris à te battre comme ça ? Vous venez des Bas-fonds ? » De quoi il parle ? Les Bas-fonds ? On croirait le nom d’un club de combattants clandestins.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles, mais on est pas là pour ça. Tu veux que je t’apprenne mes techniques de combat ou que je te fasse une présentation de ma fabuleuse personne ? » Une fraction de seconde suffit pour que le visage curieux d’Eren reprenne un air déterminé. Il m’arrache un sourire en coin.

« On combat ! »

« Tu te souviens au moins de ce que je t’ai dit ? Parce qu’à chaque fois tu fais tout le contraire et tu me fonce dessus comme un taureau enragé. »

« Euh… Ne pas lancer l’attaque… ? Et attendre le bon moment ! » C’est bien ce que je pensais. Il m’écoute qu’à moitié. Je suis nulle à ce point pour lui apprendre des choses ou bien c’est lui qui n’est préoccupé que par le combat direct ?

« Tu vois, t’aurais appliqué ce que je t’ai dit, je t’aurais pas fait chuter si facilement. »

« Oui j’ai compris, c’était pas le bon moment… On reprend ? »

« Si tu veux une seule règle, simple à retenir, et juste pour toi je peux te la résumer simplement par « Ne pas foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir ».  Ça ira, tu crois ? »

« Oui vas-y ! Attaque ! » Son empressement est plus que palpable, je me demande comment on peut avoir t’en d’énergie. Surtout en soirée, après une journée d’entrainement assez intense, et des heures supplémentaires. La magie de la possession d’un titan, surement.

Alors je l’attaque, moins rapidement que mes mouvements habituels, avec moins de force, et je lui laisse quelques ouvertures. Quelques-unes. Il n’apprendra rien si je lui mâche le travail.

Il termine toujours au tapis, mais il trouve de plus en plus vite les failles que je lui laisse. J’étais toujours été plus douée en défense et en parade qu’en attaque pure et dure. Alors je rattrape les coups qui devraient m’atteindre.

Inconsciemment il apprend à mieux repérer les opportunités, à attaquer plus rapidement quand l’occasion se présente. C’est tout le but. D’ici moins d’une semaine je pourrais y aller sérieusement, et ne plus lui laisser la moindre faille.

Il commence à se faire tard, et je suis étonnée que notre _surveillant_ n’ait pas sonné la fin de l’entrainement. Mais non. Le brave Caporal Livaï continue d’observer depuis l’ombre du mur contre lequel il est adossé.

Un mouvement inattendu d’Eren me prend par surprise, et je me retrouve à nouveau complètement recentrée sur le combat. Il me saisit par la taille après m’avoir foncé dessus, percute mon genou par l’arrière et je me retrouve au sol. _Aïe. Il est plutôt lourd pour son âge._ Foutu regard d’acier, toujours aussi perturbant.

« Ah ! J’ai réussi ! J’ai trouvé la faille ! » Ouais une belle faille, mon attention était ailleurs. Là, c’est moi qui le sous estimait. Il avait encore de bonnes cartes en main.

« Je ne suis pas K.O., tu me voies évanouie au sol toi ? » Sa prise est efficace, mais il y a toujours un moyen de défaire une clé. Il a profité de ma chute pour se placer dans mon dos, allongé au sol, les jambes emmêlées autour de ma taille et les bras autour de mon cou. _J’ai les jambes libres._

Une roulade arrière coordonnée avec un puissant coup de coude dans ses côtes relâche en partie sa prise, suffisamment pour que la force de ma roulade me libère. Et c’est moi qui le maintien au sol. Un genou sur un bras, le pied de ma jambe libre sur l’autre, c’est moi qui a le dessus. _Certainement pas le meilleur moyen de garder quelqu’un au sol, mais ça fera l’affaire._

Le souffle erratique d’Eren sonne comme une victoire. « Première règle : ne sous-estime pas ton adversaire. En détresse on peut être capable de tout et n’importe quoi. C’est une bonne prise au fait, ta technique de plaquage. Travaille juste le maintien au sol. »

Je lui tapote la joue, ce qui lui arrache une grimace insatisfaite, avant de me relever. Je lui tends la main pour l’aider à se relever, et il s’en saisit rapidement. Il ne tente rien de stupide, du genre à essayer de me mettre de nouveau au sol.

« Brave garçon ! » Ma taquinerie lui attire un froncement de sourcils, rivalisant presque avec son expression déterminée. Le rose qui lui monte aux joues fait la différence.

« Je suis pas un garçon ! Je suis un homme ! Un soldat ! »

Des pas qui se rapprochent me poussent à me retourner. Ce n’est pas vraiment nécessaire, nous n’étions que trois dans la cour à une heure pareille, surtout après le diner. Tout le monde profite du repos bien mérité après une dure journée.

« Hey ! Ça suffit pour aujourd’hui morveux. Retourne dans tes quartiers, et va te laver. Tch, t’es dégoutant. » Je tourne la tête dans l’autre direction dès que la présence du Caporal est bien confirmée.

« Bien Caporal ! » Eren effectue un salut militaire parfait avant de partir en direction des dortoirs.

« Caporal. » Ma voix est bien plus discrète que celle d’Eren, mais je ne me réduis qu’au minimum politesse. Je m’élance à la suite d’Eren, ou plutôt _j’essaie_.

« Attends. » Ça a un effet immédiat. Mon corps réagissant avant mon cerveau, mes pas se stoppent sur le champ. _Trahison_.

Néanmoins, je ne daigne pas me retourner. Qu’il me parle de dos, après tout c’est la façon dont ils aiment faire les choses lui et Erwin, dans le dos des gens. Ma rancune me perdra.

« Il faut qu’on parle. » Sa voix reste aussi monotone que toujours. Pas la moindre fluctuation dans son intonation, son ton reste aussi plat et direct qu’à l’accoutumée.

« Parler ? Aux dernières nouvelles, parler est certainement l’ultime tâche que vous voudriez accomplir avec moi. »  Ma voix est légèrement mordante, mais reste tout de même calme. Je n’aurais pas été capable de faire la même chose en face à face, regard d’acier est terriblement intimidant.

« Tch. Rends pas les choses encore plus foutrement compliquées, morveuse. » _Morveuse_. Il commence à me prendre la tête, avec ses _morveuse_.

« De mon point de vue, les choses restaient relativement simples vue la situation. Jusqu’à ce que vous décidiez que décortiquer mon frère était une bonne idée. » Cette fois ci je tourne la tête. Et je me prends à nouveau son fichu regard hypnotique en pleine face.

Il fronce les sourcils. Oups. J’ai touché un point sensible. Ou alors je l’ai énervé. « C’était pas ma putain de décision, je suis les or- »

« Ouais je sais. Vous –enfin tu, étant donné que la politesse semble passer à la trappe- ne faisais qu’obéir expressément, sans broncher, aux ordres de ton Commandant. _Soldat_. » Inconsciemment je me retourne totalement vers lui. Il est plus proche que prévu, quelques pas tout au plus.

« T’as des putains de problèmes, provoquer les autres c’est votre devise chez vous ? »

« C’est moi qui provoque maintenant ? T’as surement l’habitude que tout le monde te lèche les bottes, parce que t’es intimidant et c’est toi le supérieur, mais je ne suis pas sous tes ordres. Alors la morveuse, elle en a plus qu’assez de ces conneries ! » Ma voix monte dans les aigus, et mes mots sortent avec rage. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a fallu que ce soit lui qui nous surveille ?

Pendant un moment il ne dit plus rien, et j’en viens à penser qu’il va en rester là. Son regard me dit le contraire. Il me passe à la loupe, son regard acéré est déterminé à me cerner.

« T’es plutôt foutrement douée pour te cacher, je dois bien l’avouer. Une furie pour camoufler la fille désespérée et timide. » Ses traits sont bien plus décontractés, l’ombre d’un air moqueur et satisfait se profile sur son visage.

Ma surprise s’évapore en quelques secondes et mes traits se durcissent encore plus. Je me sens piégée. Il est encore bien plus intimidant maintenant. Quelques semaines si ce n’est plus à côtoyer le bataillon, et il a pu voir au-delà de la personne _factice_ que je présente au monde.

« Si tu t’inquiètes que tout le monde sache qu’en réalité t’es pas si intouchable que ça, alors c’est pas la peine. Tu m’as mis sur la piste, sans vraiment t’en rendre compte. » Je crois bien que je ne l’ai jamais vu si bavard. C’est qu’il est fier de lui, Shorty.

« Putain, mais de quoi tu parles ?! » Je me renferme encore plus, et par conséquent, devient encore plus agressive. La façade doit paraitre impénétrable. Je ne veux pas qu’il me voit, et je ne veux pas m’attacher non plus. Une façade empêche les gens de vous connaitre réellement ou de vous atteindre, mais elle vous protège aussi de vous-même. Pas d’attachement, pas de peine.

« J’ai écouté ce que tu m’as dit, pendant tes piètres performances à l’entrainement. » Il fait un pas en avant, et je me retiens de l’imiter –en marche arrière-. Je ne veux pas paraitre faible. Il ne faut pas laisser de faille. Maintenant il me parait beaucoup trop proche. Son regard est bien trop intense.

« J’ai fait attention au moindre fichu détail. En réalité t’es pas vraiment une dure à cuire. » Chacune de ses phrases est ponctuée d’un pas en avant. Je me retiens de reculer, et de détourner le regard.

« Sous tes airs d’Assassin mortel la fille qui a peur d’avoir mal est toujours là. » Sa proximité affole mes sens, ils me hurlent de reculer, et de fuir. Mes mots se bloquent dans ma gorge, des répliques bien choisies qui pourraient le faire taire. Ou au moins sauver ma façade, instaurer le doute. Mon cœur veut le contraire. Je le sens battre, complètement affolé, comme si j’avais couru s’en m’arrêter, en pleine fuite, et pourtant le ressenti est complètement différent. Je me sens perdue.

«  _Et je la vois_. » Ce n’est rien de plus qu’un murmure, mais sa proximité me permet de l’entendre très clairement. Son souffle chaud et l’odeur du thé me percutent le visage de plein fouet. Mes muscles se détendent en partie, mes sourcils auparavant froncés par la hargne me trahissent et se détendent. Il sait qu’il a raison. S’il avait des doutes, maintenant ce n’est plus le cas. Il a perçu la faille et s’y est engouffré plus vite et plus facilement que quiconque.

Mes bras reposent ballants le long de mes flans, un terrible contraste avec mes poings serrés. J’ai toujours l’impression qu’à un moment ou à un autre je vais me prendre une gifle. Ce n’est pas juste de l’anticipation, au fond c’est la peur. Celle qui me saisissait chaque fois que je me faisais attrapée en volant sur les étalages des mauvais quartiers que j’écumais avec mes frères, en vivant au jour le jour. L’adrénaline de la course poursuite dure moins bien longtemps que ce que l’on pense, et lorsqu’elle s’évapore, la peur en vient à nous pétrifier.

« Je suis désolé. » Sa voix ne sort qu’en un murmure et me sort de ma torpeur. Je doute même qu’il ait réellement parlé. Le Caporal n’est pas le genre à faire des erreurs, ou à s’excuser. Mon regard lâche ses yeux hypnotiques et retombe sur ses lèvres. Attendant qu’elles bougent. Rien ne vient.

« Quoi ? » J’attends qu’il répète, cette fois ci prête à entendre chacun de ses mots. Son visage ne trahit aucune émotion trop directe, mais son air stoïque et froid est moins accentué qu’habituellement. Il parait plus détendu.

« Tch. J’ai dit que j’étais désolé. Me fait pas répéter encore une putain de fois. » J’avais bien entendu. Mes yeux se séparent de ses lèvres, tout aussi envoutantes que son regard d’acier, pour me replonger dans un océan de gris et de bleu.  Il ne m’avait pas lâchée du regard.

Mon air interrogatif le pousse à reprendre la parole. Pas sans un soupir, surement exaspéré. « Pour t’avoir mal jugée, et pour ton frère. C’était surement pas un ordre que j’aurais dû suivre. C’était une idée merdique, même de la part d’Erwin. »

Je reste figée par ses paroles, incapable de rétorquer. Lui, des excuses ? Il me cerne et ensuite il vient faire la paix ? Je suis carrément paumée.

Et mon cerveau décide enfin de fonctionner à nouveau à plein régime. Il est toujours aussi proche. Et encore plus beau. Merde.

Mes sourcils se froncent à nouveau et je me retrouve incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Trop dangereux. À chaque seconde qui passe il s’engouffre un peu plus dans mon esprit. Il accapare suffisamment mes pensées comme ça.

« Ça va... J’étais peut-être un peu dans l’excès, je dois bien l’avouer. » Mon regard hère au loin, l’horizon tristement camouflé par les murs.

« Tch. Un peu ? » Il n’en faut pas plus pour que ma tête pivote à nouveau en sa direction. J’ai frôlé le torticolis.

« J’avais le droit de m’énerver, t’as torturé mon frère ! Putain, à quoi ça te sert de t’excuser si tu- » Son regard me stoppe. Il taquinait. « C’est pas drôle. »

 Son regard reste plongé dans le mien, et cette fois ci je ne le lâche pas. Il a suffisamment de victoires comme ça. Ses traits sont détendus, bien plus qu’en plein jour, face au reste du bataillon. Il parait encore plus jeune, et légèrement moins intimidant.

« Tu devrais aller te décrasser, t’es couverte de poussière. C’est dégueulasse. » Toujours aussi charmant. Un gloussement ridicule m’échappe. Mon dieu, j’ai honte de moi. Je me ressaisis tout aussi vite.

L’ombre d’un sourire en coin me prouve qu’il m’a bien entendu. Comment ça aurait pu lui échapper de toute façon ? Il n’a toujours pas reculé. Et moi non plus. On respire le même air.

« Et tu devrais aller dormir, super soldat. Ces cernes vont bientôt être plus imposantes que ton palmarès. »

« Mmh. » Un son qui fait raisonner sa poitrine et battre mon cœur avec encore plus de force. J’en vibre. Ça suffit pour aujourd’hui, mon cœur espère l’impossible.

Je profite de la beauté de ses yeux quelques secondes de plus et laisse glisser mon regard sur son visage avant de finalement faire un pas de côté pour partir en direction des bâtiments. J’étais censée me ravitailler en antidouleurs, et enfin trouver le sommeil.

« Bonne nuit, _Livaï_. »

Mes pas m’entrainent vers l’extérieur de la cour et plus loin du Caporal. Le murmure d’un «  _Toi aussi, Furie. »_ entrainé par le vent.

***

Les couloirs sont sombres et complètement vides à cette heure. Les ronflements des cadets épuisés est le seul son à briser la résonnance de la cadence de mes pas.

Le bureau d’Hanji, qui est aussi accessoirement un laboratoire et un lieu aux pratiques plutôt louches, arrive enfin en vue. La lumière filtre sous la porte, et si cela ne suffit pas, ses exclamations éparses confirment son activité nocturne. Cette femme a un vrai problème. Mais je l’aime.

Je toque à sa porte, et elle s’ouvre dans la seconde qui suit. Et c’est bien ce que je pensais, le visage d’une folle. Les cheveux à peine retenus par sa queue de cheval, les carreaux de ses lunettes à peine transparents et un sourire presque sadique.

« Eh bien eh bien ! Si c’est pas mon amie préférée ! » Sa voix est stridente, trop forte pour une heure si tardive.

« Hanji, tout le monde dort. Baisse d’un ton, tu veux ? Et puis qui dis ça, _ton amie préférée_  ? » Mon air interrogatif n’a pas le temps d’être remarqué que la brune repart en direction de son bureau, enfoui sous des tas de paperasse et toujours ces échantillons suspects.

« Ben quoi ?! T’es mon amie préférée ! » Les coudes posés sur la table et la tête posée sur ses mains, son air triomphant ne laisse rien présager de bon. « Et c’est ma mission de m’assurer que tu mènes une vie heureuse ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu manigances ? » Je prends place dans l’un des sièges faisant face à son bureau, et profite du maigre soulagement que cela apporte à mon dos.

Son sourire s’élargit encore plus. _Elle a trouvé la fichue boite de Pandore ou quoi ?_

«  _Je vous ai vus_ _̴_  » Je me crispe sur mon siège.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Mon ton feint l’ignorance, et je tente de rester détachée.

Son sourire s’accroit encore plus, et elle prend quelques secondes avant de parler à nouveau. Elle savoure une foutue victoire. « Dans la cour d’entrainement… _Toi et Shorty_ _̴_ »

Elle me prend au dépourvu. Évidemment qu’elle nous a vus. J’aurais dû me douter qu’elle nous observait. Elle suivait surement l’entrainement d’Eren de manière tout à fait basique pour ses recherches, et puis la _suite_ est tombée à point nommé.

« Tu le nie pas alors ? »

« Livaï est chargé de surveiller les leçons que je donne à Eren, alors- » Elle me coupe la parole.

« Livaï, hein ? Ça y est, vous vous appelez aussi par vos prénoms ?! Rah vous êtes trop mignons ! » Je ne réagis pas avant quelques secondes de plus, complètement ébahie.

« Quoi, tu veux que je l’appelle Shorty ? Je suis mal placée pour ça. » Pas plus d’un ou deux centimètres, c’est tout. Mais non. Il est quand même plus grand. Non pas que la différence soit réellement notable.

« M’ouais peu importe, ce qui m’intéresse, c’est ce que vous faisiez si proches ! »

« Hanji, arrête de rêver. Il s’est rien passé. On parlait c’est tout. » Je ne parviens pas à tenir son regard plus longtemps. Non seulement elle fait peur mais en plus elle me met mal à l’aise. Parler de ce qui aurait pu se produire d’autre conduit irrévocablement mes pensées à créer des scénarios alternatifs, et complètement hors contexte.

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? » Mes oreilles sont brulantes. Je ferme les yeux pour me recentrer, et c’est encore pire. Son maudit visage me hante dès que j’ai les paupières closes.

« Vous seriez mignons ensemble. Mortels mais mignons ! » Mon regard se recentre à nouveau sur elle.

« Dis pas n’importe quoi, c’est pas parce qu’il est venu me parler que ça veut forcément dire quelque chose. » Ma tête balle en arrière sur le dossier du siège. Le plafond est plein de poussières et de toiles d’araignée abandonnées. Regard d’acier serait clairement dans tous ses états.

« Je ne sais pas si t’as remarqué, mais Shorty est pas vraiment féru de conversation. »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je suis fatiguée, j’ai mal et je suis perturbée par regard d’acier. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans des conditions optimales pour discuter, surtout de lui et avec Hanji. C’est une vraie fouine quand elle est décidée à percer des secrets.

« Tu craques, pas vrai ? »

Mes yeux reviennent sur Hanji, _ma seule amie_ , dont le visage est désormais sérieux. Elle exclame tout haut les doutes qui m’assaillent depuis ce face-à-face après l’attaque du déviant à notre retour dans l’enceinte des murs.

« J’en sais rien. » Et sincèrement, je n’ai jamais été aussi paumée de toute ma vie. Pourtant, mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre me hurle la réponse.


	10. Réunion de famille

Les jours qui ont suivi m’ont semblé terriblement longs, reflétant une routine bien huilée : réveil aux premières heures du jour, entrainement, et corvées. Pauvres cadets. J’ai pu échapper aux corvées, orchestrées d’une main de maitre par Regard d’acier en personne, mais le contrecoup me contraint à passer plus de temps dans le laboratoire d’Hanji pour tenter de déceler d’où viens ma douleur, et comment j’ai pu ne pas me transformer après l’injection.

J’ai heureusement pu retrouver une semi-liberté dans l’enceinte de la base du bataillon, bien qu’il y avait toujours quelqu’un pour me surveiller, bien caché dans l’ombre des bâtiments. Peter n’a pas eu besoin de longues réflexions quand il a été libre de se retrouver sur le terrain d’entrainement : il voulait combattre.

Ma propre routine c’est alors mis en place : réveil en trombe par une scientifique enjouée à l’idée de réaliser une myriade de tests, interrogatoire sur la moindre évolution de ma « relation » avec le terrible Caporal-Chef –interrogatoire où elle n’obtient jamais rien, puisqu’il n’y a absolument rien à dire-, et finalement, je suis libre de gambader dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le reste de l’après-midi me permet de m’entrainer avec Peter, et sans retenir mes coups. Plus d’une fois nous nous sommes retrouvés le centre de l’attention de cadets plus qu’intéressés de savoir qui terminera au tapis. Ça n’arrive presque jamais. Peter connait pratiquement toutes mes techniques de combat au corps à corps, et moi les siennes ; après tout nous avons grandi ensemble, nous sommes entrainés ensemble au sein de la Confrérie, et nous avons déjà affronté la mort ensemble.

L’inattention reste ma seule faille, un regard gris perçant me distrayant du combat, ou une douleur aigue me longeant l’échine provoquant une crispation impromptue de mes muscles. Dans la majorité des cas je parviens à rattraper mon erreur, mais mon frère sait mieux que personne comment me maitriser.

Au-delà de ça, c’est une remise en forme bien utile quand je dois ensuite entrainer Eren, toujours aussi déterminé à être capable de me vaincre. Il progresse vite, véritablement motivé, ce qui lui permet d’être apte à se trouver face à des attaques où je ne ménage pas mes coups.

La journée se clôture toujours par Livaï, sonnant la fin de l’entrainement, et ne manquant pas de lancer une remarque piquante à Eren. Le temps m’a permis de comprendre que finalement, le super soldat n’est pas plus doué que moi pour communiquer, et surtout faire connaitre son affection. Il respecte les soldats du bataillon, et semble presque avoir espoir envers le Titan Assaillant.

De mon côté la venue prochaine du Bestial –s’il n’est pas déjà là- me préoccupe de plus en plus. Deux titans sont déjà intégrés dans la vie de l’île, et le Colossal n’est pas négligeable. Le Bestial est bien pire.

La journée achevée, c’est en me trouvant allongée sur le moelleux du matelas, propre et gavée d’antidouleurs que je reprends conscience des enjeux qui se jouent, et de mon état.

L’échec de notre assaut sur Mahr se répète en boucle chaque nuit, chaque faille de notre plan ou de notre comportement se trouvant modifié d’une nouvelle manière pour comprendre comment nous aurions pu réussir. J’en viens toujours à la même conclusion, c’était une mission suicide. Ils sont trop nombreux, les Primordiaux ne peuvent pas être vaincus par la Confrérie, et nous ne sommes qu’une petite organisation, essayant au mieux de les ralentir dans leur conquête du monde.

Cauchemar sur cauchemar, ce n’est pas le sang ou les cris d’agonie qui me réveillent en sueur et tétanisée. La mort, on est contraints de s’y habituer, sans quoi notre seule destinée est la folie. C’est la douleur qui m’éveille, me déchirant de l’intérieur, et poussant mes tympans à siffler dans des notes plus aigües que mon imagination ne le conçoit.

Ce que je vois chaque nuit ne change pas : mes frères morts et déchiquetés, la Confrérie réduite à l’état de léger souvenir persistant dans les mémoires, et les titans m’entourant. Toujours plus nombreux, et le sang toujours plus abondant. Le choc qui me pétrifie ne s’estompe que lorsque la douleur qui me saisit le dos devient insoutenable, et je m’effondre.

Complètement aveuglée et paralysée, ma douleur disparait aussi rapidement qu’elle m’a assaillie. Libérée de la surcharge provoquée par la douleur, la sensation du sang qui déferle le long de mon dos me parvient finalement.

Je m’attends toujours à découvrir la gueule béante d’un titan, prête à m’engloutir. Pourtant je m’éveille avec la même image en tête, jetant un coup d’œil par-dessus mon épaule. L’appréhension et l’espoir que les choses soient différentes est récurrente et presque inutile, sachant que rien ne changera.

Le poids qui me pèse m’ancre dans une réalité qui n’est néanmoins qu’un rêve. La vision me hurle le contraire. Deux ailes. Et elles sont monstrueuses. Hideuses même. Une fine couche de chair et de peau recouvre les os. Leur extrémité est à vif, terminée par un os plus pointu et tranchant que n’importe quelle lame. Le cuir replié par l’aile fermée me parait à la fois souple et rigide, imitant le bruit d’une voile battue par le vent.

Je n’ai plus mal, comme libérée de ce qui semblait m’écraser depuis tout ce temps. Et pourtant je hurle, tétanisée par l’horreur et l’effroi.

***

Quand des membres du bataillon sprintent vers les écuries, puis, partent au grand galop en direction des murs, c’est que les choses ne se passent pas vraiment bien. C’était même plutôt étonnant que l’élite du bataillon ne soit pas du voyage.

Erwin n’a daigné nous informer de la situation que lorsqu’elle s’est aggravée : des titans ont été retrouvés dans l’enceinte des murs. Dans la crainte d’une nouvelle brèche, il a envoyé un rattachement vérifier l’intégrité des murs, soutenus par la Garnison. Je suis restée bloquée quelques secondes sur sa première annonce de la situation dans la salle commune.

 _Une brèche_.

Une telle brèche nécessiterait l’intervention du Colossal ou du Cuirassé, ou _quelqu’un d’autre_. Et donc j’émets de sérieux doutes sur la dite brèche. S’il y avait vraiment une brèche, c’est un déferlement de titans qui attaquerai les points de concentration humains, or uniquement quelques spécimens ont pu être remarqués d’après les rumeurs. Et l’injection me reviens en tête. Est-ce que le Bestial aurait préféré une attaque de loin, en transformant des propres habitants de l’île ?

« La situation est urgente. Nous partons en direction du mur Rose au plus vite. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus de terrain, et plus de vies ! »

La moitié des soldats affiche un air peu rassuré, alors que les chefs d’escouade semblent clairement prêts à en découdre. Peter piétine le sol à mes côtés, un comportement que je lui connais bien. _Pas question, mon frère_.

Les troupes se dirigent vers la sortie, suivant les ordres dictés par Erwin et les différents chefs d’escouade. Il ne reste alors qu’Erwin, Peter et moi. Ce n’est pas la meilleure des ambiances.

« Je vous ai donné ma parole, vous pouvez rester ici. »

« Pas question. » Peter répond si vite que je n’ai même pas le temps d’apprécier notre mise en retrait.

« Non, toi pas question ! » Mon ton est bien plus agressif que prévu, et Peter ose tout de même me faire face. « J’ai pas envie de te voir crever dans la gueule d’un titan ! »

« Alors tu veux qu’on reste là comme des lâches ?! Je suis un combattant, c’est mon job- »

Mon poing lui saisit le col, et le baisse à mon niveau en même temps que cela le fait taire. « Ton job, c’est de tuer des meurtriers, des **_humains_**. Pas des titans. Je te laisserais pas jouer les cons là bas ! »

« Putain ! Je suis plus un gosse ! Arrête de me dire quoi faire ! » Peter se défait de mon emprise, son ton fort m’ayant fait relâcher ma prise.

« On n’a pas le temps pour ces gamineries, soit vous restez ici, soit vous vous équipez et vous mettez en selle. » L’intervention d’Erwin me coupe toute envie de répondre. Peter est déterminé, et il a déjà pris sa décision. « On ne vous attendra pas, alors vous feriez bien de vous décider rapidement. »

Les pas d’Erwin résonnent jusque dans le couloir, sonnant presque comme un décompte vers mon arrêt de mort. « J’y vais, tu ferais mieux de rester ici. T’es pas encore remise de la dernière fois de toute façon. » Peter me parle, et mon regard reste fixé dans le néant, mon corps complètement immobile.

Sa main qui me saisit le bras fait virer mon regard en sa direction. « Arrête de t’inquiéter pour moi. Je serais pas tout seul. On est nombreux, et puis il y a même l’escouade Livaï, et l’homme en personne. Que veux-tu qu’il m’arrive ? » _Tu vas te faire dévorer_.

« Va te faire foutre. » Ma voix est solennelle, je sais comment cela va se terminer, et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Mes pas prennent la même direction que ceux d’Erwin avant moi. L’équipement.

Les longues jambes de mon frère me rattrapent trop rapidement à mon goût. « Hey, où est ce que tu vas ?! Attends ! »

Je ne ralentis pas, et nous rattrapons finalement les retardataires se dirigeant dans la même direction que nous. « Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire face à cette putain de boule de poils, tu te trompes. Et le meilleur là dedans, c’est qu’il n’est surement pas seul ! »

« Tu parles du… Enfin, tu veux dire le _Bigfoot_  ? Tu crois que c’est lui ? »

« On sera vite fixés. » Mes pas ne ralentissent pas, mais mes espoirs de voir un autre jour s’affaiblissent à chaque foulée.

***

Le mur Rose dégage un nuage de fumée, presque comme s’il était littéralement en feu. J’aurais préféré les flammes. Nous trouvant en fin de cortège, nous n’avons d’autre choix que de suivre le mouvement, Erwin dirigeant l’équipe depuis l’avant.

C’est donc tout aussi rapidement que nous traversons le mur Rose et nous lançons à la poursuite du Cuirassé, lancé à vive allure vers le mur Maria. J’essaie d’ignorer la horde de titans derrière nous, et me concentre sur mon cheval et l’horizon. Peter reste à mes côtés, ses sourcils froncés trahissant sa hâte de combattre.

Erwin hurle des ordres les uns après les autres, masqués partiellement par le son des sabots de nos chevaux martelant le sol, accompagnés par les titans. Un cri résonne plus puissamment qu’un autre, et me pousse à me retourner.

Je ne pensais pas le voir dans cette situation. Erwin saisit par un titan. Un bras complètement engloutit par le monstre, le Commandant reste tout de même fidèle à lui-même et ordonne de continuer. Poussés par l’envie de vaincre et de sauver l’humanité, l’ensemble des soldats poursuivent leur route. Prise au milieu des autres chevaux lancés à vive allure, je suis le mouvement.

Les autres groupes formés par Livaï et d’autres chefs d’escouade rejoignent finalement le nôtre, accroissant d’autant plus la quantité de titans à notre suite. Un autre plan d’Erwin : attaquer l’ennemi avec ses propres armes.

Nous accélérons alors la cadence et rejoignons encore plus rapidement le Cuirassé, dont la course effrénée semble enfin ralentir. Le chaos me fait perdre le fil des évènements, que ce soit les jets de sang, les hurlements –des titans et des humains- ou encore les titans qui finissent par littéralement voler lorsque le repli est annoncé, je me perds. Et j’ai perdu Peter, à un instant il était à mes côtés, et après une esquive serrée il n‘y était plus.

Le cliquetis du métal sonne à chaque foulée que prends mon cheval, sa respiration de plus en plus lourde, mais je le pousse encore. Lancée au grand galop au milieu d’une foule de titans, je cherche désespérément la large carrure de mon petit frère.

Mes yeux trouvent autre chose.

Un titan de petite taille, 5 mètres tout au plus. Et des cheveux intensément blonds. Le temps me semble soudainement ralentir, après toute cette agitation. Mes yeux s’emplissent de larmes sans que je n’ai le temps d’y penser ou d’y réfléchir. La gorge serrée, et le dos tiraillé, je ne peux pas nier l’évidence.

 _Chris_.

J’en perds la raison. Comme prise d’un élan de folie je lance mon cheval en sa direction, encore plus rapidement. Mes coups de talons n’ont plus d’effets, ma monture complètement épuisée par mes pics de vitesse répétés.

« CHRIS ! » Il ne tourne pas la tête, et continue sa course vers un autre soldat.

Scandant son nom encore et encore, l’effet attendu arrive finalement. Ses yeux me donnent l’impression de retrouver mon frère après tout ce temps.

Je ralentis enfin mon allure et me retrouve à l’arrêt. Faisant fi du danger et du risque d’attaque d’un autre titan, je mets pieds à terre. Affolé, mon cheval détale dans une direction opposée, au grand galop. Il n’était pas si épuisé que ça finalement.

Chris commence son avancée vers moi, plutôt lentement. Peu pressé, ses pas font vibrer le sol sous mes pieds. Ses yeux semblent plus tristes que jamais, malgré l’air heureux que son visage affiche.

« C’est moi… » Ma voix est étouffée, bloquée par ma gorge opprimée par la douleur des larmes. Le sang semble me monter à la tête, me donnant un mal de crâne qui se mêle à celle de mon dos.

Arrivé à deux mètres, Chris se stoppe. Je n’arrive plus à réfléchir. La douleur me pèse, si bien que mes réactions sont dignes d’une toute autre personne. En temps normal je me serais moquée de quelqu’un réagissant de cette manière.

J’oublie tout le reste. Et quand Chris tend une main vers moi, c’est spontanément que je mimique son geste.

« Seuuuh… Reuuh… » Un son guttural sort de sa bouche en même temps qu’un odeur fétide. Mon souffle se coupe, plus laborieux encore.

Je ne reconnais pas sa voix. Aigue quand il était enfant, c’est à son adolescence que sa voix s’est muée en celle d’un homme. Pourtant elle n’était pas comparable aux plus grands costauds que l’on a croisés au cours de notre vie.

« RESTES PAS LÀ ! » Le hurlement de Peter me fait détourner le regard. Il est à cheval, vivant et en un seul morceau. Un sourire m’échappe au milieu des larmes qui ne cessent de couler.

« Peter ! C’est Chris ! Il est- »

« SoeuuuuRRRRAAHH ! » Chris se met à crier au moment même où il semblait enfin articuler quelque chose de compréhensible. Je n’ai pas le temps de m’exprimer, alors que je me reconcentre sur Chris, son regard a complètement changé. Et sa gueule béante fond à toute vitesse vers moi.

Les hurlements de Peter résonnent dans ma tête, et pourtant j’ai l’impression de ne plus l’entendre. Mes larmes cessent de couler, et mon bras se rétracte automatiquement le long de mon corps. Complètement inutile, l’issue sera la même.  

« AAAHH ! » La main tendue de Chris me frôle à peine, alors que son visage s’enfonce dans le sol. Un jet de sang s’en suit, projeté depuis sa nuque.

Peter arrive à mes côtés, et me hurle de monter à cheval. Cela et milles reproches. Mon regard reste rivé sur l’ombre qui descend du dos de Chris.

C’est une silhouette que j’ai appris à reconnaître, camouflée le long des bâtiments pendant que j’entraine Eren. Une silhouette qui réapparait en pleine lumière lorsque sa voix grave annonce la fin de la journée.

 _Regard d’acier_.

Mon visage se crispe, mes sourcils froncés et mes larmes rendent une image floue du Super soldat descendant du corps fumant de Chris. Mes tympans sont débordés par le rythme effréné auquel bat mon cœur.

Le faible aperçu que j’obtiens de lui lorsque mes larmes sont balayées par un battement de cils me rend l’image d’un visage aussi crispé que le mien – _je présume-_. Il est certainement énervé que j’ai rompu les rangs, rien de plus.

Je n’arrive pas à faire la part des choses. J’ai envie de le tuer, il a tué Chris. Et d’un autre côté j’ai envie de lui bondir dessus, de le remercier comme l’une de ces filles qui bavent littéralement chaque fois qu’elles l’aperçoivent. Ma réflexion se stoppe soudainement.

La douleur prend le dessus, mes larmes sèchent. J’ai la sensation d’être bombardée de plus d’informations que ce que je peux gérer. Peter, qui se trouvait à mes côtés, cesse finalement de me secouer et de me hurler dessus. Je l’ai repoussé, et il est assis balans au sol à quelques mètres de moi.

Mes yeux saisissent le gris qui m’obsède tellement et ne s’en détachent plus, pas même lorsque la douleur me pousse à genoux. La décharge qui suit l’impact attise d’autant plus ma douleur physique, qui semble prendre le dessus sur toutes les autres informations que mon cerveau capte.

Au milieu du brouillon que je tente de discerner, tout fini par s’éclairer. La douleur disparait aussi rapidement qu’elle est apparue, et la réalité me parvient dans la foulée. Une sensation de _déjà-vu_.

La peur que je pense si bien maitriser me saisit. Je suis désespérée et terrifiée à l’idée de jeter un coup d’œil en arrière. Ma chemise et la veste du bataillon me collent à la peau, complètement trempés. Le regard du Caporal a changé, et je suis incapable de comprendre les émotions inconnues qui traversent son visage toujours si stoïque et parfaitement maîtrisé.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, saisissant quelques inspirations profondes qui ressortent en un souffle tremblant.

J’ose alors jeter un regard en arrière. Ce que j’aperçois me paralyse. Mon rêve. Ou plutôt, mon cauchemar.

Les deux grandes ailes qui se déploient sont comme le voile qui se lève sur mes interrogations, et dans un même temps, c’est comme ça que je perds tout contrôle et toute raison.

Mes épées dotées de nouvelles lames tranchantes en mains, la dernière image qui me saisit est celle du Caporal, dont je me rapproche à toute allure, le battement de mes ailes me poussant à une vitesse au-delà de ma compréhension.


End file.
